House of Wolfhard
by presiousca
Summary: [COMPLETE] Setelah lolos dari maut, Baekhyun harus bersedia hidup serumah dengan pria asing yang telah menyelamatkannya. "Kita sudah terimprint!" CHANBAEK! WOLFAU! OFFICIAL PAIR! MPREG!
1. Prolog

**House of Wolfhard**

 _Presiousca's_

 **.**

 **.**

Wolf AU! Alpha Chanyeol! Omega Baekhyun!

MATURE | YAOI | MPREG

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Baekhyun Hyung, cepat bangun!"_

 _._

" _Besok adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas! Ayo berburu kelinci di hutan!"_

 _._

"Ayo _Hyung! Bangun!"_

 _._

.

.

.

" _HYUNG!"_

Sepasang mata sabit itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Langit gelap bertabur bintang jadi pemandangan pertama yang di dapat. Sekawanan burung terbang melintasi pandangannya dan pergi menghilang.

Ini bukan rumah.

Jemarinya bergerak pelan di atas bebatuan sungai. Kasar. Dirasakan permukaan lumpur, air dan kerikil yang kini menjadi alasnya berbaring. Basah dan menyakitkan.

"Se...hun," panggilnya terbata.

Tak ada jawaban. Sehun tidak ada dimana pun sepanjang mata memandang.

Dia pasti terdampar di sungai Lycarus. Sungai terpanjang yang mengalir melewati tujuh desa di sepanjang lembah. Juga, sungai terdalam yang dipilih untuk menenggelamkannya malam itu.

"Argh..." keluh bibir pucat itu ketika dirasa, seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh kesakitan.

Dia pikir satu gerakan lagi dia buat, maka maut akan menjemputnya.

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mencoba untuk setidaknya menyingkir dari tepian sungai yang dingin ini, namun sayang tubuhnya telah kehabisan tenaga.

Persendiannya juga terasa patah dimana-mana. Belum lagi pelipis kanannya yang ternyata sobek dan berdarah. Pantas saja kepalanya sangat pusing.

Sudah berapa lama dia terdampar di sini?

"Tangkap keparat itu!"

Dari kejauhan suara teriakan terdengar disertai dengan suara langkah seseorang. Semak yang terinjak dan suara langkah seseorang terdengar bersahutan. Semakin mendekat.

Perasaan Baekhyun berubah waspada dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk setidaknya bersembunyi dari apa pun itu di luar sana. Siapa pun itu, yang berpotensi membuatnya dalam bahaya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berpakaian serba gelap terguling jatuh dari bukit. Sosoknya mendarat tepat di tepi pantai. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, kaki pincangnya berlari menghampiri bukit, bersembunyi di balik sana.

Saat itulah, pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Rambut hitam basah nan berantakan itu jatuh menutupi dahi. Garis rahangnya terpatri dengan tegas. Bibirnya sobek dan berdarah kemungkinan karena terjatuh tadi. Seluruh tubuhnya juga kotor oleh tanah.

Dia sangat berantakan dan...menakutkan.

Baekhyun tatap mata hitam nan tajam itu dengan sisa tenaga. Wajah asing di sana terpaku dalam tenang. Pastinya tak menyangka akan ada seseorang terbaring di pinggir sungai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan begini.

"Sshhh..." Pria itu memintanya diam sembari menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir.

Pemuda malang itu mengangguk lemah sebagai balasan. Entah mengapa nalurinya berkata agar ia menuruti apa yang pria asing itu inginkan.

Padahal, belum tentu dia adalah seorang yang bisa membuat Baekhyun aman, melihat dirinya sendiri sedang menjadi buruan.

"Terus cari! Si brengsek itu pasti belum jauh dari sini!" teriakan itu terdengar lagi, dibarengi dengan suara langkah bersahutan yang terdengar makin menjauh.

Setelah dirasa aman, pria itu bangkit dari persembunyian. Baekhyun pikir dia akan ditinggalkan disini sendiri dan dibiarkan mati.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Namun ternyata tidak. Pria itu menarik lengannya untuk bangkit dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya untuk digendong di punggung. Perlakuannya kala itu sangatlah kasar.

"Apa pun itu yang kau genggam nanti, genggamlah dengan erat."

Suara berat pria itu menyapu telinga dan meninggalkan kesan yang dalam. Sangat dalam dan memikat. Sesuatu di dalam diri Baekhyun mendadak melolong lemah. Merintih meminta perlindungan.

Rasanya sungguh tak nyaman.

"Pegang yang erat!"

Baekhyun otomatis mengeratkan genggamannya pada rompi pria itu kuat-kuat.

Tiba-riba suhu tubuh pria ini jadi semakin panas dan penuh dengan ketegangan. Otot bahunya mengencang dengan cepat. Ukuran tubuhnya juga membengkak dengan tidak masuk akal.

"Aarrgghh!" pria di pelukannya ini terdengar menggeram kasar.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya sobek dan terlepas. Tubuh pria asing yang tengah menggendongnya itu perlahan ditumbuhi bulu lebat berwarna hitam pekat.

Tangan dan kakinya juga menjelma serupa milik serigala.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat dirasa, kedua tangannya sudah mencengkeram bulu di leher sang serigala. Pria ini baru saja melakukan perubahan wujud.

"Ggrrr!"

Kepala itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Mata merah pekat itu kini meliriknya dengan tajam. Gigi taring itu berjajar tajam, menggeretak di balik seringainya. Pemuda malang itu berusaha agar tetap tenang.

Serigala yang ditungganginya mulai berlari membelah hutan. Lajunya cepat nan gesit melewati celah-celah pepohonan. Gelapnya malam bahkan tidak menjadi halangan bagi serigala ini untuk terus berlari kencang.

Baekhyun menatap barisan pohon pinus yang melintas sambil lalu. Tiba-tiba saja, nasihat yang dulu Ibunya sering ucapkan terlintas di benak.

 _Suatu hari nanti, akan ada seorang Alpha yang_ _bersedia mati untukmu._

 _Kau akan mendengarnya. Jauh di dalam jiwa serigalamu, kau akan mendengarnya melolong._ _Mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa kau sudah jadi miliknya._

Pemuda malang itu memejamkan matanya pelan. Tubuhnya sudah kehabisan daya tenaga. Baekhyun taruh seluruh kepercayaannya disini, di atas punggung serigala yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Ibu..." bisik Baekhyun dengan lemah sambil merasakan bulu serigala mengusak pipi.

Kesadarannya kian terkikis kala itu, ketika sang serigala yang ditunggangi melolong panjang, memecah sunyinya hutan di malam yang kelam.

Bibir pucatnya tersenyum lemah, "...aku pikir aku mendengarnya."

.

.

.

 **NEXT or WRAP?**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Hela! Genre baru, tantangan baru. Tbh aku ga pede bikin ini tapi ngebet wkwk. Makanya aku pos prolog dulu pengen liat respon kalean. Lanjut ga?


	2. Alohomora

**1\. Alohomora**

* * *

Hidup dengan diiringi penolakan telah menjadi mimpi buruk pemuda ini selama tujuh belas tahun.

Dia terlahir prematur. Berat dan ukuran tubuhnya kala itu sangatlah tidak normal. Orang tuanya sempat berpikir bahwa dia tak akan bisa bertahan walau hanya semalam.

Namun ternyata Dewi Rembulan mengizinkannya hidup sampai berusia tujuh belas.

Dan selama tujuh belas tahun masa hidupnya, pemuda malang itu tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya seorang putra dapatkan.

Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu contoh dari ribuan fenomena anak yang tidak diharapkan oleh sang Ayah.

Pemuda itu terlonjak dari tidurnya setelah wajah marah sang Ayah terpampang di mimpi.

"Uuhh..." Kepalanya sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

Baekhyun menatap sekitar dengan mata memicing tajam. Ruangan asing ini hanya diterangi oleh api perapian dari sudut sana.

Temboknya ditempeli dengan kepala rusa dan beruang awetan. Mulut mereka menganga dengan lidah terjulur dan mata membelalak. Binatang-binatang ini pasti mati dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan dari luar kamar terdengar. Raungan kesakitan itu cukup untuk mendorong kaki-kaki penuh luka milik Baekhyun untuk melangkah keluar.

Dengan terpincang, dia menyusuri lorong panjang gelap dan minim penerangan.

Suara menggeram tertahan itu beberapa kali terdengar kala Baekhyun menjelajahi rumah penuh debu ini. Tak lama, langkahnya sampai di ruang tengah. Sebuah lampu gantung yang dihiasi sarang laba-laba mengayun pelan di atas kepala.

Lilin yang diletakkan di sudut-sudut ruangan terlihat meleleh merambati tembok bata. Semuanya benar-benar tak terurus dan berantakan.

"Argh!"

Erangan itu terdengar lagi dari ruangan tepat di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Daun pintunya sedikit terbuka dan tampak setitik api yang terlihat dari celahnya. Si pemuda dengan lancang mengintip perlahan.

Matanya langsung terbelalak.

Pria itu, yang kapan hari menariknya dari pinggir sungai tengah menjahit luka sobek di pahanya sendiri. Darah yang membasahi paha dan betisnya bahkan terlihat masih segar.

Dengan menatap luka sayatnya saja sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun meringis pilu.

"HEY!" Mendadak, mata pria itu menangkap keberadaannya di balik pintu.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget kala sorot mereka bertemu pandang. Gelapnya ruangan rupanya tak mampu menyembunyikan merahnya kedua mata pria itu akibat menahan sakit.

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" teriaknya dengan keras dan kasar.

Baekhyun yang panik langsung berlari tergopoh kembali ke ruangannya. Pemuda itu duduk di kepala tempat tidur dengan nafas terengah.

Disaat menegangkan begini, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada luka di kaki, lutut, punggung tangan dan bahkan dagunya juga. Mereka semua masih baru dan ngilunya masih terasa jelas.

Baekhyun menggeleng mengusir sakit di kepala. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padanya? Dimana ini?

BRAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan lebar. Pria tadi telah berdiri di sana dengan celana kulit yang sobek di bagian paha. Baekhyun berdiri kikuk di pinggir tempat tidur, bermaksud untuk menghormati kunjungan sang Tuan rumah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria yang waktu itu _–Baekhyun tak ingat betul kapan tepatnya-_ telah menggendongnya kemari.

Tidak ada sapaan atau bentuk keramahan barang sedikit saja dari sang Tuan rumah. Suasananya terasa amat canggung dan mencekam.

"Baekhyun," jawabnya pelan.

"Nama keluarga?"

Baekhyun berjengit. Pemuda itu bingung. Haruskah dia jawab mengingat dia saja telah dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri?

"Achilleus."

Pria itu bersedekap sambil menyenderkan bahu ke tembok.

Dia seorang yang tak banyak bereaksi. Pembawaannya tenang cenderung menyeramkan. Dan aromanya...dia tercium seperti campuran _mint_ , sari kapulaga dan minyak _oakmoss_.

Membuat aura dinginnya terasa kuat. Ada satu aroma yang sedari tadi sebenarnya mengganggu Baekhyun. Yang mati-matian dia hiraukan meskipun terasa memenuhi indera penciuman.

Dia membawa aroma yang sangat jantan. Sangat khas.

"Setelah kau pulih aku ingin kau segera pergi dari rumahku," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Dan jangan sembarangan berkeliaran seperti tadi. Kau tidak sedang berada di hutan."

"Maaf tapi aku mendengarmu berteriak-"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu keluar dari sini?" potong pria itu sebelum Baekhyun benar menyelesaikan argumen untuk pembelaan dirinya. "Ini rumahku. Patuhi aturanku. Kau mengerti?"

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Baekhyun tak melakukan perlawanan adalah karena dia ingat, bagaimana pria ini mati-matian mengabaikan kondisinya sendiri yang penuh luka untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Mungkin orang-orang baik tak selalu bertutur baik.

"Aku mengerti," jawab si pemuda berambut cokelat gelap.

Bagaimanapun keras dan kasarnya tutur sang Tuan rumah, Baekhyun harus tetap mengedepankan moral. Dia telah dibantu dan itu berarti dia berhutang budi.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Aku harap aku bisa membalasnya dengan membersihkan rumahmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Aku juga bisa mencuci baju dan memasak," tawarnya dengan penuh harap.

Pria di ambang pintu tak mengubah raut wajahnya barang sedikit saja. Seharusnya, untuk seorang pria yang tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini, dia tergiur dan lalu setuju.

"Kau ingin berterima kasih? Kalau begitu cepat sembuh dan pergilah dari rumahku. Itu sudah cukup."

Pria tinggi itu berbalik pergi tanpa menutup pintu. Membiarkannya terbuka seolah menegaskan bahwa Baekhyun dipersilahkan pergi kapan saja.

"Byun Baekhyun, bahkan tawaranmu saja tak ada yang mau menerima..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum pilu.

Baekhyun mengernyit merasakan sisa-sisa perih yang datang dari luka sobek di alis. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sudah dibuang keluarga, ia juga tak diterima dimanapun berada.

Mungkin Dia dan 'penolakan' memang sudah jadi sahabat karib.

"Aku harus pergi kemana?" gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba kembali tidur dan kabur dari kerasnya dunia nyata.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam itu menjadi awal dari segala kecanggungan.

Baekhyun tak menemukan celah pada sang Tuan rumah dimana dia bisa membujuknya untuk sedikit saja bermurah hati. Memberinya lebih banyak waktu untuk tinggal di rumah ini.

Sayang, Baekhyun tak punya banyak kesempatan karena dia, yang belum diketahui namanya itu selalu pergi di pagi buta dan kembali dengan beberapa luka di sore hari.

Jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang di lorong atau di sudut rumah, tak ada kata yang terucap. Tak ada sapaan atau sedikit saja bentuk keramahan. Mendiamkan satu sama lain adalah satu-satunya interaksi yang terjadi di rumah ini.

Tapi yang aneh adalah, pria itu tak pernah lupa menyisakan sepotong dua potong daging untuk Baekhyun makan. Dia juga selalu meletakkan sepotong pakaian dan selimut di depan pintu kamarnya tiap pagi untuk Baekhyun kenakan. Sebenarnya, dia sangat peduli. Namun karena interaksi keduanya yang sangat minim dan kaku, segalanya terasa tak nyaman.

Seperti siang ini, saat Baekhyun berencana untuk membersihkan diri di sungai belakang rumah.

"Aku mau ke sungai di belakang. Luka ku perlu dibersihkan," pamitnya pagi ini, sebelum si Tuan rumah pergi ke hutan seperti biasa.

Pria di halaman rumah menoleh sebentar hanya untuk mengamati luka di kaki dan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah kering. Dia sedikit terlihat lebih bersahabat dari biasanya. Rautnya tidak sekeras biasanya. Cara pria itu memandang juga tak setajam biasanya.

Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang baik?

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucapnya sangat pelan dan lalu pergi berlari menembus ke dalam hutan.

Baekhyun cukup dibuat terkesima. Baru kali ini si Tuan rumah bisa sedikit saja beramah-tamah setelah sekian lama.

Pemuda itu langsung saja berjalan menuju sungai dengan hati ringan. Dibilasnya sisa kulit mati yang masih menempel di luka-lukanya yang sudah sembuh. Sebagian terlepas, sebagian lagi meninggalkan guratan tambahan.

"Kenapa bisa sebanyak ini?" keluhnya sedih.

Menatapi sayatan-sayatan di kaki ternyata mampu membuat beban di hati yang sudah berhari-hari dia sembunyikan, muncul ke permukaan. Perlahan tapi pasti, sisi lemah Baekhyun mulai menguasai. Pemuda itu tau-tau sudah menangis sambil mengusap luka di dahi.

Kenapa terlahir di keluarganya sebagai seorang omega lelaki bisa terasa seberat ini?

Kenapa harus keluarganya sendiri yang membuangnya?

Kenapa?

"Eh?" ditengah tangisannya yang pilu, fokus Baekhyun teralihkan dengan banyaknya bunga dalam berbagai warna yang hanyut dari hulu sungai.

Mereka hanyut mengambang melewati Baekhyun dengan indahnya. Jumlah mereka tak terhitung dan pesonanya tak ter gambarkan lagi. Ada warna merah, kuning, putih dan bahkan warna ungu. Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa bibirnya telah membentuk senyum kekaguman.

Bayangkan saja, bening dan tenangnya air sungai di hadapan kini dibumbui dengan bunga-bunga aster yang telah mekar di permukaan.

"Uwah..." seru Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan takjub. "Kalian datang darimana?"

Dengan riang, diambilnya beberapa aster yang terjangkau tangan. Baekhyun mengikatnya dengan ilalang untuk dibawanya pulang. Ia terus mencium harumnya bunga itu selama di perjalanan.

"Mungkin dia akan memberiku kelonggaran waktu jika aku mempercantik rumahnya?" gumam si omega dengan hati yang telah berubah riang.

Tak terasa, sore menjelang. Baekhyun yang baru sampai itu bertemu dengan sang Tuan rumah di halaman di belakang. Dia terlihat baru saja muncul dari gelapnya hutan sambil membawa seekor rusa di punggung.

Baekhyun menunjukkan bunga di tangannya sambil meminta ijin, "boleh aku letakkan ini di vas mu yang kosong?"

Pria itu mengangguk acuh dan langsung berbalik, berniat masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun, ada yang aneh di kepalanya. Baekhyun yakin dia tak salah lihat bahwa ada kelopak bunga aster putih yang menyangkut di rambut belakang si pria.

"Maaf?" seru Baekhyun membuat pria di depan sana berbalik menatapnya. "Ada yang tersangkut di rambutmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut belakangnya sendiri.

Pria di depan sana ikut mengusak rambut belakangnya dan mendapati kelopak aster di telapak tangan. Wajahnya tampak terkejut untuk sepersekian detik namun buru-buru diubahnya lagi.

Dengan acuh, dibuangnya kelopak itu dan lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan biasa. Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri kelopak itu dan lalu memungutnya.

Kelopak ini sangat identik dengan salah satu aster putih yang dia ambil dari sungai.

 _Mungkin di perjalanan pulang dia melewati kebun bunga aster?_ Baekhyun membatin dengan penasaran.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Setelah genap lima hari tinggal di kediaman milik Dia-Yang-Sangat-Misterius, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa asas: _Tamu adalah Raja_ tidak berlaku disini.

Di rumah ini, tamu tidak diperlakukan seperti Raja. Kenapa? Karena mereka dianggap sebagai pengungsi. Tuan rumah hanya paham bahwa yang mereka butuhkan hanya tempat bernaung, makanan dan pakaian.

Segera setelah keadaan si _Pengungsi_ membaik, maka dia harus segera pergi karena pengungsi itu tidak menetap.

"Aku pikir kondisimu sudah baik," ucap si Tuan rumah yang kala itu sedang mengawasi Baekhyun dari teras.

Pemuda yang saat itu sedang memetik buah Peach liar di halaman rumah langsung berjengit cemas. "Siapa yang bilang? Kakiku masih sakit saat kupakai untuk-"

"Kau bisa pergi nanti siang."

Dia jelas-jelas sedang diusir. Baekhyun menelan ludah, mati-matian mencoba tegar dalam kondisi ini dan berusaha keras mencari alibi untuk mengulur waktu.

Memang benar, luka-luka ditubuhnya sudah sembuh pun kakinya juga sudah tidak pincang lagi. Pria itu pasti sudah mengawasinya sejak lama dan sudah tahu tentang perkembangan kondisi Baekhyun. Termasuk saat dia memanjat pohon untuk bersantai di dahan.

Kalau benar begitu, berarti Baekhyun sudah kehabisan alibi.

Pria itu berbalik pergi sambil tak lupa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat penegas, "pergilah selagi masih terang."

Dia pasti benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun agar segera enyah dari teritorinya. Kebanyakan serigala yang memisahkan diri dari Pack, atau yang lebih akrab disebut dengan Rogue, memang tidak terlalu suka diusik kehidupannya.

Baekhyun mencoba memahami itu dan berusaha untuk berbesar hati.

"Baiklah..."

Alhasil, pagi itu Baekhyun habiskan dengan mengemasi beberapa barang milik sang Tuan rumah untuk dibawanya. Baekhyun mencuri? Ya. Dia mencuri tiga pasang baju, satu selimut dan sepotong paha rusa untuk dibawa pergi.

Bagi Baekhyun, mencuri dari seorang yang gemar bersikap angkuh terhadap orang lain bukanlah tidak kejahatan. Pemuda itu lebih suka menyebut tindakannya ini sebagai aksi meminjam tapi tak akan pernah dikembalikan.

Mencuri dan meminjam jelas beda.

Setelah menyembunyikan barang curiannya di balik semak, Baekhyun kembali ke dalam rumah untuk berpamitan.

Bukan berpamitan sungguhan karena yang dia katakan justru ini;

"Siapa namamu?"

Sang Tuan rumah yang saat itu sedang menguliti kijang mengangkat sebelah alis, tampaknya belum berniat menjawab.

Baekhyun mendengus. Pikirnya, pasti pria angkuh ini mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan menyebarkan identitasnya kepada para penjahat sebagai senjata balas dendam.

"Aku tidak akan _berkicau_ ," Baekhyun berujar enteng. "Aku bisa saja mati dimakan beruang segera setelah masuk ke hutan. Aku tak punya waktu untuk berdiskusi dengan penjahat-penjahat itu."

Mendengar penjelasannya, pria di hadapan tertawa _-untuk pertama kalinya-_ sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah atau apa?"

Bahkan saat sedang bertanya saja, rautnya bisa seangkuh itu.

"Hanya penasaran," jawab Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Tak ada alasan khusus mengapa Baekhyun ingin tahu siapa namanya.

Pemuda itu pikir, dia harus tahu siapa orang yang telah memberinya naungan, makan dan bahkan tempat tidur walau hanya sebatas namanya. Meskipun cara mereka hidup berdampingan selama ini tidaklah menyenangkan, Baekhyun pikir dia harus tahu karena dia ingin membalasnya suatu hari nanti.

Entah kapan dan dengan apa, tapi Baekhyun harus karena seperti itulah sang Ibu mendidiknya. Kebaikan dibalas dengan kebaikan.

"Chanyeol."

Sebuah nama akhirnya terdengar. Dia akan mengingatnya sampai waktu pembalasan itu tiba.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengangkat seikat kayu kering yang tergeletak di tanah. Perjalanannya akan segera dimulai dan pertanyaan terbesarnya juga sudah terjawab.

 _Namanya Chanyeol._

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Akan ku balas suatu hari nanti," ucapnya lalu berbalik dan membenahi kantung anak panah buatannya sendiri yang bertengger di punggung.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan keteguhan hati bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun dia seorang omega, dia pasti bisa bertahan sendiri di hutan hingga dia bisa menemukan Pack yang mau menerimanya.

Tiba di ambang pintu, suara di hati Baekhyun memintanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol masih disana, menatap dalam diam.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, "selamat tinggal."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sejak kecil Baekhyun tak terlalu akrab dengan yang namanya hutan.

Meskipun seluruh anak laki-laki di desanya diwajibkan mengikuti kegiatan Perburuan Semalam di hutan untuk melatih insting berburu, Baekhyun tak pernah mendapat ijin untuk ikut serta.

 _"Itu terlalu bahaya untukmu, Nak,"_ ucapan Ibunya dulu yang melarangnya untuk ikut kegiatan berburu mendadak terngiang kembali.

Orang tuanya menganggap kegiatan itu terlalu riskan untuk Baekhyun ikuti. Bisa saja bukannya berburu, Baekhyun justru berakhir diburu oleh beruang atau Hyena di luar sana. Entah terlalu cemas atau mereka tak menaruh sedikit pun kepercayaan pada Baekhyun, tapi yang jelas, orang tuanya yang maha benar itu selalu mengurungnya di dalam rumah.

Bersama dengan buku dan kayu siap pahat.

Alhasil, saat begini dimana dia dihadapkan fakta bahwa hutan akan menjadi rumah berikutnya, Baekhyun sangat nol dalam aspek apa pun. Pemuda ini bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya membangun pondok dengan kayu.

Dia harus mulai darimana? Dengan apa? Dimana?

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "Para leluhur pasti membantuku!"

Langkahnya lunglai, tak henti menyusuri hutan, berharap menemukan sebuah pondok atau gubuk kosong yang sudah tak ditempati. Dia terus mencari ke seluruh sudut hutan. Sampai menjelang sore, tak ada bangunan apa pun yang bisa ia temukan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Dia mungkin akan mati malam ini juga karena kedinginan.

Langkahnya berlanjut menuruni bukit untuk mencapai sungai. Dia haus, lelah, putus asa dan kesal. Baekhyun harus menepi sebelum malam tiba serta gelap menjemput. Dan betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun karena ternyata dia menemukan apa yang dia butuhkan di sana.

"Woah!" Pemuda itu memekik senang. "Ada gua!"

Nyawanya mungkin akan terselamatkan untuk sementara karena dia dengan beruntung menemukan sebuah gua dangkal. Dalamnya tak seberapa dan kelihatannya, seseorang pernah tinggal disini juga karena ada sisa api unggun di bibir gua. Posisinya juga sangat strategis karena dikelilingi pepohonan dan berada di tepi sungai yang dialiri air jernih.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan barang-barangnya ke tanah. Kaki-kakinya berlari dengan lincah menuju pinggir sungai untuk meraih setangkup air guna mencuci wajah lusuhnya.

Rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan. Melegakan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" tanya si pemuda kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ditatapnya gua yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai rumah barunya ini. Baekhyun bangkit dan menelusuri sisi dalam gua. Bersih tapi gelap. Tak mengapa, pikir Baekhyun.

"Nanti malam akan terang juga! Aku 'kan bisa menyalakan api dengan batu."

Malam ini pasti akan berjalan sebaik suasana hatinya.

Si omega berlari keluar sambil memekik riang, "nanti malam aku pasti bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!"

Hari pertama hidup di hutan yang Baekhyun kira akan berjalan membosankan ternyata tak buruk juga. Hal pertama yang dia agendakan adalah membuat alas tidur dari dedaunan. Dengan bersemangat ia mengumpulkan daun-daun sebanyak mungkin.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit, lantai rindangnya sudah siap digunakan.

Kemudian, pagar. Baekhyun butuh pagar dari kayu agar binatang malam yang liar tak lancang masuk mengganggu tidurnya. Berbekal sebuah pisau – _yang tentunya dia ambil dari rumah Chanyeol-_ si rambut coklat berjalan agak ke dalam hutan.

Dia menebang beberapa pohon dan lalu mengumpulkan dahannya. Baru saat dia kembali di putaran pertama, rupanya ada hal yang aneh telah dia lewatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi..." gumamnya bingung.

Di sekitar gua, tepatnya di pinggir sungai, ada banyak dahan pohon yang berserakan di tanah. Mereka terlihat seperti baru saja roboh oleh serangan badai atau sabetan pedang raksasa. Jumlahnya tak terhitung dan bahkan beberapa dahannya sudah bersih dari anak ranting.

"Uwah...aku mendapat banyak kayu besar," celoteh Baekhyun lalu meratapi dahan-dahan di tangannya yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil dan sebenarnya, tidak layak dijadikan pagar.

"Aku pakai yang itu saja!" pekiknya sambil melemparkan kayu yang telah susah payah ia kumpulkan sendiri ke pinggir sungai.

Malam datang, membawa hawa dingin. Baekhyun tidur sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, bernaungkan atap gua yang gelap. Api unggun di bibir gua juga sudah hampir padam dengan sisa-sisa tulang rusa di pinggiran, yang habis Baekhyun makan.

Hari pertama berjalan berat, namun masih bagus karena Baekhyun tidak mati dimakan beruang seperti dugaan awal.

dan Hari berikutnya tiba.

Baekhyun sadar dia tidak punya lagi bahan makanan. Paha rusa yang kemarin dia 'pinjam' dari rumah Chanyeol juga sudah habis karena semalam, sifat rakusnya sedang menguasai. Baekhyun menggaruk rambutnya.

Dia harus berburu sesuatu yang bisa dimakan dengan anak panah pahatannya sendiri.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, KAU AKAN MAKAN ENAK MALAM INI!" teriaknya dengan penuh gelora hingga kawanan burung di pepohonan sana terbang membubarkan diri.

Matanya mengintai dari balik semak, sasaran dikunci tepat dengan mata tajamnya, lalu anak panah dilesatkan. Sayang, rusa pertamanya hari ini lolos karena panah menancap ke tanah jauh dari sasaran.

"YA! Anginnya mengganggu sekali!" keluhnya, menyalahkan angin yang padahal sama sekali tak berembus di sekitar.

Tak apa. Baekhyun masih punya banyak anak panah untuk mencobanya lagi.

Sasaran kedua, kelinci hutan.

Baekhyun membidik dengan penuh konsentrasi. Bibirnya tak lupa menggumamkan doa agar bidikkannya kali ini tak meleset. Anak panah dilepas. Kelinci di seberang sana lari dengan kencang dan panahnya meleset, menancap ke pohon.

Tak apa. Baekhyun masih punya dua, tiga bahkan sepuluh anak panah yang masih bisa dia lontarkan.

Pada akhirnya, kala petang pemuda itu baru pulang dengan seekor tupai kecil yang ditenteng di tangan.

"Aku benar-benar punya bakat alami dalam hal berburu!" pujinya kepada diri sendiri sambil mengayun-ayunkan tupai di tangan. "Sehun belum tentu bisa mendapat satu ekorpun."

Rasa bangganya yang kini tengah meluap-luap itu sayangnya tak bertahan lama. Saat langkah Baekhyun sampai kembali ke gua, seekor rusa sekarat sudah tergeletak di depan pagarnya. Baekhyun buru-buru menjatuhkan tupai di tangan untuk mengambil pisau saku.

Dengan segera, tangannya menggorok leher rusa malang itu dan menunggu hingga dia benar-benar mati. Senyuman Baekhyun terkembang dengan lebar. Leluhur pasti benar-benar mendengarkan permohonannya dan memberi bantuan tanpa henti.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MAKAN ENAK MALAM INI! TERIMA KASIH!" teriaknya lagi, membuat kawanan burung di pepohonan sana terbang karena panik.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sepertinya, Leluhur Baekhyun sedang tidak bertugas malam ini. Tepat di hari kelimanya tinggal di dalam gua, Baekhyun kedatangan tamu yang tak diharapkan. Sangat tidak diharapkan.

Malam ini, setelah dia menyelesaikan makan malam, tiga ekor beruang Mysore yang terkenal buas itu kini sudah memasuki teritori Baekhyun.

"Ggrrr!"

Masing-masing beruang berukuran serupa mamoth. Sangat _jomplang_ dengan Baekhyun yang mungkin hanya sebenar paha mereka.

Pemuda itu terus mengayunkan obor sambil mengacungkan pisau. "PERGI! HYA!"

Bibir gemetarnya berulang kali berteriak bermaksud menakut-nakuti binatang pemangsa itu, "HYA! PERGI DARI SINI!" bentaknya tak kenal lelah sambil mengayunkan obor api ke depan wajah para beruang. "Tenang, Baekhyun. Kau bisa mengalahkan mereka sendiri. Tenang..."

Berulang kali obor diayunkan, beruang kali pula beruang-beruang disana balas menyalak.

Namun Baekhyun tak gentar untuk terus mengusir monster-monster malam itu dengan keberanian dan kenekatannya. "PERGI KAU! YAAAK!"

Setelah teriakan panjang berhenti, tiga beruang itu langsung lari terbirit-birit. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan bangga sambil mengejek, "haha! Menangislah di pelukan ibumu, dasar payah!"

Namun sayangnya, kesialan malam ini belumlah usai.

"Ggrrr..."

Baekhyun berbalik untuk mendapati seekor serigala liar berukuran besar sedang mengintainya dari atas bukit. Dari bibirnya yang menggeram, terlihat jelas air liur yang menetes memperjelas betapa laparnya serigala itu. Obor dan pisau di tangannya jatuh ke tanah.

Malam ini benar-benar adalah malam terakhir Baekhyun hidup di dunia.

"Matilah aku..."

Serigala abu-abu di atas bukit telah bersiap untuk melompat hendak menerkam.

"AAAAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun seraya memejamkan mata menunggu serangan, merasa yakin bahwa tubuhnya akan segera hancur terkoyak.

"Awooooo!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah bukit yang menaungi guanya, terdengar seekor serigala lain melolong panjang. Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati serigala hitam bermata merah yang langsung bisa dia kenali, sedang berdiri di sana dengan garangnya.

"Chanyeol..."

Serigala abu-abu yang berniat menyerang Baekhyun tadi menggeram marah. Perburuan makan malamnya harus terganggu oleh kedatangan serigala lain yang mungkin saja ingin merebut mangsanya.

Jelas saja, pertarungan dua serigala pun tak bisa dihindari.

Serigala hitam yang Baekhyun yakini adalah Chanyeol, terlihat menggigit punggung si abu-abu dan mengoyaknya.

"Bagus! Hajar dia!" seru Baekhyun sambil menonton perkelahian di depan sana.

Meskipun sempat melakukan perlawanan sengit, si abu-abu memilih untuk melepaskan diri dan langsung kabur ke dalam gelapnya hutan.

Si hitam berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Dia menggeram sambil berjalan mendekat. Meskipun detik itu dia terlihat sangat menakutkan, Baekhyun tak sedikit pun gentar karena dia yakin dia mengenali sosok ini.

"Kau Chanyeol. Aku tahu itu kau," ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

Raut serigala itu langsung melunak. Tidak ada geraman dan gertakan. Tatapannya juga tak setajam sebelumnya. Mata merah itu kini, terlihat cenderung ke gelisah.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu sekarang," ucap Baekhyun.

Serigala hitam itu tiba-tiba duduk membelakangi pemuda berambut coklat itu. Baekhyun sempat dibuat bingung karena Chanyeol terlihat sedang menyajikan punggungnya.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah saat ekor Chanyeol menubruk kaki. "Eer, kau mau apa?"

Serigala hitam itu menoleh sambil menegakkan punggungnya.

"Kau ingin aku naik?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada enggan. "Chanyeol, aku sudah punya rumah sekarang. Kau tidak perlu me-"

"Ggrrrr!" Serigala itu langsung menyalak dengan keras sambil memamerkan taringnya.

Baekhyun otomatis mengangguk patuh, "baik-baik! Aku naik!"

Tangannya merambati bulu hitam yang sudah tak asing lagi di perabanya. Dengan sekali lompat, tubuhnya kini sudah terduduk di atas punggung serigala hitam ini dengan nyaman. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada bulu-bulu di leher Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lama, kaki-kaki itu berlari mendaki bukit, menembus gelapnya hutan pinus dengan cepat dan lincah.

Baekhyun menatap ke depan, di antara kedua telinga Chanyeol yang mencuat ke atas.

 _Dia mau membawaku kemana..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Yaaa! Aku minta kritik ato saran maybe? Duh...Aku rasa chapter ini too boring y g si? Jujur ayok!


	3. Salvio Hexia

**2\. Salvio Hexia**

* * *

Malam itu untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun berhasil lolos dari maut.

Serigala yang ia duga sebagai Chanyeol masih berlari menembus gelapnya hutan. Baekhyun yang tak tahu akan dibawa kemana itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sedari tadi ia hanya berdiam diri sambil berpegangan kuat tanpa berniat mengucap sepatah kata.

Lagi pula, kebetulan macam apa yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menyelamatkannya berkali-kali? Mengapa bukan orang lain yang lebih ramah darinya?

Ugh. Chanyeol si sombong dan kasar.

Baekhyun terpejam sambil mengingat kembali bagaimana rupa Chanyeol di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dia terlihat menakutkan. Dan...lemah di waktu yang bersamaan. Aneh memang tapi begitulah adanya.

Pemuda itu terhenyak ketika dia menyadari bahwa serigala yang dia tunggangi sepertinya keletihan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dari cara berlarinya yang terseok.

Di lehernya juga ditemukan luka gores yang masih menganga mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya sisa perkelahian dengan si abu-abu tadi yang memang berjalan tak mudah. Sontak saja, tangan kurus itu tergerak untuk membelai bulu di sekitar lukanya.

"Pasti sakit sekali..." gumamnya yang tanpa dia ketahui, terdengar oleh telinga tajam sang serigala.

Jika saja dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, orang lain tak perlu sampai turun tangan dan terluka.

"Menjadi lemah begini juga bukan kemauanku..." Baekhyun meratapi nasibnya.

Tiba-tiba, laju serigala hitam ini melambat. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengintip dari sela telinga. Di depan sana, terlihat sebuah pondok beratapkan daun kelapa kering berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan.

Ini jelas bukan rumah Chanyeol.

"Ini dimana..." Baekhyun bermonolog.

Setelah jarak mereka dengan pondok tinggal beberapa langkah, sang serigala mulai berjalan tergopoh. Baekhyun buru-buru turun dan berjalan di belakang selagi serigala itu menembus masuk melewati pintu yang hanya terbuat dari kain.

"Ya ampun! Kau berulah lagi?!"

Suara seorang nenek langsung terdengar membentak, seperti menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih betah berdiri di luar dan tak terpikirkan sedikit pun untuk ikut masuk karena ia tak tahu kediaman siapa ini. Namun terus bergelut dengan gelapnya hutan ini sendirian, juga bukan pilihan yang lebih baik.

Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana...

"Kenapa berdiri disana?" tiba-tiba seorang nenek berambut putih menyapa dari balik kain yang berfungsi sebagai pintu. "Ayo masuk. Di luar berbahaya."

Baekhyun yang tak mengenal lingkungan di sekitar langsung saja berlari masuk. Pondok yang dari luar terlihat sangat kecil itu rupanya menyembunyikan sebuah ruangan sebesar ladang jagung.

Ini terasa lebih seperti ilusi mata.

Meskipun begitu, tidak banyak perabotan di dalam sana. Yang lebih banyak Baekhyun temukan adalah alat-alat untuk meracik obat dan kuali dalam berbagai bentuk.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" sang nenek bertanya sambil menyuguhkan secangkir teh kayu manis.

Baekhyun menerima minuman itu dengan hati-hati, "Baekhyun."

"Dari keluarga mana kau berasal?"

Oh, pertanyaan ini lagi...

"Achilleus."

Nenek di depannya sontak terkejut. Baekhyun tak heran mengapa wanita tua ini bisa sekaget itu karena nama keluarganya memang sudah melanglang buana.

Merasa bangga? Tidak. Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa bangga dengan fakta itu karena yang membuat Baekhyun harus mengalami penolakan bahkan dibuang karena berpotensi membuat malu nama keluarga besar adalah derajat mereka yang sangat dihormati.

"Ooh, Achilleus keluarga yang sangat beradab," ucap sang nenek sambil melangkah balik dengan tongkatnya. "Bodoh sekali mereka, membuang harta karun sepertimu."

Ungkapan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Seingatnya, dia tak pernah menceritakan permasalahan di keluarganya ini kepada siapa pun. Baekhyun masih menyimpannya rapat-rapat karena dirasa belum menemukan sosok yang bisa dipercaya untuk berbagi.

Namun nenek ini seperti sudah membaca semua bab kehidupan Baekhyun hanya dalam sekali tatap. Sebenarnya, siapa nenek ini?

"Istirahatlah," suara melengking si nenek terdengar sebelum sosoknya memasuki ruangan di seberang tempat Baekhyun duduk. "Kau baru saja melewati malam yang panjang."

Pemuda malang itu memang lelah. Belakangan ini Baekhyun juga sangat rentan terhadap udara dingin. Meskipun letih menggelayuti tubuh terutama matanya, Baekhyun tetap harus memastikan sesuatu agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Chanyeol...dia bagaimana?"

"Sedang ku obati," sahut si nenek sambil berbalik sebelum menghilang di balik kelambu. "Jangan khawatir. Chanyeol itu tidak gampang mati."

Tiba-tiba, kantuk yang menaungi kepalanya terasa semakin hebat. Baekhyun yang sudah tak kuasa menyokong dirinya untuk terjaga akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada rasa letih.

Rasanya seperti tersihir.

Dalam gelapnya pondok, pemandangan terakhir yang bisa Baekhyun lihat adalah siluet dari balik kelambu, di ruangan seberang.

Baekhyun melihat seekor serigala yang perlahan kembali ke wujud manusia dengan diiringi erangan kesakitan. Semua terlihat buram dan berat. Semakin lama semakin buram dan akhirnya ia benar terlelap.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam tadi berjalan dengan sangat sunyi dan cepat.

Saat Baekhyun terbangun di atas tumpukan jerami milik Baazi, nenek yang dia temui semalam, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ruang tengah dengan bugar dan sehat.

Pria itu juga memiliki kalung baru dengan bandul taring yang menggantung di lehernya.

Setelah Baazi memberikan sekantung herbal kering, Chanyeol langsung menyambarnya dan beranjak dari gubuk tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Baekhyun.

Si nenek hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng kala itu. Baazi langsung saja mengangguk dan memberikan sinyal kepada Baekhyun agar dia segera mengejar Chanyeol.

Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun menurutinya seperti bocah penurut.

Chanyeol terlihat berjalan dengan cepat di depan sana. Baekhyun berlari mengejar.

"Terima kasih!" serunya saat langkah mereka sudah beriringan. "Kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah jadi isi perut serigala itu."

Chanyeol tak menjawab ucapannya barang sepatah kata saja. Yang pria itu lakukan hanya terus membelah dahan yang menghalangi jalan, menatap ke depan dan tak lupa mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun.

Raut wajah pria tinggi itu juga keras dan terkesan seperti tak mau diusik.

Tapi Baekhyun masih memiliki banyak untuk diucapkan dan dia ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia sangat mengapresiasi pertolongannya semalam.

"Kau telah menyelamatkanku berulang kali, aku sangat bersyukur. Aku berhutang banyak padamu. Akan ku balas suatu hari nanti, aku janji."

Namun gelagat pria di sampingnya ini sama sekali tak berubah.

Chanyeol seperti sedang berjalan sendirian dan yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya, mengoceh dan meminta perhatian itu hanya angin belaka. Seingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang sangat diam dan dingin tapi tetap akan menjawab saat diberi pertanyaan.

"Kau mendengarku?"

Mungkin dia masih kelelahan? Baekhyun mengira begitu. Namun dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang tergesa dan gesit, Chanyeol lebih terkesan sedang menghindarinya.

Ini menyebalkan.

Baekhyun langsung saja meraih tangan Chanyeol. Dengan lancang, digenggamnya luka sayat yang ada di lengan dan langsung diremas kuat-kuat.

"AARRGGHH!" teriak Chanyeol dengan pilu sambil menghempaskan tangan si pendek dengan kasar. "Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Baekhyun bersedekap sambil memasang raut marah. "Makanya jangan diam saja seperti bocah perajuk! Kau sadar atau tidak kalau sikapmu itu sangat tidak dewasa!"

Pria di hadapannya balas tertawa mengejek. Matanya mengkilap dipenuhi emosi. "Apa kau paham dengan ucapanmu sendiri?"

"Tentu! Aku sedang mengajarimu bagaimana cara orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah!"

"Kaulah masalah itu sendiri! Berhenti menyusahkanku dan tutup mulutmu!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Dia tak bisa terima dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan. Itu tadi bisa disebut dengan tindak penghinaan tingkat parah!

Si omega menyalak, "Aku memang tidak ingin menyusahkanmu lagi! Aku tidak akan mengungsi di rumahmu! Aku sudah punya rumah sendiri meskipun itu cuma sebuah gua! Aku berburu makananku sendiri! Aku sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak menyusahkanmu!"

Chanyeol pun semakin terpancing emosinya, "kalau begitu pergilah! Jangan menampakkan wajahmu di depanku lagi! Pergi sana!"

Tanpa pikir panjang pria tinggi itu mengusirnya, tanpa pikir panjang pula Baekhyun angkat kaki. "Aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi!"

Chanyeol terpekur di tempat sambil mendengarkan suara langkah yang semakin menjauh. Pria itu dengan cepat tersadar dan langsung berbalik mencari kemana si omega menyebalkan itu pergi.

Tapi sosoknya tak terlihat dimanapun. Panik langsung menyerbu diri Chanyeol.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya berlari menyusuri setiap sisi hutan. Sambil mengendus udara, Chanyeol berharap sedikit saja bisa mendapatkan jejak Baekhyun. Alpha itu berlari kelabakan kesana kemari sampai sesekali kakinya tersandung batu.

Chanyeol pikir dia telah menyusuri hutan sesuai dengan arah mata angin. Tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Kemana dia pergi..." gumamnya cemas sambil lanjut mencari.

Sampai dimana Chanyeol berlari ke arah selatan ke arah sungai, punggung sempit Baekhyun terlihat di ujung sana.

"Berhenti!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari menyusul.

Baekhyun balas mengacuhkannya dan justru berlari mencoba menghindar. Chanyeol menggeram kesal sambil mempercepat lajunya. "BERHENTI DISANA, BAEKHYUN!"

Bagi si Alpha, bukan perkara sulit untuk mengejar Baekhyun meskipun dia sudah tertinggal jauh. Chanyeol dengan kasar menyambar tangan si omega untuk menghentikannya.

Yang lebih mungil langsung memukuli tangan Chanyeol dengan membabi buta. "APA LAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU, HA? LEPASKAN!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK!" bentak Chanyeol hingga pelipisnya berakar saking emosi.

"KAU YANG BERTERIAK DULU! LEPASKAN AKU! YAA!" Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan langsung menggigit lengan Chanyeol.

"ARRRKKKKHH!"

Cengkeramannya langsung terlepas saat itu juga. Baekhyun yang tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung berlari menjauh sekencang mungkin.

Bukan main hatinya terasa sangat panas kala itu karena ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan lancang. Dia muak. Dia sudah muak selalu dianggap sebagai beban dimanapun Baekhyun berada.

Tujuh belas tahun adalah waktu sangat cukup baginya untuk bergulat dengan penolakan. Cukup Ayahnya saja yang mati-matian dia benci. Tak usah menambah sederet nama berikutnya.

Baekhyun masih mencoba berlari kemanapun tanpa peduli arah. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya agar suara langkah yang mengejarnya di belakang sana segera menghilang.

"Berhenti!" Namun sial, tangannya kembali dicengkeram.

Chanyeol mengentakkan tangannya agar Baekhyun berbalik. Seketika, wajah marah Chanyeol tersaji di hadapan. Apa-apaan dia ini? Sikapnya terus berubah dari acuh, _sok_ peduli, acuh lagi dan lalu peduli lagi?

Kenapa manusia ini gemar sekali mempermainkan perasaan orang lain?

Tak ayal, Baekhyun yang sudah muak itu berontak lagi. "LEPASKAN! AKU HARAP KAU MATI TERCABIK-CABIK DIMAKAN BERUANG!"

"KITA SUDAH TERIMPRINT, BODOH!"

Tiba-tiba saja bentakan dan perkelahian berhenti tepat di detik setelah kalimat itu terucap. Baekhyun tergagap tak tahu harus membalas apa. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

Suasana langsung berubah tenang. Tapi ini tenang yang menegangkan. Yang terdengar hanya suara kepak sayap kawanan burung gagak yang terbang melintas di atas kepala.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "pembohong..."

Deru nafas keduanya menderu tegang. Raut Baekhyun keras, menegaskan ketidakpahamannya tentang maksud ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Tentu saja, _imprint_ tidaklah se-omong kosong itu.

 _Imprint_...dia adalah naluri manusia serigala yang paling suci dan kuat. Proses pertalian batin yang dipenuhi dengan desiran cinta dan kasih yang datangnya tak terduga.

Saat seorang Alpha menemukan Omega-nya melalui _imprint_ , saat itulah mereka menemukan tujuan hidup satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak sengaja _mengimprintmu_ waktu itu di sungai. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana lagi? Bisa apa aku selain menjagamu selagi kau terus melakukan hal-hal bodoh di hutan?!"

Chanyeol kukuh menatap mata sabit Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Si Alpha memaklumi kesedihan Baekhyun karena kenyataan ini pasti sulit untuk diterima.

"Suka atau tidak, akulah orangnya. Aku yang akan menjadi _mate_ -mu."

 _Seseorang yang rela mati untukmu, dan kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirinya; Mate. Belahan Jiwa._

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dia langsung pergi, mencoba melarikan diri kenyataan dan tentu saja, dari Chanyeol juga.

"Kau mau kemana?" teriak Chanyeol, "BAEKHYUN?!"

Yang dipanggil terus berlari meninggalkannya.

Kali ini, Chanyeol tak ingin mengejar lagi. Dia tak ingin memaksa. Baekhyun yang pergi setelah tahu tentang kebenaran itu sudah sama seperti jawaban telak.

Chanyeol ditolak oleh Omeganya sendiri.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun berdiam diri di pinggir sungai sambil memandangi pantulan wajahnya di air.

Kalau tidak salah, ia memulainya sejak matahari tepat di atas kepala dan sekarang sinarnya telah berubah jingga. Cukup lama juga dia membuang waktunya di sana.

Dan yang ajaib adalah, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bosan.

Kenapa harus bosan kalau ia saja tak bisa merasakan apa pun sekarang.

 _Kita sudah terimprint!_

Satu kalimat yang tadi siang Chanyeol ucapkan benar-benar berhasil mengubah cara pandang Baekhyun terhadap dirinya sendiri dan dunia. Dia seperti kehilangan jati diri.

Dia ini siapa? Baekhyun atau _imprint_ Chanyeol?

Pemuda ini bahkan tak tahu lagi harus menyebut dirinya sebagai apa.

"Baekhyun."

Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya, terdengar suara wanita tua yang lumayan tak asing di pendengaran.

Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung dibuat terkejut dengan keberadaan Baazi, si nenek pemilik pondok di tengah hutan.

"Baazi," panggilnya sambil tersenyum.

Wanita tua itu dibantu dengan tongkatnya, berjalan ke pinggir sungai dimana Baekhyun duduk. Baazi berdiri disana sambil menatap hamparan sungai yang mengalir tenang dengan pemandangan bebatuan dan ikan di dasarnya.

"Ooh..." Tiba-tiba si nenek tersenyum sambil menunduk menatap Baekhyun, "Aku melihat banyak bunga aster mengalir di permukaan. Itu pasti sangat berkesan untukmu."

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut. Dia memang sedikit paham bahwa Baazi bukanlah sembarang orang.

"Chanyeol memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan kepeduliannya," jelas Baazi entah mengapa tiba-tiba membahas pria yang bahkan sedang tak ingin Baekhyun pikirkan. "Dia hanya...sudah terlalu lama hidup sendirian. Chanyeol jadi sangat kaku terhadap orang lain."

"Dia yang akan menjadi mate-ku, Baazi," sahut Baekhyun ditutup dengan desah pilu. "Itu pertanda baik atau buruk?"

Sejak detik pertama bertemu, Baekhyun seperti diberitahu oleh alam bahwa Baazi bukan sembarang nenek tua yang tinggal di tengah hutan.

Baazi memiliki kemampuan yang diwariskan langsung dari bulan dan hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa mendapatkannya. Mungkin, dia adalah salah satu penyihir putih yang masih bertahan dari peperangan.

Sayang, kaum mereka terpaksa bersembunyi karena sihir dan ilmu hitam dianggap sebagai kejahatan yang tidak bisa diampuni. Padahal, tidak semua penyihir di zaman itu bersifat jahat.

Mungkin, Baazi merupakan salah satu penyihir putih yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

"Yang sudah berlalu, yang sedang terjadi dan yang akan datang, semua hal akan menjadi baik saat kau melakukannya dengan niat baik," ujar Baazi sambil berjalan menjauh dari tepi sungai.

Baekhyun tak bergeming, masih betah duduk di tepian sambil sesekali melempar batu.

"Kau menanggung banyak sekali beban di pundakmu, Baekhyun. Dewi Rembulan memberimu seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan tempat berbagi. Seorang yang akan menghidupi batinmu."

Suara tongkat berbenturan dengan tanah berbatu terdengar di belakang sana, selagi Baekhyun masih sibuk memikirkan kalimat Baazi barusan.

"Chanyeol memang pribadi yang keras. Aku mengerti," lanjut si nenek terlihat sedang memetik beberapa macam ilalang. "Tapi jauh di dalam, dia memiliki niat baik untukmu."

Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke belakang. Baazi terlihat sibuk memilih-milih tanaman liar yang tumbuh di tepian sungai. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa akar-akaran yang mungkin akan diramu sebagai obat.

Baekhyun kembali memandang sungai dan lembah yang terhampar di depan mata.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana..." gumamnya lemah.

Suara kikikan geli dari belakang punggungnya terdengar, seperti sedang tertawa mengejek.

"Kau hanya perlu menerimanya, Nak."

Matahari di ufuk barat terlihat menjemput sudah mulai menjemput peraduan. Baekhyun memandangi telapak kakinya yang sudah mengeriput dan pucat. Sepertinya, dia sudah terlalu lama melamun disini.

"Ingin kuberi tahu sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Baazi menunduk di samping telinganya. Si pemuda berambut cokelat mengangguk setuju.

"Dia yang akan membawa kalian bertiga pulang ke Achilleus," bisik Baazi lalu ditutup dengan senyuman misterius.

Baekhyun tertegun oleh satu kata yang tidak bisa dia artikan apa maksudnya, "ber...tiga?" ulangnya mencoba mencari makna.

Baazi tetap tersenyum sambil berbalik pergi bersama dengan tongkatnya dan seikat ilalang yang digendong di punggung. "Saat kau menemukan belahan jiwamu, semua hal baik datang menyertai."

Itu bukan jawaban yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Bertiga? Apa maksudnya? Siapa saja yang juga akan ikut serta?

Baekhyun menggeleng. Diraihnya setangkup air sungai dan lalu dibasuhkan ke wajahnya sendiri.

Senja perlahan mengilang ikut terseret pergi bersama matahari. Baekhyun menatap telapak kakinya yang masih tercelup ke air. Bukankah, dia sudah harus pulang?

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam menjelang dengan cepat.

Lolongan anjing hutan bersahutan dan suara binatang malam lain jadi pengiring langkah terburu Baekhyun. Gelapnya hutan tak jadi penghalang baginya untuk bisa menemukan rumah yang beberapa hari lalu sempat menjadi naungan.

Baekhyun, didorong oleh gundah dan bimbang dengan nekat mendatangi Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan obrolan tadi siang yang masih menggantung. Karena seperti yang Baekhyun sendiri bilang, orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah dengan berbicara.

Lari dan saling menghindar tentu saja tak akan menyelesaikan apa pun.

Jadilah, niat itu yang mendorong Baekhyun untuk menerobos pintu belakang rumah Chanyeol dan langsung menyusup masuk. Ruangan yang dia ketahui merupakan kamar pribadi sang Tuan rumah langsung diterobos.

Dan benar saja. Chanyeol ada di dalam sana, sedang menyalakan api di perapian.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?" tuduh Baekhyun enggan berbasa-basi.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan bara di tungku yang padahal sudah mulai dilahap api. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengurung.

Si mungil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah akibat dari dorongan emosi di dada. "Bunga aster di sungai, kayu yang berserakan di depan gua dan seekor rusa? Benar kau yang melakukannya?"

Pria yang ditunggu-tunggu untuk memberi jawaban terus melangkah mendekat. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mundur selangkah menjauh. Aura dominan Chanyeol terasa menekan keberaniannya.

Pria itu juga tak terlihat menerima kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan penuh dengan pertanyaan ini. Ditambah lagi, dia pasti akan sangat murka jika tahu engsel pintunya telah rusak karena ulah Baekhyun.

Si mungil menelan ludah saking gugupnya.

"Kau sudah tahu itu aku dan kau juga tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Sekarang pergilah dari rumahku," bisik Chanyeol lalu mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Si mungil yang sudah kelewat emosi itu kembali menerobos kamar Chanyeol dengan paksa. "Kau tidak bisa mengusirku seperti ini! Katakan sesuatu!"

Melihat betapa acuhnya Chanyeol saat ini, entah bagaimana dampaknya teramat sakit di hati. Baekhyun bahkan masih berdiri di sana ketika Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan perapiannya.

Baekhyun mulai terisak sambil berjongkok di ambang pintu, "Aku bukan putra yang orang tuaku harapkan! Mereka mengurungku karena mereka pikir aku lemah. Pada akhirnya, aku dibuangnya seolah aku adalah sisa makanan di piring mereka."

Nyala api dari perapian mulai menerangi sebagian ruangan, termasuk Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk di ambang pintu. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela kedua lutut. Dia malu.

Baekhyun malu karena dia bahkan memperlihat batas kelemahannya kepada Chanyeol, orang yang tak sedikit pun menaruh peduli padanya.

"Jika kau hanya akan membuangku seperti yang keluargaku lakukan, katakanlah sekarang!" bentaknya disela-sela isak tangis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih lengannya untuk bangkit.

Baekhyun tak sempat mengatur sensasi terkejut dan bingung yang bercampur karena perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap kedua telapak tangannya. Tak disangka, ada banyak luka lecet dan bahkan memar di tangannya.

Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyun, "apa kau mencoba bunuh diri setelah tahu aku adalah mate-mu?"

Si mungil dengan cepat menggeleng.

Chanyeol bergegas menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Ternyata, ada banyak luka sayat di sana. Kebanyakan masih merah dan lecetnya masih sangat baru. Mungkin karena tadi sore Baekhyun bermain-main dengan batu sungai yang cadas dan tajam?

Bisa jadi.

"Berhentilah bersikap dramatis. Jika keluargamu membuangmu, buang mereka juga," tutur Chanyeol sambil mengambil sebuah batok kelapa berisi dedaunan yang sudah ditumbuk sampai halus.

Pria itu mengoleskan seratnya ke kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ke punggung tangan juga tak ketinggalan. Semua luka dibasuh dengan ramuan itu tanpa tertinggal satu pun. Tak ayal, perih langsung merambati kulit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas mengambil dua larik kain bersih. Baekhyun tercenung, dia diam dan hanya mampu menonton ketika Chanyeol dengan telaten membalut lukanya yang sudah diberi obat.

"Balaslah perlakuan mereka dengan menjalani hidup yang bahagia. Ciptakan keluargamu sendiri. Keluarga yang menerimamu dan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau bisa melakukan apa yang pernah mereka ragukan darimu."

Chanyeol mengikat masing-masing ujung kain agar balutannya tidak terlepas.

"Kau paham?"

Baekhyun tanpa ragu mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menunduk, menyembunyikan apa pun itu yang kini sedang dia ekspresikan agar si mungil tak melihatnya.

Setelah selesai, dilepaskannya tangan yang dihiasi jemari lentik itu.

"Makanlah jika lapar. Aku juga...sudah mengganti selimutmu. Gantungan kepala binatang yang ada di kamarmu pun sudah ku lepas. Aku tahu kau tidak suka," ujar Chanyeol sambil menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Kali ini bukan dorongan kasar atau cara mengusir lain yang kurang ajar. Chanyeol, benar-benar menuntunnya keluar dan masih sempat memijat kedua bahu Baekhyun meskipun hanya sekali tekan.

Si omega entah bagaimana merasa relungnya menghangat.

Wolf yang sedari tadi meringkuk sedih di dalam sana, langsung bangkit duduk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya senang. Perasaan macam apa ini yang sedang melanda hatinya...

"Selamat malam," pamit Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku seraya meratapi telapak tangannya yang sudah dibalut kain. Ini pasti cuma mimpi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Esok menjelang, disertai dengan cicit burung dan lesatan sinar mentari yang menembus ke sela-sela lubang di tembok.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil memeriksa telapak tangannya yang masih dibalut kain. Kamar yang sekarang tengah dia tempati juga merupakan bagian dari rumah Chanyeol.

"Benar-benar terjadi..."

Jadi sebenarnya, Baekhyun tadi malam datang kemari untuk memperjelas bagaimana hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Memastikan ikatan _imprint_ mereka yang katanyatidak sengaja pria itu lakukan.

Tapi, kenapa bisa melenceng sejauh ini? Baekhyun bahkan tidur di kamar lamanya dengan nyaman dan pulas.

"Ugh, kenapa aku malah menginap disini lagi!" rutuknya kesal.

Mengingat kejadian semalam, tiba-tiba saja membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Pipinya sontak memanas ketika potong demi potong rekaman semalam terlintas di benak.

Bagaimana cara bola mata hitam pekat itu menatap di tengah gelapnya ruangan...

Bagaimana cara tangan besar itu membasuh lecet di telapak tangannya...

Betapa telatennya pria itu mengobati dan membalut lukanya...

Semua hal yang terjadi semalam, menggerus relung Baekhyun sampai sesak. Melahirkan rona merah di pipinya yang datang tanpa diduga.

Ini gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri sambil menggeleng.

 _Jangan dulu! Jangan dulu! Kau belum tahu betul siapa dia!_

Gerutunya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar.

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Suara pukulan demi pukulan terdengar dari halaman belakang. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak terlalu penasaran untuk tahu suara apa itu. Pasti dalang dibaliknya adalah Chanyeol lagi dan apa pun itu yang dia lakukan, Baekhyun sungguh tak mau tahu.

Tapi tetap saja dia mengintip.

Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu selagi ia menyaksikan Chanyeol sedang membelah kayu dengan kapak.

Cukup lama Baekhyun mengintip lengan-lengan berkeringat itu mengayun ke atas dan ke bawah dantiba-tiba saja tatapan mereka bertemu.

Oh gawat! Baekhyun ketahuan!

"Hey! Bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

Sial...Chanyeol benar-benar telah menangkap basah aksinya dan sekarang pria itu ingin Baekhyun menampakkan diri.

Mau tidak mau, si mungil berjalan keluar dari balik pintu. Sambil cemberut, dia menghampiri Chanyeol yang kala itu tak mengenakan pakaian atas. Baekhyun berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin karena dia baru saja ketahuan mengintip.

"Lihat baik-baik," Chanyeol meletakkan kayu baru yang masih utuh ke atas alas batu. "Setelah terbelah, letakkan kayu baru. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Kapak diayunkan lagi dan dalam sekali tebas, bongkah itu langsung terbelah dua dengan sempurna. Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kayu baru seperti petunjuk Chanyeol dan lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Chanyeol mengayunkan kapaknya dan _wush!_ Kayu terbelah. Baekhyun meletekkan kayu baru lagi dan mundur, menjaga jarak.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Huh?" Baekhyun menatap kapak yang Chanyeol sodorkan dengan bingung.

"Giliranmu," ulang Chanyeol sambil menyingkir dari posisinya.

' _Eerr...aku bisa tidak, ya?'_ Baekhyun membatin dengan cemas.

"Pertama, pukul tepat di tengahnya. Lalu, setelah menancap, ketukkan kayunya ke batu sampai terbelah."

Setelah mengangguk paham, kapak di tangannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Berat, tapi Baekhyun menyembunyikan keluhannya dan tetap mengangkatnya ke udara.

Tangan-tangan kurus itu lalu mengayunkan kapaknya ke kayu di hadapan. Tapi kayunya belum terbelah. Kapak hanya tertancap dan tertahan di tengah.

"Ayunkan ke batu. Cobalah."

Baekhyun mengangkat kayu yang tersangkut di kapak ke atas kepala, "aku coba. Aku coba."

Kapak tersebut diayunkan ke alas batu dengan lumayan keras hingga kayunya terbelah dua dengan sempurna. Baekhyun tersenyum bangga tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari.

Potongan-potongan itu dipungut Chanyeol sambil sesekali ia melirik kepada Baekhyun. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah hal aneh diantara keduanya.

' _Kerja bagus, Baekhyun.'_

Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengikat potongan kayu dengan akar.

Pemuda mungil itu yakin bahwa dia barusan mendengar suara Chanyeol di dalam kepalanya. Dan...dan pria itu...pria itu tersenyum tepat setelah suara di dalam kepalanya menghilang!

"Aku pikir ini sudah cukup."

Chanyeol berbalik sambil menenteng beberapa ikat kayu. Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya sambil memikirkan sebuah istilah yang mendefinisikan kemampuan sepasang sejoli untuk berkomunikasi lewat batin.

Tele...

Tele...

Telepati?

"Akh!" Bibir tipis itu tiba-tiba memekik merasakan serangan ngilu yang menjalar dari perut, lalu ke seluruh badan.

Tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah selagi hawa panas mendadak merambati seluruh permukaan kulit. Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Di sela penderitaan, dilihatnya Chanyeol yang dengan panik langsung menjatuhkan beberapa ikat kayu di tangan. Pria itu berlari dan langsung meraih tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau, diamlah disana sampai aku kembali. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun tak mampu mencerna ucapan itu dengan baik saking pedihnya seluruh tubuh.

Chanyeol menggendongnya sambil berlari menuju ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun memandangi rahang tegas pria itu dengan pandangan kabur. Saat ini Chanyeol seperti, berlari menuruni tangga yang gelap dan tembok rumahnya terbuat dari tanah.

Baekhyun meringis sakit ketika tubuhnya dibaringkan ke atas jerami kering.

"Jangan kemana-mana!" ujar Chanyeol lalu berlari keluar setelah sebelumnya sempat mengunci pintu ruangan itu dengan rantai dan gembok. Lalu sosok Chanyeol menghilang ditela gelapnya lorong tangga.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di tengah kesakitannya hanya sampai Baekhyun ingat, bahwa dia belum mendapatkan fase _heat_ pertama sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas.

Jangan bilang...sekarang adalah fase _heat-nya_ yang pertama?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Hey! We nulis ini dengan mood yg ahoy, moga kalian yg abis baca ini moodnya bisa jadi ahoy juga ataw tambah ahoy. Sipsip. See ya and thankyou!


	4. Vera Verto

**3\. Vera Verto**

* * *

" _Hyung, kau dengar?"_

 _Sehun berbalik, menatapnya cemas. Pandangan adik lelakinya itu menyapu seisi hutan dengan tajam sambil mempertajam pendengaran. "Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita!"_

 _Sedetik kemudian, busur panah melesat mengenai pelipis. Baekhyun terjungkal ke belakang. Pemuda itu dengan susah payah mencoba bangkit. Dia panik. Benar-benar panik dan yang terpikirkan olehnya hanya lari dan sembunyi._

 _Baekhyun terus berlari, entah kemana sampai jauh. Hingga tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah terpisah dengan Sehun. Baekhyun berhenti di tepian sungai sambil berteriak, "Sehun!"_

" _Sehun!"_

" _Sehun!"_

"Se...hun-"

Suara serak itu berhenti karena terganjal di tenggorokan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan lemah. Perlahan bayangan wajah Sehun memudar dari isi pikiran. Di sentuhnya pelipis yang tadi sempat tergores busur panah. Sama sekali tak ada luka. Dia juga tidak sedang di pinggir sungai seperti yang terasa.

Tadi rupanya cuma mimpi belaka.

Pemuda itu bangkit duduk untuk melihat ruangan bawah tanah tempatnya bernaung sekarang. Baekhyun ingat dia sedang membantu Chanyeol membelah kayu pagi ini. Dia ingat bahwa satu bongkah telah dia belah dengan kapak dan Chanyeol memujinya saat itu juga.

Tapi rasa sakit yang luar biasa mendadak datang mendera. Panas dan ngilu berbarengan merambati kulit serta persendian. Dan yang terakhir kali Baekhyun lihat adalah wajah panik Chanyeol sebelum semuanya gelap.

"Akh!" bibir pucatnya meringis sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja ngilu yang tadi sudah sempat hilang, kambuh lagi.

"Tolong..." ringisnya sambil menggigit bibir. Detik demi detik, panas di tubuh menjalar semakin hebat.

Pemuda itu meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, bergelut dengan siksaan di seluruh badan.

"Tahan sebentar, Nak!"

Derap langkah terdengar bersahutan setelah teriakan itu menggema. Baekhyun memicing, mencoba mengingat kepunyaan siapa suara itu?

Saat pintu terbuka, sosok Baazi lah yang muncul dari baliknya. Baekhyun bukan main lega.

Wanita tua itu berjalan tergopoh sambil menjunjung sesuatu di tangan. Bentuknya mirip biji-bijian sebesar batu ketapel. Segera saja, Baazi memasukkan dua butir ke dalam mulutnya dengan paksa.

"Kunyahlah...telan sedikit-sedikit," ucapnya menuntun.

Jika saja nenek tua ini tak memegangi rahangnya, Baekhyun pasti langsung memuntahkan apa pun yang sedang dia kunyah ini karena bukan main...rasanya sangat pahit!

Lidahnya saja langsung terasa kebas. Rasanya sama saja menyiksa, tak beda jauh dengan gerusan sakit di tubuhnya tadi. Baekhyun menggeleng, mencoba mengalihkan pahit yang menjalari di seluruh rongga mulut.

Baazi menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil terkekeh, "mereka biasanya memuntahkan itu tepat di depan wajahku. Kau sangat sopan, Baekhyun."

Andai saja dia tega, pemuda malang itu pasti sudah memuntahkannya sejak kunyahan pertama. Baekhyun bergidik menahan getir di bibir. Untung saja, sakit yang tadi sempat kambuh sudah benar-benar hilang.

Obat yang baru saja dia kunyah sungguh mujarab. Tubuhnya terasa sehat seperti biasa dan tak ada sedikit pun gelenyar panas dan ngilu di tubuhnya. Sakit dibayar dengan pahit.

Si nenek tiba-tiba duduk di atas jerami sambil memilin beberapa dahan. Sambil menekuni pekerjaan tangannya, Baazi bercerita, "tadi Chanyeol berlari ke pondokku dengan sangat panik. Wajahnya penuh keringat. Nafasnya putus-putus. Aku pikir dunia hampir kiamat atau apa," kekehnya di akhir sambil menggeleng heran. "Ternyata cuma karena mencemaskanmu."

Baekhyun sontak menatap si nenek dengan raut tak percaya. Baazi masih konsisten tertawa dalam kegeliannya sendiri. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tercengang di tempat. Kejutan macam apa ini?

"Dia berteriak-teriak dengan panik; Baazi! Keluar! Ini sangat gawat! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" lanjutnya dan lagi, ditutup dengan kekehan geli.

Mungkin wajar bagi Baazi jika menganggap hal ini merupakan hal yang lucu mengingat mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Tapi untuk Baekhyun, cerita ini terasa sungguh mendebarkan. Sisi lain Chanyeol yang tak pernah _-atau belum-_ dia lihat baru saja terkuak.

Pria yang lebih kerap bersikap antipati itu nyatanya juga memiliki sisi sensitif. Pemikir. Dia memiliki ruang lain di kepalanya untuk orang lain dan tidak melulu tentang dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum simpul.

Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa di muka bumi tempat Baekhyun berpijak, ada seseorang yang masih sempat mencemaskannya bahkan sampai ke tahap panik. Andai saja mereka berdua lebih akrab dari ini, Baekhyun pasti bisa menjadikannya bahan olokkan.

"Ramuan ini hanya berkhasiat untuk meredakan rasa sakit dan menyembunyikan aroma heat mu. Tidak bertahan lama, Nak. Jadi kunyah ini jika kambuh." Tangan keriput Baazi menyodorkan padanya sebuah kantung kecil berbahan katun. "Aku mau pulang," pamitnya kemudian.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan bingung sambil menggoyang-memeriksa apa isinya? Terdengar seperti bunyi biji-bijian keras bertubrukan. Tanpa harus melihatnya, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa apa pun di dalam sini, rasanya pasti sepahit ramuan yang tadi dia kunyah.

Siklus heat biasanya berlangsung empat atau lima hari. Paling lama satu minggu. Jika sehari Baekhyun mengunyah lima butir, dalam sekali siklus dia harus menelan paling tidak dua puluh butir.

Untuk hidup di neraka, rupanya Baekhyun tak perlu mati dulu.

"Terima kasih, Baazi," ucap si omega dengan lesu sambil menyimpan kantung obat ke dalam saku celana.

Andai saja dia bisa mendapatkan obat lain yang lebih layak. Yang lebih masuk akal. Atau setidaknya yang terasa manis. Baekhyun harap dia bisa menemukannya.

Tapi sayang, satu-satunya obat lain yang tersedia di muka bumi ini adalah knot para alpha. Baekhyun mendengus sedih. Chanyeol...dia mungkin saja tak memiliki ketertarikan seksual pada laki-laki macam dirinya.

Buktinya saja, pria itu malah lari meminta bantuan Baazi dari pada menghadapi takdirnya sebagai penyembuh heat itu sendiri.

Mereka terimprint juga terkesan seperti sebuah kecelakaan. Dipaksa.

 _Sigh..._

Ini benar-benar neraka.

Suara tongkat Baazi yang mengetuk lantai terdengar kencang, memecah lamunan sendu Baekhyun. Nenek tua itu mengedikkan dagu ke arah lantai atas, "Chanyeol ada di depan. Temuilah agar dia tahu bahwa aku tidak bohong," ujarnya ditutup senyum.

Pelan tapi pasti, sosok nenek tua itu menghilang ditelan anak tangga. Tentang kebohongan apa yang Baazi bahas, Baekhyun tak tahu. Dia tak tertarik untuk tahu juga. Yang omega itu pikirkan sekarang adalah...apa yang harus dia katakan? Bagaimana dia bisa menatap mata Chanyeol nanti?

Dia heat. Dia dan Chanyeol adalah mate. Mereka canggung. Sangat canggung dan asing.

Chanyeol ada di depan entah sedang melakukan apa, dan Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana memulai. Yang jelas, dia ingin berterima kasih untuk bantuannya yang ke sekian kali.

Tapi kamus kata-kata seperti menguap dari sel otak. Baekhyun berubah bodoh dengan instan karena gugup.

"Baekhyun, kau pemberani!"

Dengan tekad kuat, akhirnya niat untuk memulai obrolan tumbuh di benak. Baekhyun berdiri dengan semangat meskipun sempat terhuyung karena sisa-sisa pusing di kepala. Kaki kecilnya dengan pelan berjalan menaiki tangga.

DUG DUG DUG

Suara itu, suara kayu yang sedang Chanyeol belah. Baekhyun berbalik menuju halaman belakang. Keringatnya lahir dari pori-pori sebesar biji jeruk nipis. Si mungil melangkah kecil-kecil dari pintu. Dilihat, engselnya masih rusak akibat malam kemarin Baekhyun memaksa menerobos masuk.

Mengingatnya membuat si omega merasa semakin gugup dan malu.

Pintu belakang ditutupnya pelan. Terlihat, Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada sedang mengangkat kapak ke udara. Kulit cokelatnya yang berkeringat tampak mengkilap terpapar sinar matahari. Chanyeol...terlihat seperti lukisan hidup.

Baekhyun jadi lebih-lebih-lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Sial.

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar Baekhyun berusaha terlihat normal.

Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah kayu-kayu yang masih utuh. Baekhyun langsung saja berlari dan menangkup satu diantaranya. Meletakkan ke alas batu dan menunggu Chanyeol membelahnya.

Sejak detik itu, keduanya sibuk bekerja dalam diam. Seolah membelah kayu adalah pekerjaan yang harus mengerahkan seluruh kinerja tubuhmu.

Termasuk mulut.

 _Kenapa harus secanggung ini?_

Baekhyun berdehem, "terima kasih sudah memanggil Baazi," ucapnya sambil melirik Chanyeol.

Pria itu mengayunkan kapak dengan keras ke kayu sampai terbelah. Baekhyun tersentak kaget namun sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa saja.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mengayunkan kapak ke kayu dengan kuat. Lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Lagi, si omega terlonjak kaget.

"Aku akan pergi berburu selama dua hari," Chanyeol menyela sambil menyeka keringat di dahi. "Hanya memastikan kau ingin ikut atau tidak."

Satu hela nafas yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tahan akhirnya terbuang dengan begitu saja. Si alpha dengan santai menatapnya sambil menunggu jawaban. Sangat kontras dengan si Omega yang kini sedang bingung.

Tawaran tersirat itu tentu saja merupakan tiket emas menuju apa yang dia inginkan selama ini. Yakni belajar berburu, belajar menjadi _werewolf_ yang semestinya.

Tapi itu berarti, mereka akan lebih banyak berinteraksi bersama. Si mungil menunduk menatap jemari kakinya yang bergerak tak jelas karena cemas.

"Mungkin lebih baik tidak. Aku belum pandai menjaga diriku sendiri," tolaknya diakhiri dengan bibir cemberut. "Daripada nanti aku menyusahkanmu?"

"Jika tidak bisa atau belum pandai, berusaha!" ejek si alpha sambil mengikat beberapa kayu. "Payah!" tutupnya sambil melirik Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Bagusnya, si omega melihat lirikan tajam itu dan emosinya naik seketika. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkanmu!"

"Tidak ingin menyusahkan atau tidak ingin berusaha?"

"Aku ingin berusaha!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh untuk meredam amarah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membantahmu, Chanyeol. Kau sudah membantuku dalam banyak hal. Aku ingin bersikap baik."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku ingin kau ikut," perintah Chanyeol sambil mengikat beberapa kayu dengan akar rotan.

Sedang Baekhyun yang masih terdiam bingung itu tergagap tak tahu harus bilang apa. Sejak kapan Chanyeol berubah diktator begini? Dia bahkan tak memberi Baekhyun kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak ingin ikut dan berlalu dengan seikat kayu di bahu.

"Kemasi barang-barang yang ingin kau bawa. Nanti sore kita berangkat," teriaknya dari gudang penyimpanan selagi Baekhyun merutuk kesal.

Angin bertiup kencang, membawa daun-daun pepohonan bergesekkan. Memberi musik pengiring selagi Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi saat dia pergi berburu dengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin dia akan terpisah dari pria itu lalu tersesat dan diburu serigala lagi.

Atau bisa juga dia diterkam beruang saat sedang membidik tupai.

Dan yang terbodoh, Baekhyun bisa kehilangan obat pemberian Baazi dan heat nya seketika kambuh.

Lalu siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya saat semua itu terjadi?

Tentu saja Chanyeol.

 _Sial..._

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sore menjelang dengan cepat saat Baekhyun tak menginginkannya untuk terjadi.

Seperti yang direncanakan, mereka berdua berangkat untuk melakukan perburuan karena musim dingin akan segera datang. Mereka harus pandai-pandai menumpuk persediaan daging jika tidak ingin mati kelaparan.

Chanyeol membawa banyak sekali anak panah. Satu parang dan satu mata tombak juga tergantung di pinggang pria itu. Dia terlihat sangat siap dalam persiapan senjata. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya membawa sepuluh anak panah dan busur.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku berburu bersama seseorang," Baekhyun mencicit dari belakang Chanyeol karena pria itu berjalan dengan cepat seolah sedang dikejar maut.

Mungkin karena mentari di ufuk barat sudah hampir habis ditelan cakrawala. Chanyeol juga sempat bilang bahwa mereka harus segera menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk mendirikan tenda dan menyalakan api unggun.

Di depan, si alpha terus berjalan sambil menebas beberapa dahan yang menghalangi jalan. "Kalau begitu pelajari baik-baik. Jangan buat rekanmu habis kesabaran," ucapnya pedas.

"Aku pengamat yang baik," jawab si omega dengan percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti saat mereka memijak sebuah dataran rata yang cukup luas dan tidak terlalu banyak ditumbuhi tanaman liar. Tanah landai dan ada cukup ruang bagi mereka untuk membuat tenda dan api unggun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan seikat kayu yang dari tadi ditentengnya. "Kita bermalam disini. Tanahnya datar dan sekeliling kita ditumbuhi pohon besar. Aku harap api unggunnya tidak menarik perhatian binatang malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju sambil melihat ke sekitar. Pohonnya tinggi-tinggi menjulang. Rimbun daun di atas kepala mereka juga menyisakan ruang untuk langit dan bintang. Omega itu bergegas membantu Chanyeol mendirikan tenda sederhana dengan alas selimut.

Beberapa batuan ditata melingkar, mengelilingi kayu yang sedang Chanyeol bakar dengan bantuan rumput kering. Baekhyun berjongkok sambil menahan senyum antusias. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah perkemahannya yang pertama kali dilakukan di hutan sungguhan.

Dulu dia dan Sehun hanya akan berkemah di belakang rumah kalau Baekhyun sudah merengek ingin melakukannya. Hanya sebatas itu.

"Aku bayangkan, ini akan berlangsung seperti Perburuan Semalam yang sering Sehun ikuti."

"Sehun?"

"Adikku," jawab si mungil sambil mengingat wajah usil Sehun yang sangat dia benci. "Dia sudah ikut Perburuan Semalam sejak umurnya lima tahun. Saat pulang, dia akan membawa sekarung tupai dan burung. Dia sangat pandai berburu. Aku iri."

"Kau membawa apa saat pulang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk dan menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya yang berdebu.

Sambil mendudukkan pantatnya ke tanah, Baekhyun mencoba merangkai kata apa yang harus dia ucapkan. Tentang kehidupannya yang dipenuhi dengan larangan dan kurungan sejak kecil oleh sang Ayah.

Apakah itu perlu? Haruskah Baekhyun memberitahu kebenarannya atau berbohong saja?

"Aku...umm."

Mungkin Baekhyun memang harus mempercayai ucapan Baazi tentang seseorang yang didatangkan untuk mengurangi beban di pundaknya. Chanyeol tentu saja adalah orang itu dan rasanya, bercerita tentang keadaan keluarganya bukan masalah besar.

Apa yang telah terjadi, seburuk apa pun harus tetap disyukuri. Proses hidup. Proses ditempa. Semua yang menimpanya adalah pembelajaran dan Chanyeol pasti mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah dibolehkan ikut. Aku gampang sakit saat kecil. Orang tuaku pikir, aku hanya akan menimbulkan masalah di perkemahan. Mereka bilang, hutan bukan tempat bermain yang bagus untukku," Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir ceritanya dengan gurat kesedihan.

Di sampingnya, Chanyeol terkekeh. "Pembohong," ejeknya lagi dengan pedas. "Hutan adalah petualangan."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Dan petualangan adalah hidup yang sebenarnya."

Diam-diam, pemuda itu mulai menanamkan prinsip yang kemarin Chanyeol coba tanamkan kepadanya tentang _balas membuang keluarganya_. Mungkin dia memang harus melakukannya dan mulai menaruh kepercayaan pada niat baik Chanyeol.

Seperti yang Baazi bilang, saat belahan jiwa telah saling dipertemukan, maka kebaikan menyertai di belakangnya. Yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan hanya percaya dan menerima pria di sampingnya ini sebagai mate.

Lagi pula, tak perlu terburu dalam jatuh cinta. Yang membutuhkan perjuangan biasanya yang bertahan lebih lama. Pelan tapi pasti, Baekhyun pasti bisa membuka hatinya. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol.

"Ketika aku melihatmu berubah wujud ke bentuk serigala, kau membuatku setengah mati iri. Aku harap suatu hari nanti aku bisa berlari mengelilingi lembah Avash dalam wujud serigala," puji Baekhyun entah dalam rangka apa.

Chanyeol berdehem. "Aku _werewolf_ sejati."

Sedari tadi pria itu bahkan tak menatap Baekhyun dan terus sibuk dengan api yang sebenarnya bisa melahap sendiri kayunya. Kalau diteliti, Chanyeol hanya membolak-balik kayu yang sama sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Baekhyun juga tahu pria itu mendengarkannya dengan baik. Pemuda itu bisa merasakannya. Chanyeol hanya...sangat kaku. Susah untuk didekati. Persis seperti apa yang Baazi ucapkan.

Mungkin sedikit dengan sebuah obrolan ringan bisa melebur tembok diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun mencoba.

"Kalungmu bagus," puji si omega sambil menunjuk bandul taring di kalung itu.

Chanyeol menarik tali yang melingkar di lehernit lalu memainkan bandul taringnya, "Baazi memberi kalung ini padaku agar saat kau mendapat heat, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal diluar kendali."

Segera setelah Chanyeol menutup mulut, pria itu sendiri sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja dia katakan seharusnya menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan Baazi. Tapi telinga Baekhyun tentu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan dari ekor matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat si omega tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hal-hal diluar kendali? Apa maksudnya?" dengan nada menuntut, Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Merasa sudah kepalang basah, Chanyeol tentu tak bisa mengelak dan memutuskan untuk mengatakannya saja. Lagi pula, ini bukan masalah besar karena dia tidak berniat untuk menyakiti siapa pun.

Niatnya baik.

Selalu baik bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"Aku bilang pada nenek tua itu saat di pondok bahwa kita telah terimprint. Kejadian di sungai, semuanya, dia sudah tahu. Baazi merasa senang, tapi aku-" Chanyeol masih berusaha fokus menatap jilatan api yang perlahan melahap kayu. "Aku pikir kita masih sangat asing untuk satu sama lain."

Pikirannya melambung ke masa lalu, disaat pertama kali mata mereka bertemu dan rotasi kehidupannya berhenti. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun yang kala itu terdampar di pinggir sungai.

"Aku kebingungan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana memperlakukanmu. Semuanya terasa sangat tiba-tiba," lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada sedih.

Si omega tergagap. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan.

Apa yang telah ia pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menilai Chanyeol sebagai seorang pengecut saat dia merelakan dirinya untuk memakai kalung penyiksa itu? Dan yang terpenting, Chanyeol melakukannya hanya agar Baekhyun tak merasa disakiti dan diperlakukan semena-mena?

"Jadi aku terus memikirkan ini; aku tidak ingin kau memandangku sebagai seorang pemerkosa, tukang memanfaatkan keadaan. Karena menjadi mate mu, bukan berarti aku memiliki hak atas semua hal. Menjadi mate mu, itu berarti aku harus selalu melindungimu seumur hidupku dengan-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti disana.

Mengapa lama kelamaan, ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti roman picisan yang kuno?

Baekhyun pasti memendam rasa geli di dalam benak, pikir sang alpha. Chanyeol paham dia harus segera meluruskan semuanya.

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu, aku hanya mengutarakan prinsip."

Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan pilu. "Apa itu...bisa menyakitimu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menatap tanah, "talinya akan mencekik dan membakar leherku. Hanya jika aku nekat mendekatimu saat heat."

Saat Chanyeol kembali mengangkat wajahnya, yang pertama dia temukan adalah raut bersalah Baekhyun. Omega di hadapannya buru-buru memalingkan wajah ke api unggun. Matanya memantulkan kobaran api dengan kilatan cemas.

Suasana jadi sangat buruk sekarang. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memperbaikinya tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia benar-benar buruk dalam hal ini.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melepaskannya. Jangan khawatir," hibur si alpha sambil tak henti menatap guratan sedih yang masih terpatri di wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pikir kalimat itu bisa menghibur atau setidaknya menenangkan Baekhyun. Tapi sungguh, dia salah besar.

"Entah kenapa itu justru menggangguku."

Baekhyun justru semakin merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku bisa segila apa," sahut Chanyeol terus mencoba memperbaiki keadaan. "Jalani saja apa yang ada sampai kita menemukan jalan keluar lain . Lagi pula, kau punya obatnya 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meraba obat di saku celana. Tapi bagaimana? Baekhyun membenci obat itu melebihi ia membenci ketimun. Mau mengeluh pun dia malu karena secara tidak langsung, ia meminta kepada Chanyeol untuk melakukan hubungan badan dengannya sebagai jalan keluar lain.

Sungguh dilema.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa mengajarimu," tawar si alpha sambil menghadapkan badannya kepada si omega.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Berubah ke bentuk serigalamu."

Sontak saja senyuman Baekhyun langsung terkembang dengan lebar. "Sungguh?!"

Chanyeol merotasikan bola mata, "ya atau tidak?"

"TENTU SAJA YA!"

Baekhyun yang kelewat antusias itu langsung berdiri dan melepas alas kaki kulitnya. Dengan terburu, omega itu juga melepas kaos lantas dilanjutkan ke celana.

Chanyeol berjengit panik, "Tunggu-tunggu! Kau mau apa?"

Gerakan Baekhyun berhenti saat dia hampir menurunkan celananya. "Aku dengar kita harus melepas baju saat ingin berubah wujud?" jawabnya lugu.

Orang-orang lembah seberang memang menerapkan ajaran melepas baju saat berubah wujud untuk para pup. Pendidikan tentang _shape shifting_ dan berburu selalu dimulai sejak usia lima tahun.

Dan Baekhyun pikir, dia bisa seenaknya saja melepas baju di depan Chanyeol hanya karena dia akan diajari berubah wujud.

Apa dia lupa bahwa dia sudah bukan anak usia lima?

"Tidak perlu," Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali. "Ini masih tahap awal. Itu besok, masih jauh. Sekarang pakai bajumu lagi dan duduklah!" Titah si alpha sambil menunjuk tempat di depannya.

Dengan patuh si omega kembali memakai kaos yang sudah ia lempar ke tanah. Tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol kini sedang berusaha menghilangkan canggung di dalam diri akibat dari apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Sudah!" Baekhyun memekik setelah kaosnya terpakai kembali dengan pantas.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah kepayahan, "pada dasarnya, jika kau ingin bisa dengan fasih berubah wujud, kau harus memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan serigalamu di dalam sana."

Dengan seenaknya, Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan Baekhyun ke depan dada. Pria itu dengan sangat tidak peka memajukan dirinya dan lalu duduk bersila. Lutut mereka bertumpukan.

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol ikut menyilangkan tangannya sendiri ke depan dada.

Si mungil mengangguk kecil. "Siap."

Debar jantung Baekhyun di dalam sana taunya sudah berdebar dengan cepat dan sesak. Gugup yang tadinya tak terasa perlahan menyelimuti batin. Pemuda itu mati-matian menyembunyikannya. Jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu kalau dia sedang dirundung malu.

Ditundukkan wajahnya selagi bisa Baekhyun rasakan Chanyeol sedang membenahi posisi duduk.

Pria di seberangnya berbisik, "pejamkan matamu."

Baekhyun tak segan menurutinya. Saat mata telah terpejam, yang ia rasakan adalah sunyi yang dalam. Ruang dan waktu tertelan ke belakang dan menghilang.

"Aku akan mencoba menemui serigalamu," lagi, suara berat itu berbisik.

Gelap yang biasanya terasa mencekam kini tak terasa barang sebersit saja. Semua terasa tenang dan ringan. Yang bisa Baekhyun dengar kala itu hanya suara debar jantungnya dan hela nafas Chanyeol yang menguarkan uap hangat. Semua terasa sangat tenang.

Sampai tiba-tiba dahinya terasa ditubruk sesuatu. Yang lebih mungil terlonjak kaget.

Jika saja Chanyeol tak berdehem, mungkin Baekhyun sudah mendorong apa pun itu yang menempel di dahi, namun tidak jadi karena itu adalah dahi Chanyeol.

"Kalian sering berkomunikasi?" bisik suara berat itu di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Si mungil menggeleng kecil, "tidak sering tapi pernah. Dia selalu berada di sudut tergelap di dalam pikiranku." jelasnya gugup

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba masuk," Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya setiap kali pria itu berbisik.

Kini, ujung hidung mereka juga saling bertemu. Baekhyun sempat kehilangan nafasnya. Dia benar-benar gugup namun di sisi lain harus tetap berkonsentrasi dan tenang. Rasanya sungguh berat karena ini adalah bentuk interaksi mereka yang paling intim dan tiba-tiba.

Jantungnya bahkan berdetak sampai membuat tubuhnya berdenyut gugup. Ini benar-benar tak nyaman.

"Harus ada seseorang yang memanggil _wolf_ mu keluar dari persembunyiannya," embusan nafas Chanyeol kini terasa meraba kulitnya dengan ringan.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua debaran tak nyaman di tubuh dan kembali berkonsentrasi. Dibuangnya cemas dalam hati. Dihapusnya rasa tak nyaman di dalam diri sampai benaknya jernih lagi.

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun juga kian memudar.

Gelap perlahan berubah terang di sudut terdalam pikirannya. Baekhyun menemukan sosok serigalanya sendiri yang selama ini jarang menampakkan diri.

Dia sangat cantik dan menawan. Bulunya berwarna putih salju dengan telinga tegak yang kemerahan di sisi dalam.

Mata kuning keemasannya kala itu tepat menyorot ke arah Baekhyun. Serigalanya itu, terlihat sangat lesu dan murung. Tubuhnya merunduk ke tanah dan yang dia lakukan hanya berdiam di sana.

"Aku melihatmu," bisikan Chanyeol terdengar menggaung di tengah kegelapan.

Baekhyun mencari ke segala sudut barang kali dia bisa menemukan sumber suara itu. Namun yang dia temukan justru sosok serigala hitam yang kemarin telah dua kali menyelamatkannya.

Mata merah yang diselimuti bulu hitam pekat itu menatap serigala Baekhyun sambil berjalan dengan gagahnya. Si hitam mendekat perlahan ke si putih.

Dua-duanya tampak masih sangat asing satu sama lain.

Sedang si putih masih meringkuk lesu, serigala hitam itu mengelilinginya sambil mengendus. Baekhyun masih betah berdiri mengawasi dengan jantung berdebar.

Sampai tiba-tiba serigala hitam Chanyeol menjilati wajah si serigala putih. Dua serigala itu kini bergumul dalam perkenalan selayaknya serigala. Mereka membaui, menjilat dan saling memeluk leher.

Baekhyun terkesima. Rasanya seluruh ruang di dalam dirinya yang selama ini terasa dingin mendadak hangat. Yang kosong langsung terisi. Yang gelap berubah terang.

"Chanyeol..." bisiknya dengan sangat lirih.

Dengan lancang, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah pria ini tak lagi berjarak. Hidung dan dahi mereka masih menempel. Baekhyun sungguh tak mampu lagi menahan debaran di jantungnya yang sesak.

"Chanyeol..." panggilnya lagi kali ini dengan suara yang mendamba. "Alphaku."

Perlahan, mata Chanyeol terbuka dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Debaran di dalam dirinya langsung menggila dan Baekhyun sungguh sudah kehilangan diri.

Diraihnya bibir tebal yang kemarin sempat mengusirnya itu dalam ciuman. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menahannya di sana.

Baekhyun pikir dia sudah gila.

Dia gila karena mencium Chanyeol.

Dia gila karena rasanya sangat liar.

Rasa cintanya ini terasa amat liar.

Chanyeol seperti menghidupkan batinnya telah lama tertidur. Pria itu melindunginya, menaunginya, mengajari Baekhyun menjadi seorang manusia serigala yang semestinya.

Semua yang pria itu berikan adalah apa yang selama ini Baekhyun butuh kan. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta.

Bibir mereka masih bertemu kala itu. Ketika keduanya kukuh terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa selain menikmati detik demi detik dalam penyatuan sederhana. Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut mulai membuka belah bibirnya untuk menyelipkan milik Baekhyun.

"Mmh," bibir tipis itu melenguh merasakan lumatan ringan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Chanyeol merangkum rahang Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Dilumatnya dengan pelan sampai Chanyeol bisa merasakan getaran di bibir mereka berdua.

Si alpha mengulanginya. Menyesap bibir Baekhyun sampai pemuda itu melenguh lagi. Getar bibir mereka makin terasa. Lumatan-lumatan pelan yang kian menuntut mulai membakar gairah. Menyalurkan gelenyar nafsu ke seluruh tubuh.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun memutuskan memisahkan diri lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan ruam panas di pipi.

Tangan kanannya terangkat ke depan wajah Chanyeol, menunjukkan kalung penyiksa yang tadi pria itu pakai. "Aku tidak ingin kau memakai kalung ini lagi."

Si alpha terbelalak antara kaget bercampur panik. Dia tidak sadar bahwa selama mereka berciuman, diam-diam Baekhyun memotong talinya dengan mata tombak yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun melempar kalung itu ke dalam kobaran api unggun sampai jilatannya menyambut, membumbung tinggi dan membakar habis tanpa sisa.

"Kau gila," vonis Chanyeol sambil menatap mata sayu Baekhyun.

Bibir omega di hadapannya ini terbuka dan terengah. Chanyeol bahkan jelas merasakan kedua tangan si omega meremas bahunya kuat-kuat dengan irama yang beraturan. Dia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Aku muak dengan obat sialan ini," bisik Baekhyun kini seraya membuang kantung berisi obat pemberian Baazi ke api unggun.

Omega di hadapannya bangkit dan dengan sangat lancang duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun merabai belakang leher Chanyeol dan lalu menyelusupkan jemari ke sela rambut pria itu lalu meremasnya pelan.

Dia sungguh erotis di mata Chanyeol sekarang.

"Heat ku kambuh," bisik Baekhyun dengan terengah.

Diiringi tatapan sayu, bibir merah itu mencium dagu dan sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan teramat mendamba, dan berbisik, "kau mau melarikan diri lagi atau menyelesaikannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Kamu #timkaburkebaazi atau #timcumshot?

Oiya maapin kalo ga ngefeel atau diksinya ga sinkron. Aku masi manusia. Bukan unicorn.

Yaudah. Mintak permen dong, Maleen!


	5. Fiendfyre

**Fiendfyre**

* * *

"Kau mau melarikan diri lagi atau menyelesaikannya?" nafas si omega menyapu sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Daun bibir mereka masih menggantung dan merindu. Sapuan nafas Baekhyun memancing kembali lumatan pelan mereka yang amatir namun menggetarkan.

Si mungil masih merangkum rahang Chanyeol saat gelenyar panas di kulit mulai merambat. Bibirnya digigit, guna menahan gejolak. Kepalanya terasa pusing mendadak.

"Mnh, sakit," keluh Baekhyun.

Saat itu tubuhnya terasa seperti dihujani jarum. Baekhyun tiba-tiba terpejam dengan bibir membuka. Dia haus akan sentuhan. Dipaksa tunduk pada kekangan heat yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

Lunglai, tak bisa menahan apa pun itu yang kini sedang bergejolak di dalam diri karena rasanya luar biasa menyiksa.

"Aku butuh knot mu," pintanya parau dengan nafas terburu.

Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. "Kita harus ke Baazi."

Rasa panas yang bergulung-gulung di darah, mengalir cepat ke seluruh tubuh membawa gairah.

Baekhyun yang terengah mencoba menggapai bibir pria di hadapannya ini namun Chanyeol buru-buru mendorongnya. Tubuh kecil itu terduduk di tanah. Mencium kerasnya alas bebatuan.

Baekhyun meringis, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang tengah disiksa heat.

"Chanyeol-" rintihnya lemah sambil mencengkeram baju kuat-kuat.

"Jangan gila!" alpha di hadapannya membentak. "Kau bisa hamil!"

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut sakit bak ditikam pedang. Serigala di dalam dirinya pun ikut merintih pilu mendengar penolakan yang dilakukan sang alpha dengan telak.

Dua jiwa itu jelas tersakiti oleh perbuatannya dan Chanyeol yang belum memiliki kepercayaan diri itu justru berubah menjadi bentuk serigalanya, berencana membawa Baekhyun ke pondok Baazi.

Si omega menangis sambil berusaha menggapai Chanyeol. "Aku mohon," bisiknya sambil menengadahkan tangan.

Kepala serigala hitam di hadapannya menunduk sambil melotot tajam. Menggeram. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap meraih kepala si hitam dan meremas bulu di lehernya.

Omega malang itu menangis di wajah si hitam sambil memohon, "aku membutuhkanmu, Chanyeol. Aku tersiksa, ku mohon."

Chanyeol menggeram, memamerkan jajaran taringnya.

Sudah pasti sang alpha hendak membawanya kembali ke Baazi dan yang pasti terjadi adalah, Baekhyun harus menelan kembali obat-obatan terkutuk itu. Dia tidak mau lagi.

Tangan gemetarnya meraih rahang si hitam dan dielus lagi dengan perlahan. "Aku ingin kau yang meredakan sakitku."

Geraman Chanyeol mereda perlahan seiring dengan elusan lembut yang Baekhyun sapukan ke wajah kerasnya. Raut serigala itu melunak. Pelan tapi pasti menyongsong wajah Baekhyun.

Perlahan, panggilan di dalam diri Chanyeol membawa pria itu kembali ke wujud manusianya. Baekhyun masih setia memeluk kepala Chanyeol selagi pria itu kembali ke bentuk manusianya.

"Aku mohon jangan lari...jangan lari lagi," bisiknya lemah. "Alpha ku..."

Sedang Chanyeol yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya itu kini berdiri tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tangannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun untuk ditarik mendekat. Diremasnya kuat-kuat sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol membawa bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Baekhyun bergetar di lumatan pertama. Jemarinya meremas rambut Chanyeol kuat tiap kali pria itu menghisap bibir bawahnya. Jauh sudah mereka terbuai di dalamnya.

Buru-buru Chanyeol menanggalkan semua pakaian yang masih Baekhyun kenakan. Baru saat tubuh telanjang yang dipenuhi kilap keringat itu terlihat jelas di matanya, sang alpha seperti dibuat buta.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam lengan kekarnya. Dihisap, dijilat dan dihirup kuat ceruk leher Baekhyun yang dipenuhi aroma heat.

"Mmh," si omega melenguh erotis.

Chanyeol terpejam merasakan gelenyar nafsu yang membumbung ke kepala. Digenggamnya pinggang Baekhyun yang terasa panas di telapak tangan.

Pria itu dengan liar mencumbui sekujur leher, dada dan perut Baekhyun. Menjejakkan liurnya ke setiap inchi diiringi dengan desahan putus asa si omega.

"Mmhh," Baekhyun menggelinjang frustrasi saat lidah Chanyeol menyapu puncak dadanya.

Terpejam Baekhyun menikmati setiap sentuhan di tubuh yang meredakan sakit. Bibir terus membuka, disibukkan oleh nafas terburu dan lenguhan pasrah.

Obatnya yang tadi mati-matian dia pinta kini sedang menjamahi tubuh. Mendinginkan yang panas. Meredakan yang pilu. Mengisi jiwanya yang sudah lama kosong. Bibir Chanyeol kembali bersarang di lehernya sambil terus meninggalkan jejak kecupan.

"Aku bersumpah, kau sangat cantik," meskipun terdengar sangat lemah, tapi bisikan sang alpha yang membelai telinganya itu imbasnya luar biasa kuat.

Baekhyun memeluk leher pria itu sambil mengendus rambut hitamnya, "ulangi."

"Cantik," ulang Chanyeol di leher sang omega.

"Lebih keras."

"Milikku," Chanyeol mendadak menggenggam pantat Baekhyun dan meremasnya kuat.

Si mungil terlonjak kaget namun tersenyum di akhir. Baekhyun mendadak menahan nafas saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua. Pria itu bernafas berat di lehernya sambil menahan erangan di tenggorokan.

Satu tangannya mampir, menyatukan dua benda yang sudah tegang itu untuk di remas.

"Ahh hah," desahan tak mampu ditepis lagi.

Tangan gemetar Baekhyun berpegangan erat pada bahu kencang Chanyeol. Meremas biseps sang pria itu tiap kali pijatan tangannya di kejantanan mereka terasa memuncak lalu menyusut.

Gelombang nikmat menggerus bak ombak yang mencium pantai dan kembali terdorong ke laut.

"Ahh," Baekhyun mendesah kuat.

Tangan kiri sang alpha yang bebas kini bergerilya ke belah pantatnya yang telah basah oleh cairan alami yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Tubuh mungil itu menegang ketika Chanyeol mengintip lubangnya dengan memasukkan seruas jari menembus ke dalam.

Bibirnya membuka sampai liur mengalir melewati bibir, "hah, ah...Chanyeol," panggilnya dengan putus asa.

Desah demi desah dari bibir tipis yang sesekali mencium dadanya itu mengalun, memancing nafsu Chanyeol naik sampai batasnya. Satu jari telah masuk, merabai dinding yang nanti akan membungkus knotnya erat. Terasa ketat dan hangat.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan lalu membaringkannya ke atas dedaunan kering. Sedikit terburu. Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan dingin dedaunan. Ia peluk Chanyeol kuat-kuat guna mencari kehangatan.

Saat direntangkan kedua pahanya agar membuka, Baekhyun mati-matian menahan malu. Wajah terasa panas. Ujung kakinya kesemutan karena terus-terusan tegang. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya kini kram dan tegang.

Lalu Chanyeol, dengan seenaknya justru memandangi tubuh mengkilap Baekhyun yang disapu sinar rembulan tanpa berkedip. Benar-benar dimulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jari kaki. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menghindari tatapan tak terbaca sang alpha yang membuatnya mati kutu.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!" Baekhyun menggerutu malu.

Pria yang berjongkok di tengah kedua kakinya itu merunduk sambil terkekeh. Menciumi perut Baekhyun lalu naik ke dada dan bibir. Dilumatnya sekali lalu tersenyumlah Chanyeol di bibir si omega, "kau membuatku membeku."

Tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun tanpa ragu balas mengecup dan melumat si tebal. Dengan berani melesakkan lidahnya dan menggoda milik Chanyeol untuk saling melilit sampai nafas keduanya habis.

"Akh!" jeritan Baekhyun terhirup oleh cumbuan Chanyeol di bibirnya.

Mendadak sesuatu terasa mendesak dirinya di bawah sana. Baekhyun melirik ke bawah, ke arah pinggang sang alpha yang sedang berusaha mendorong kejantanannya.

Belum seluruhnya tenggelam masuk, tubuh mungil itu telah mengejang dan kram karena penis Chanyeol terasa membelah. Tangannya dengan keras mencakar punggung Chanyeol sampai gurat merah membekas jelas.

"Ergh!" baru setelah geraman sang alpha berembus di tengkuk, Baekhyun mengejang dan merintih keras.

Pinggangnya menggeliat tak nyaman karena pedih yang mendera. Chanyeol pula tak henti menyamankan dirinya di dalam sana padahal, setiap gerakan yang pria itu perbuat sungguh menyiksa Baekhyun.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mulai untuk melakukan penetrasi. Awalnya terasa sangat pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Melihat wajah si omega yang mengerut menahan sakit membuat sang alpha mati-matian menahan diri agar tak terburu.

"A-akh!" tiba-tiba, Baekhyun memekik sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Chanyeol saat kejantanannya menusuk masuk, jauh dan begitu dalam.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kerut di dahi Baekhyun memudar setelahnya. Ia pikir yang tadi telah diraih adalah titik nikmat Baekhyun.

Pria itu mulai melajukan dirinya di dalam sana dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Diamatinya raut kesakitan di wajah Baekhyun berangsur menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi yang bukan main sensual.

"Ahh ahh," desahan dari si bibir tipis pun akhirnya terdengar juga, menandakan bahwa penyatuan mereka tak lagi hanya membawa sakit.

Dua kaki kurus Baekhyun dituntun oleh yang lebih besar untuk melingkar ke pinggang. Panas kulit keduanya bertemu dan bergesekkan. Baekhyun tak bisa mengingat hal selain wajah Chanyeol yang menengadah ke langit dengan bibir terbuka.

Sesekali, sorot mereka bertemu selagi hentakan di bawah sana terasa makin memabukkan. Kabut nafsu memenuhi tatapan keduanya. Baekhyun mencoba menggapai wajah Chanyeol dengan tangan karena kala itu, dia sangat tampan.

Baekhyun ingin menyentuhnya dan memeluknya sampai pagi.

Dan saat si mungil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, diraupnya bibir tebal itu untuk saling meleburkan desah demi desah di mulut.

Baekhyun merasakan jemari kaki sampai lututnya mulai kram. Dorongan Chanyeol tak ada habisnya menumbuk bagian terdalam. Sampai tiba-tiba darah di sekujur tubuh melaju kencang, mendidih dan luruh ke pinggul dan penisnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu langsung meraih penis Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah dan berkedut hebat untuk diremas.

"Ah, jangan!" tolak Baekhyun mencoba mengenyahkan tangan Chanyeol di penisnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, tubuh mungil di bawah kungkungan mengejang hebat.

"Aa! Aahh," dada Baekhyun membusung naik hingga bertabrakan dengan perut Chanyeol saat ia mencapai kepuasan.

Cairannya menyemprot keluar, membasahi perut dan dada mereka berdua. Baekhyun melihat kumparan bintang menaungi wajah putus asa Chanyeol yang masih bergerak, mendorong mencari kenikmatan.

Pria itu membungkuk dan meraih bibir tipis yang bahkan masih sibuk terengah, akibat dari sisa-sisa orgasme barusan.

"Kau...sangat...nikmat," puji Chanyeol dengan terputus-putus.

Malam itu gairah keduanya melebur bersama di bawah rasi bintang. Hembus angin, kemerasak dedaunan dan bara api unggun yang mulai meredup jadi saksi bisu betapa panasnya gejolak seksual yang alpha dan omega ini habiskan dalam semalam.

Baekhyun yang sudah klimaks hingga lima kali dengan lima posisi yang berbeda itu kini dengan sisa tenaga memeluk leher Chanyeol yang tak kunjung sampai.

"Pegangan erat," Pria itu kini sedang berdiri sambil menggendong Baekhyun di depan, menopangnya dengan dua tangan.

Si mungil sempat mengeluh bahwa dia sudah tak kuat berpegangan jadi Chanyeol terpaksa mencari sebuah pohon untuk sandaran.

"Hng! Ahh," Tubuh lemah itu terlonjak naik turun seiring dengan Chanyeol yang kembali menghentak.

Penyatuan mereka di bawah sana masih berlanjut dengan knot Chanyeol yang mulai terbentuk. Kejantanannya melesak lebih dalam dengan posisi ini. Baekhyun yang sudah tak bertenaga itu bahkan tak kuasa lagi bersuara.

"Ooh, Baekhyun..." suara berat itu mengalun berat diiringi dengan semakin terbentuknya knot di dalam rahim si omega.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan dengan kuat dinding hangat di dalam sana semakin menyempit seiring dengan knotnya yang membesar. Penetrasinya tak lagi leluasa padahal sesuatu di dalam sana mulai bergolak minta dilepaskan.

Dicengkeramnya pantat Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Satu dorongan kuat disarangkan Chanyeol sampai bisa ia dengar jeritan lemah Baekhyun di belakang telinganya.

"Aaahh," kedua kaki Chanyeol gemetar menahan lelehan gairah yang mengalir deras melalui kejantanannya yang sudah sempurna tertanam di rahim Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terpejam dimabuk nikmat. Bibirnya menjelajah apa pun itu milik Baekhyun untuk dikecup dengan lembut.

Si mungil mencakar bahu sang alpha dengan wajah berkerut, "mmm, sakit..." keluhnya parau.

Mendengar itu membuat yang lebih besar berpikir cepat. Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas tumpukan daun. _Knotting_ berlanjut dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuan. Dielusnya punggung gemetar yang tengah sibuk menahan sakit.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa setiap guncangan yang dia timbulkan selama proses pembuahan bisa terasa sangat sakit bagi Baekhyun.

"Sshh sakit," bibir tipis itu akhirnya menggigit bahu Chanyeol.

"Tahan sebentar," pria itu berusaha menenangkan dengan membelai tubuh mungil di pangkuan. "Sebentar lagi. Tahan."

Sejenak, masa terlewat dengan sahutan nafas keduanya yang masih belum beraturan. Cengkeraman Baekhyun perlahan melemas. Kakinya juga sudah tidak kram lagi dan dia sudah bisa sedikit beradaptasi dengan sakitnya _knotting_ di bawah sana.

Chanyeol pula tak henti memberinya ciuman ringan di bahu selagi benih-benih pup masih mengucur di dalam. Baekhyun sepertinya tak keberatan dengan sang alpha yang memenuhinya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang sudah sangat nyaman dan enggan memisahkan.

Itu berarti keduanya sudah menyadari tentang komitmen yang baru saja mereka buat dan bersedia menerima apa pun yang akan datang di masa depan. Sungguh, malam ini adalah malam yang tak pernah keduanya bayangkan bisa terjadi.

"Apa yang tadi sempat kau takutkan?" Baekhyun bertanya, memecah keheningan.

Terselip jeda yang lumayan lama sebelum Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara yang terdengar tak percaya diri.

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjaga kalian. Kita tidak hidup di dalam _pack_ atau keluarga besar. Musuh bisa datang dari mana saja. Aku tidak yakin bisa-"

"Omong kosong," potong Baekhyun. "Setahuku, kau yang terbaik dalam hal itu. Lagi pula, kami tidak butuh _pack_ atau pemimpin. Kau adalah segalanya yang kami butuh kan."

Sedetik setelah mengatakannya, Baekhyun justru merasa malu mengingat interaksi mereka sebelumnya yang sangat kaku. "Apa aku terdengar murahan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggeleng. "Kau adalah seleraku."

"Bagus. Karena mulai sekarang aku harus jadi seleramu."

"Kau sudah jadi seleraku sejak pertemuan pertama."

"Sejak pertemuan pertama?" ulang Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. "Kau sangat kasar padaku waktu itu. Jangan pura-pura lupa."

"Aku tahu. Aku kebingungan. Maaf," Chanyeol mencari wajah Baekhyun untuk menemukan bibir tipisnya.

Dicium dan dicumbunya dengan kelewat lembut sampai rasanya seperti mereka baru pertama kali melakukannya. Chanyeol juga merasakan cita rasa anyir yang muncul dari darah di bibir Baekhyun. Dengan yakin, dijilatnya lecet di bibir dalam si mungil sampai membuat Baekhyun mematung.

Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh sambil menunduk, "perutku serasa digelitik."

Tangan besar Chanyeol lalu mengelus perut rata Baekhyun, mencoba merasakan penyatuan mereka di dalam sana. "Hmm. Aku belum selesai."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan seketika, sebuah bayangan di masa depan terlintas di benak.

"Dua pup jantan. Kaki-kaki kecil mereka berwarna putih abu-abu dengan bulu kehitaman. Mereka alpha dominan sepertimu. Sangat nakal dan-" mendadak celotehan itu dihentikan saat Baekhyun dapati, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sorot yang tak terbaca.

"Lupakan saja!" himbaunya langsung bersembunyi di dada Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang sedang pria ini pikirkan setelah mendengar cerita payah Baekhyun barusan. Bisa saja Chanyeol merasa belum bisa menerima kemungkinan itu atau dia akan kembali bersikap antipati lagi.

Baekhyun tak tahu dan takut untuk mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan sekarang.

"Menurutku dua masih kurang."

Terkejutlah ia. Baekhyun terpejam kuat menahan malu dan rasa berdebar yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Ia juga merasakan sebuah ciuman mendarat di rambutnya sedetik setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Mereka berdua pasti sudah gila.

"Berhenti merayu!"

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu, aku hanya-"

"Sedang mengutarakan prinsip?" Baekhyun menggigit dada Chanyeol dengan sengaja sampai pria itu mengeluh kesakitan. "Ish! Prinsipmu itu sangat payah!"

"Yang penting knot ku tidak..." bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan telinga si omega yang memerah. "Aku keluarkan sekarang."

Baekhyun mendelik di dada Chanyeol. Rasa pedihnya jelas membakar pinggul dan pahanya selagi pria itu dengan pelan menarik diri. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh keduanya terpisah dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan sensasi asing akibat dari kekosongan di bawah sana.

Setelah kejantanan Chanyeol keluar, lelehan sperma pria itu menyusul. Meleleh dan mengalir ke paha mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya kepada Chanyeol sambil menghirup aroma kapulaga di leher pria itu kuat-kuat. Kantuk yang hebat langsung menyerang. Sudah tak kuasa lagi melawan lelah yang mendera.

"Aku pikir kita harus mandi," ujar Chanyeol menyadari betapa kotornya mereka saat itu.

Baekhyun sudah hampir jatuh tertidur saat ia menggeleng keberatan dan merengek tak mau, "sungainya jauh. Aku lelah."

"Aku masih kuat menggendongmu."

Si mungil menggeleng lemah seraya menggumam di dadanya, "mmm mnm..."

Sudah jelas bahwa Baekhyun telah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol yang sejujurnya juga telah kelelahan itu berakhir menidurkan Baekhyun ke dalam tenda. Ia mengambil potongan bajunya yang sobek karena tadi mendadak berubah wujud menjadi serigala.

Dibasahinya kain itu dengan bekal air bersih mereka untuk membasuh tubuh Baekhyun yang dipenuhi dengan cairan hasil persetubuhan mereka barusan.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengigau tak nyaman selagi sang alpha mulai membilas pahanya.

Mungkin karena airnya dingin jadi tidur omeganya ini terganggu. Jadilah pria itu membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut agar ia kembali ke alam mimpi.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada yang mengganggu benak Baekhyun selagi dirinya sudah tak bertenaga lagi untuk bertanya. Sebuah pertanyaan pengganjal hati yang belum sempat ditanyakan kepada alpha nya.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya seorang alpha lakukan saat mereka memutuskan untuk _knotting_ dengan si omega. Proses terpenting yang nanti akan mengikat mereka agar bisa menjadi belahan jiwa yang seutuhnya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu kepada Baekhyun.

 _Kenapa kau tidak mengklaimku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Maapin typo, diksi yg gak sinkron dan feel yg gagal membuat kalian engas. Hwhwhw. Laper banget nih. We pamit makan dulu yak. Makasi udah mampir!


	6. Bat-Bogey Hex

**Bat-Bogey Hex**

* * *

Kala itu, matahari belum juga mengintip dari persembunyian saat Chanyeol membidik seekor kelinci liar dengan panahnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di tenda mereka.

Kondisi sekitar masih gelap, masih sangat dingin dan sepi. Hutan pinus di lembah Akasai tempat mereka berkemah ini juga rentan. Tapi Chanyeol tentu tahu bahwa perut mereka butuh diisi.

Sejak semalam, pria itu sadar bahwa dia sudah tidak boleh memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia punya tanggung jawab terhadap seorang yang lain, yang kini masih terlelap di dalam tenda mereka.

Kini, apa pun yang Chanyeol lakukan itu berarti ia lakukan untuk mereka berdua. Selalu begitu dan akan selamanya seperti itu.

Panah melesat cepat ke sasaran.

Kelinci hutan berwarna hitam yang sebenarnya sedang bersiap pergi mencari makan itu mati sudah tertembus di perut. Chanyeol menjemputnya dengan hati senang.

Dibawanya hasil buruan itu kembali ke tenda setelah rampung dikuliti. Berjalan pelan sembari mencoba peruntungan dengan rusa, Chanyeol justru mendengar suara lain dari kejauhan.

"Mnh..."

Telinga otomatis menajam. Deru suaranya sayup-sayup terbawa angin, membelai telinga dengan begitu familier.

Dia mengenali suara apa itu...

Chanyeol lantas berlari menuju tendanya. Disibak dedaunan dan ranting yang mengganggu jalur pelarian. Pria itu buru-buru menyibak kain tendanya sesampainya disana dan lantas mendapati Baekhyun sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri dengan jari.

Wajah kemerahan itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot memohon pertolongan. Langsung saja dilemparkan segala sesuatu yang ada di genggaman. Kelinci, busur dan sebuah mata tombak mendarat ke tanah, sembarangan.

Heat Baekhyun rupanya datang lagi.

Pria itu buru-buru menurunkan celananya yang sudah setengah sobek dan mengangkat pinggang si omega.

Tenda mereka kala itu dipenuhi dengan aroma heat Baekhyun yang membawa tensi sensual. Insting alpha Chanyeol membawa dirinya langsung dimabuk nafsu. Pria itu menggesekkan miliknya ke belah pantat Baekhyun yang sudah basah.

Si omega menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah lemas, "kemana saja?" tanyanya setengah kesal.

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk menggapai telinga si omega dan lalu menjilatnya, "mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Kau bisa _memakanku_ ," goda Baekhyun seraya menggeliat erotis.

Kekehan terdengar pelan menyahut dari si bibir tebal. "Begini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun seolah betul sedang memakannya.

Si mungil menggumam tak jelas. Dirasakannya kecupan demi kecupan mulai berjatuhan di leher dan tengkuk. Chanyeol berubah terburu. Nafasnya menderu cepat di kulit Baekhyun dan benar saja, satu dorongan mengantar sesak dan panas di selatan tubuhnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mendorong seluruh miliknya masuk dan menghentak begitu saja.

"A-ahh!" si omega menjerit menahan sakitnya awal percintaan mereka.

Geraman sang alpha bersarang di helai rambut Baekhyun. Menderu seiring dengan denyutan yang membungkus penyatuan mereka di dalam sana. Terasa sangat panas. Cepat dan ketat.

Bulir keringat lahir tetes demi tetes bagai embun di dedaunan. Dua tubuh itu terus bergerak mengejar kenikmatan sampai sensasi meleleh itu datang lagi.

"Chanyeol! _Ngh_ - _"_ persendian Baekhyun melemas dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk ketika dirinya sampai.

Sang alpha masih bergerak dengan susah payah, terganjal knot yang mulai membengkak. Pria itu mengendus ceruk leher Baekhyun sambil merasakan klimaksnya yang mulai dekat.

Sampai hingga knotnya terbentuk sempurna, tiba-tiba tubuh kekar itu menegang sampai ke jemari kaki. Wajah Chanyeol mendongak menahan nikmatnya puncak persetubuhan mereka.

"Aahh..." desahnya dengan berat.

Keduanya terbaring dengan Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol. Nafas terengah mengisi kekosongan yang sempat tercipta. Si alpha dengan penuh perhatian mengusap seputaran pinggang omeganya karena proses ini pastilah terasa sakit.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak mengeluh seperti yang dia lakukan tadi malam tapi Chanyeol tahu. Pria itu bisa merasakannya melihat betapa tegang bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku lapar," keluh si mungil sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol dan diletakkannya di atas perut.

Tiba-tiba gemuruh lapar dari lambung Baekhyun terdengar.

Keduanya terkekeh saat dirasakan perut si omega bergetar dibarengi suara gemuruh lucu karena lapar. Seingat Chanyeol, terakhir kali mereka makan adalah saat sebelum mereka membangun tenda. Itu pun juga hanya dengan beberapa potong daging rusa panggang yang Chanyeol bawa sebagai camilan.

Pria itu mencium tengkuk Baekhyun lalu berbisik, "kita mandi dulu. Sungainya lumayan dekat."

Si mungil menggeliat tak nyaman, "aku malas berjalan kesana..." tolaknya manja.

"Tawaranku untuk menggendongmu masih berlaku."

Perhatian semacam ini datang lagi...

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil melepas tangan Chanyeol. Rasa mengganjal itu tiba-tiba menyergap dan membuatnya kesal.

Sudah sejak semalam Baekhyun memikirkan apa alasan Chanyeol tidak mengklaimnya? Kenapa pria itu juga tak menjelaskan apa-apa? Tidak mungkin kalau lupa karena klaim itu naluri alami alpha yang tidak ingin omeganya diambil alpha lain.

Atau mungkin...karena Chanyeol memang tidak ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya?

Si mungil memejamkan mata menahan desiran kecewa. Mungkin masih terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk menetapkan satu sama lain sebagai pasangan sejiwa. Mungkin Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya menerima imprint mereka yang terkesan seperti 'kecelakaan' itu.

Semua kemungkinan ini nyatanya mengusik batin Baekhyun. Sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau...yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Di belakangnya, Chanyeol menggumam, "melupakan apa?"

Antara yakin dan tidak yakin, Baekhyun menimbang apakah dia harus menjelaskan kepada pria itu perihal klaim yang mengusiknya habis-habisan.

Jika ia katakan, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan memberinya penolakan atau mungkin penjelasan yang berujung rasa sakit.

Bagaimanapun, seorang alpha mau meredakan heat omeganya belum tentu didasari rasa ingin menerima. Bisa jadi Chanyeol hanya terbawa suasana dan pengaruh feromon heat nya.

Diam-diam, rasa kecewa itu meluas, merambati hati.

"Kau mau bilang apa, hum?" Chanyeol kembali berbisik di telinganya dengan begitu lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu melihat ke bawah, ke pinggang mereka yang masih menempel dengan tatapan ironis. "Aku pikir ini sudah selesai," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa terkekeh setuju dan lalu memisahkan dirinya dari si mungil.

Belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang dibarengi dengan terbangnya sekawanan burung Manyar di langit.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Chanyeol mengolah kelinci hasil buruan yang sempat terbengkalai. Api unggun mereka semalam yang sudah padam dihidupkan kembali dengan bantuan sisa-sisa kayu kering. Dipanggangnya daging kemerahan itu dengan telaten di atas bara api.

Baekhyun duduk bersandar kepadanya, sedang tertidur. Lelaki itu mendengkur halus. Sangat pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum, mendapati kebiasaan itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu.

"Pemalas, bangun." Chanyeol menggoyangkan bahu itu pelan.

Yang sedang tidur terusik juga. Baekhyun menegakkan badannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit.

"Makan," jelas si tinggi sambil memperlihatkan kelinci panggang mereka yang sudah matang.

Beralaskan daun, Chanyeol meletakkan santapan mereka disana. Pria itu membelah kelincinya menjadi dua bagian dan memberikan potongan yang lebih besar untuk Baekhyun. Senyum kecil itu diberikan si mungil kepada si besar sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol balas mengusak rambutnya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Makan yang banyak," ucapnya setelah itu.

Baekhyun menggigit daging di paha kelincinya dengan berat hati. Dia sangat ingin merasa senang dengan perlakuan Chanyeol tapi rasa takut di dalam hati seperti menghantui.

Baekhyun takut dia akan kecewa oleh harapannya sendiri. Dia takut akan ditolak setelah terlanjur menanamkan perasaan untuk Chanyeol di dalam hati.

Dia sangat takut.

Setelan menelan gigitan pertama, Baekhyun meletakkan kembali makanannya ke atas daun. Chanyeol menangkap gerak-gerik itu dan langsung mengalihkan atensi.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak?" tanyanya sambil mencoba mencari sorot Baekhyun yang betah menatap tanah.

"Masih panas," jawab si mungil, menundukkan kepala.

"Berikan padaku," Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil potongan daging itu dan menyobek sedikit.

Meniupnya sampai dirasa sudah tidak panas lagi dan lalu menyuapkan kepada si mungil. "Aaa!"

Baekhyun menatap daging yang Chanyeol coba suapkan dengan tidak selera. Lagi-lagi begini. Lagi-lagi pria itu melakukan hal manis lainnya. Hal manis yang bisa memancing kupu-kupu di dalam perut beterbangan dengan riang.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Baekhyun memakan suapan itu, ia tetap tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol di matanya. Pria itu terlalu menarik. Terlalu mudah disukai hanya dengan visualnya. Baekhyun takut jatuh semakin dalam. Dia takut sekali akan jadi pihak yang ditinggalkan.

Baekhyun sangat takut sampai seluruh tubuhnya berdebar tak nyaman.

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas itu berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa terus menerus begini. Chanyeol juga terlihat tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Pria itu sangat tidak peka. Tidak pandai membaca perasaan seseorang minimal lewat raut wajahnya.

Chanyeol itu payah dalam hal-hal begini jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mulai memperjelas semuanya. Dia harus memulai jika ingin bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengklaim ku?" ucapnya langsung ke inti. "Kau bilang kita terimprint!"

Chanyeol mematung masih dengan sepotong kelinci panggang di kedua tangan. "Ya memang," jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun menganga menahan kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya pemuda itu memukul Chanyeol tepat di wajahnya detik itu juga. "Kau tidak bisa mempermainkan perasaan seseorang seperti ini! Itu sangat jahat!"

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol ikut menganga. Pria itu tak bisa percaya bahwa Baekhyun baru saja memberi tuduhan seperti itu. Ditatapnya mata penuh sorot marah Baekhyun dengan tak kalah kerasnya. "Aku mempermainkan perasaanmu, kau bilang? Bagian mana yang kau sebut aku sedang mempermainkan perasaanmu?"

"Kau bersikap sangat manis! Menggendongku lalu menyuapiku! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa merasakannya, ha? Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu tapi kau tidak membalas?"

Panas mulai menjalari kedua mata sabit itu. Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tak mau sampai Chanyeol menyadari kesedihannya. Menyadari bahwa topik ini sangatlah sensitif dan mampu membuatnya lemah.

Genangan di pelupuk makin terasa berat untuk ditahan seiring dengan si alpha yang tak kunjung buka suara.

Rasanya berat menerima perasaan suka ini sendiri jika memang Chanyeol tak berniat mengklaimnya. Jika benar, Baekhyun beruntung memperjelas semuanya sekarang sebelum rasa di dalam hatinya makin membesar.

Karena semakin kuat Baekhyun mencintai, semakin lemah pula dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau sadar atau tidak kalau sikapmu itu membuatku merasa sangat murahan?" suara itu mencicit sedih.

Terdengar begitu pilu bagi siapa pun yang mendengar, termasuk Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, perubahan suasana hati Baekhyun yang berganti dengan cepat ini membuatnya bingung. Ditambah lagi, dia tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang lain apalagi dalam hal membujuk orang.

Terakhir dia lakukan adalah saat usianya masih tujuh atau delapan.

Tepatnya saat temannya merajuk karena Chanyeol terus mengejek posturnya yang pendek. Saat itu pun Chanyeol tidak pandai membujuk atau setidaknya meminta maaf. Pertemanan mereka kala itu dipenuhi pertengkaran. Dan Chanyeol selalu jadi yang menyebalkan.

Sejak kejadian besar itu, Chanyeol hidup sendiri dan beranggapan bahwa selamanya ia akan sendiri. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan terjadilah imprint itu pula.

Semua hal terjadi dengan tidak terduga dan Chanyeol belum bersiap untuk segala perubahan di hidupnya.

"Hey," bisiknya sambil menggapai bahu si omega.

Baekhyun mengelak, menolak sentuhan tangan Chanyeol di bahunya.

Chanyeol membuang nafas berat. "Perlakuanku yang mana yang membuatmu merasa begitu?"

"Semuanya!" Baekhyun membentak tiba-tiba sambil memukul dadanya sekali. Lumayan kuat.

"Kau berlebihan," sahut Chanyeol.

"Aku berlebihan?!" Baekhyun membola matanya, "katakan itu sekali lagi maka aku akan mencekik lehermu!" pukulan kembali mendarat dari kepalan tangan kecil itu ke dada dan lengan Chanyeol.

Si alpha tidak menepisnya. Sama sekali tak memberi perlawanan dan memilih untuk membiarkan si omega melampiaskan semua kekesalannya. Sudah dibilang, dia itu tidak pandai memperbaiki keadaan. Sering kali obrolannya dengan orang lain hanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Baazi adalah sosok yang paling sering bertengkar dengannya. Keras kepala menjadi persamaan mereka. Batu menubruk batu, hanya akan saling menghantam dan bertolak belakang.

Dan sekarang ditambah Baekhyun...

"Kau sangat brengsek! Menyebalkan! Tidak ada bedanya dengan Ayahku! Aku benci kalian semua!" Baekhyun masih memukuli Chanyeol saat umpatan demi umpatan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol mencoba menggapai kedua tangan si omega setelah dilihatnya, setetes air mata telah meluncur bebas di pipi. "Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku di awal pertemuan kita-Baekhyun! Hentikan!"

"Itu sama sekali tidak membantu, jadi hentikan saja!"

"Berhenti!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan si mungil. Baekhyun bernafas terengah, setengah menahan kesal, setengah terisak.

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menyebutkan Ayahnya, Chanyeol sadar bahwa beban yang ditanggung omeganya itu tidak melulu soal klaim yang dia pertanyakan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki masa kecil yang berat. Sama-sama memiliki kehidupan yang berat dengan keluarga masing-masing. Jadi dia bisa mengerti.

Chanyeol sadar, bahwa omeganya ini begitu rapuh di dalam dan siapa lagi yang akan menguatkannya jika bukan dia. Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk diajak duduk berhadapan. "Aku punya alasan."

Baekhyun dengan ragu balas menatap sorot teduh Chanyeol yang baru kali dia lihat.

"Klaim..." dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun yang basah itu dengan ibu jari. "Menggigit lehermu untuk menyempurnakan ikatan kita, pada dasarnya merupakan naluri asli serigala. Jika dilakukan dalam wujud _wolf_ , maka ikatannya akan jadi ikatan yang paling sempurna."

Di akhir penjelasannya, Chanyeol memberikan sebuah senyum simpul hingga lesung pipi yang langka terlihat itu mencekung di pipi. Samar-samar, kupu-kupu di dalam perut Baekhyun mulai beterbangan lagi. Ramai menggelitik sanubari.

Rasanya lama kelamaan panas. Panas yang gugup dan mendebarkan tiba-tiba mengambil alih perasaan Baekhyun. Dengan tanpa ampun membasmi rasa kecewa dan sedih yang tadi sempat mampir di relung jiwa.

Pelan tapi pasti panas itu menjalar sampai wajah termasuk pipi. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah namun Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya, meminta tatapannya dibalas.

"Aku akan melakukannya saat kau sudah bisa berubah ke wujud serigalamu. Aku ingin mengklaimmu di lembah Avash setelah kita berlari bersama mengitari daratannya. Kau bilang kau sangat ingin melakukannya, ya'kan?"

Tentu saja si mungil mengangguk dengan wajah kemerahan karena malu. Dia terlihat sangat polos kala itu. Sangat menggemaskan.

Kekehan ringan lahir dari bibir Chanyeol. Pria itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Baekhyun dengar dan tau-tau Chanyeol langsung menciumnya di bibir. Sekilas. Sangat ringan namun efeknya luar biasa menggelitik.

Baekhyun menunduk menghindari dominasi tatapan itu namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Lihat aku," bisiknya sangat pelan. "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya semalam. Semua yang aku rasakan padamu, kau pikir aku mengucapkannya karena terbawa suasana semata?"

"Itu sungguhan?" tanya Baekhyun masih ingin memastikan.

"Tentu saja sungguhan!"

"Seharusnya kau jelaskan padaku sejak awal kalau niatmu seperti itu! Jadi aku tidak harus resah memikirkannya semalaman!" cerocos Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"Kau memikirkannya semalaman?" goda si alpha dengan raut terkejut.

"Mati saja kau dimakan beruang!"

Pemuda mungil itu tentu saja dirundung malu yang luar biasa hebat. Sudah berpikiran buruk tentang Chanyeol, menuduhnya ini-itu, dan setelah tahu alasannya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mematung terpana.

Sesal pasti ada dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia harus meminta maaf. Tapi sudah kepalang malu yang mendominasi. Jadi bersikap anti begini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa di lakukan. Termasuk memunggungi si alpha dan pura-pura sibuk dengan bebatuan di tanah, yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"Kau menyukaiku." Lagi, Chanyeol menggoda omeganya sambil menggelitik perut Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku tidak!" sanggah si mungil masih mencoba menghindar dari tangan-tangan jahil itu.

"Kau menyukaiku!"

"AKU TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan pada akhirnya tertawa bersama disana. Si omega yang masih belum mau sepenuhnya mengaku itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol. Menghabiskan sisa tawanya disana sambil memeluk pinggang sang alpha.

Nafas mereka berdua bersahutan, beriringan seirama dengan musik yang menenangkan.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun terpaku di pelukannya.

"Aku pikir awalnya karena kita terimprint jadi aku menyukaimu. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, aku pikir rasa itu datang dari diriku sendiri," lanjut si alpha mencoba menekankan bahwa apa yang dia katakan itu tidak pernah main-main dan Baekhyun perlu mengetahui itu.

"Ya sudah," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, _sok_ acuh. "Kalau begitu aku juga menyukaimu."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah tidak ada pilihan lain! Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar keluhan Chanyeol barusan, sangat kontras dengan si tinggi yang terlihat sebal. Mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun tadi tidak merusak suasana manis yang sudah alpha nya itu buat. Baiklah, mari perbaiki ini.

"Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu," ucap Baekhyun sambil merotasikan bola mata. "Sudah puas?"

Dia mengangguk. Chanyeol mengangguk dan meskipun Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, dia tahu. Dan dia ikut senang.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf karena dulu aku menyebalkan."

"Kau sudah sadar kalau dulu kau sangat menyebalkan?"

Chanyeol mendelik tak terima sambil memberi jarak diantara mereka, "aku menemukanmu di genangan lumpur dan tiba-tiba kita terimprint! Kau pikir aku tidak terkejut? Aku sempat mengira kalau kau itu manusia belut!"

Taunya Baekhyun tertawa mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol sempat mengiranya sebagai manusia belut. "Jahatnya..." ujar si mungil.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu agar duduk lebih dekat dengannya. Baekhyun otomatis menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu kokoh itu dan tidak segan bersandar disana.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat imprint itu terjadi?"

Chanyeol menerawang kembali ke masa itu. saat dimana dia tak sengaja berguling ke balik bukit di dekat sungai saat kabur dari pengejaran. Siapa sangka, Baekhyun ada disana? Terdampar dengan raut putus asa, penuh dengan luka dan berlumuran lumpur sampai rambutnya.

Tapi yang aneh adalah, pemuda itu terlihat sangat memesona. Sangat pas dengan apa yang selama ini Chanyeol bayangkan di dalam mimpinya. Seperti disihir, rotasi kehidupan Chanyeol berhenti di pupil mata Baekhyun yang kala itu berkaca.

Semua hal di muka bumi langsung terpusat di sana. Di lubang dalam yang menjerat dan menarik Chanyeol masuk sampai tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Imprint...ternyata begitulah Dewi melaksanakannya.

"Rasanya seperti...kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Sangat melegakan. Seperti, sesuatu yang kosong di hatiku langsung terisi. Aku bisa bernafas dengan lega," jelas Chanyeol begitu memaknai tiap kata di kalimatnya.

Berbunga sudah hati Baekhyun mendengar itu. "Lanjutkan," pintanya semakin ingin tahu.

"Dalam sekejap, kau berubah menjadi segalanya. Kau terasa seperti darah yang mengalir di tubuhku. Kau juga seperti berdetak di dalam jantungku. Pikiran dan pandanganku bahkan dipenuhi olehmu. Semua yang ku rasakan selalu tentangmu sampai aku pikir aku sudah gila."

Terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sambil menggerutu. "Itu terdengar sangat agresif ya'kan? Aku mengerikan."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku suka pria agresif."

Sebuah ciuman manis tak bisa dihindari lagi. Chanyeol yang terlalu gemas mendengar jawaban itu akhirnya tak kuasa menahan diri. Diraihnya bibir tipis itu dan dipagutnya lembut. Diajaknya lidah mereka untuk saling bertemu dan melepas rindu.

Ciuman yang begitu lembut namun masih sarat dengan nafsu. Chanyeol sangat pandai dalam melayaninya sampai Baekhyun bergetar seluruh tubuh.

"Ajari aku lagi," pinta Baekhyun segera setelah mereka berdua memisahkan diri. "Berubah wujud."

Tentu saja sang alpha tak menolak, "kita lanjutkan pelatihanmu setelah makanannya habis."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggigit kembali kelinci panggangnya yang sudah dingin. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang juga sibuk dengan dengan santapannya. Sejenak keadaan terasa begitu tenang dan damai, begitu sunyi.

Sampai tiba-tiba suara kemerasak semak-semak terdengar dari kejauhan. Gonggongan anjing menyusul setelahnya. Tidak hanya satu, tapi tiga atau lima ekor terdengar menggonggong bersahutan.

Bahaya sedang datang ke arah mereka.

Keduanya berubah siaga. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menyongsong Baekhyun ke belakang punggungnya. "Awasi sekitar. Jika ada yang menyerang, beri aku tanda."

Suara langkah menapak juga muncul, berlari dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Chanyeol memperluas tatapannya untuk mencari siapa gerangan yang kini sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

Sampai tiba-tiba, sosok samar seorang pria bertelanjang dada terlihat sedang berdiri di balik pohon pinus paling besar di depan sana. Chanyeol mengendus baunya yang terbawa angin. Dia langsung bisa mengenali siapa gerangan pria ini.

"Salam saudaraku," pria itu berjalan keluar dari balik pepohonan ditemani dengan seorang _werewolf_ lain di belakangnya.

Dia lebih pendek, rambutnya hitam naik dengan dua bola mata hitam nan tajam tak lepas menyorot ke arah mereka berdua. Auranya begitu dingin.

Sekawanan serigala liar mengikuti langkah kedua laki-laki itu. Jumlahnya ada delapan ekor dan Chanyeol bisa langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka semua sedang kelaparan.

Baekhyun di belakang erat menggenggam lengannya.

Pria berkulit cokelat eksotis di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba tersenyum miring dengan mata merah menyala, "Apa kabar, Chanyeol Xerxes Wolfhard?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

HAPPY NYU YER YEEEEEEE SEMOGA YANG KALIAN IMPIKAN TERCAPAI DI TAHUN INI! TERMASUK DAPET BOCORAN SEXTAPE CHANBAEK. AMIN. Dan mari di tahun 2019 ini kita jadi fans yang dewasa dalam menanggapi semua hal. YU NO WAT AI MIN.

OK! SAY HI TO OUR LOYAL COUPLE KAISOO YIHA! THEYRE LIVING HERE AS WELL! PLEASE SUPPORT!

Dan, sebenernya we tuh bingung ya misal kalian bilang "konfliknya jangan berat-berat dong, maesaroh." Sob, takeran berat buat kalian tuh seberapa eoh? Yang gimana cobak? Serius ga ada bayangan ini.

Ps; edit ngebut. Maafkeun typo dan ketidaksinkronan diksi. Makasi banyak ya.


	7. Protego Maxima

**Protego Maxima**

* * *

"Apa kabar, Chanyeol Xerxes Wolfhard?" tanya si pendatang setelah jarak mereka tersisa beberapa langkah.

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik lengan Chanyeol yang dia peluk.

Pria itu masih tersenyum miring selagi anjing serigala yang mengawalnya menyalak bersahutan. Lelaki satunya, yang masih betah berdiri di belakang sana dengan raut dingin pula tak banyak bertingkah.

Kala itu angin bertiup kencang membawa hawa dingin yang menambah kesan mencekam. Kemerasak daun-daun pepohonan pula bersorak bagai pemanas keadaan.

Chanyeol menunduk sebentar lalu berdehem, "Aku akan biarkan kalian lewat dengan tenang, jadi silakan pergi."

Sontak saja, pria itu tertawa sombong sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Anjing-anjing serigala di belakangnya masih menyalak dan menggeram, memamerkan taring yang dipenuhi liur.

Aroma perselisihan kala itu terasa amat kental di udara. Membuat bulu kuduk omega berusia tujuh belas tahun itu meremang tak karuan.

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum anjing-anjingku kenyang," ujar si pendatang dengan kilatan mata merahnya yang pekat.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Kau bisa berburu kelinci dan tupai di hutan utara. Disini senyap."

"Mereka tidak suka daging hewan," senyuman pria itu tersungging lebih lebar, sarat dengan aura kengerian. "Anjing-anjingku hanya makan daging pengecut, sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu kau salah orang."

"Wolfhard...aku tahu itu kau," sahut si pendatang dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sejauh ini, Chanyeol terlihat masih sangat tenang. Dia bahkan sama sekali belum berpindah dari titiknya berdiri meskipun kini kedelapan anjing serigala sudah mengelilingi mereka.

Baekhyun mungkin memang sudah berhasil dibuat takut, tapi Chanyeol tidak.

Dia maju selangkah, diikuti jejak gemetar si omega di belakang. Chanyeol balas memberi senyuman licik. "Kau salah orang. Pergilah segera maka aku akan membiarkan kalian semua hidup."

"Maju! Aku bisa mengenali seseorang dari cara berkelahinya!" pria asing itu sontak meremukkan buku-buku jemarinya.

Baekhyun bergidik ngilu mendengar suara patahannya yang berderap.

"Aku tidak tahu cara berkelahi, tapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya membunuh," jawab Chanyeol sama sekali tak gentar.

Dia melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun di lengan dan meminta omega mungilnya itu untuk tak perlu resah. Baekhyun sempat enggan namun Chanyeol terus meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka akan tetap bersama.

Barulah ketika sang alpha benar-benar melangkah ke depan, Baekhyun mau tak mau harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Bebatuan di tanah diambilnya dan siap dilemparkan kepada barisan anjing serigala di belakang jika mereka macam-macam.

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan mati duluan."

Baru setelah kalimat itu terdengar, Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol dan si pendatang sudah saling cekik.

"Astaga!" pekiknya sambil membuang bebatuan di tangan. "Chanyeol!"

Panik bukan main langsung melanda Baekhyun. Posisi Chanyeol kala itu jadi yang dicekik dan Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain. Dia ikut terjun ke dalam perkelahian itu bermodalkan kepalan tangannya yang padahal sudah sangat gemetaran.

Omega itu mencoba mendorong tubuh di pendatang namun tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dari belakang. Dia adalah si brengsek satu lagi yang sedari awal lebih suka berdiam di bawah pohon.

"Oh! Kau juga mau berkelahi?!" Baekhyun mendorong lelaki berperawakan serupa dengannya itu sampai dia terjerembap ke tanah. "Ayo sini maju kau! Maju!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan tinju.

Lelaki bermata kelereng di hadapannya balas membentak, "santai saja, bodoh! Mereka itu teman!"

Tangannya yang masih mengepal kuat siap untuk meninju lawan itu perlahan melemas. Baekhyun merasakan kejanggalan saat itu juga karena keributan di belakang punggungnya perlahan digantikan oleh gelak tawa.

Baekhyun berbalik.

Mata sabitnya membelalak ketika didapati, dua alpha yang tadinya saling cekik itu sekarang sudah terkapar di tanah sambil tertawa tanpa suara. Chanyeol juga terlihat sampai memukuli lengan si pria asing berkali-kali tanpa ada sebab yang jelas.

Baekhyun berpikir keras di dalam benaknya detik itu juga. Kira-kira lelucon apa yang sedang mereka mainkan?

"Cara berkelahimu menjijikkan!" cela si pendatang sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol yang saat itu masih terkekeh.

"Kau pun masih saja sama payahnya dengan dulu, sialan!"

Setelah saling memaki, keduanya tampak saling lempar pukulan di bahu dan berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan erat layaknya saudara.

Baekhyun melongo di tempat sambil terus menonton interaksi dua orang gila yang tadi saling cekik tapi sekarang malah berpelukan.

Sangat disayangkan karena salah seorang dari mereka adalah alpha-nya sendiri.

"Aku tahu! Aku selalu tahu kau masih hidup, Wolfhard! Aku tahu!"

Saat kedua pria kurang ajar di hadapannya ini masih berkelakar, laki-laki yang tadi Baekhyun dorong sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Mata tajam itu menghunus langsung ke pupil mata Baekhyun dan lanjut menembus ke jantung.

" _Kenapa dia menatapku dengan seram begitu?"_ batinnya penuh kengerian.

Keadaan jadi sangat canggung karena Baekhyun ingat bahwa ia telah mendorong lelaki dengan bibir penuh ini sampai terjungkal ke tanah. Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

Dilihatnya noda di celana lelaki itu yang sudah jelas karena ulahnya tadi. Dalam hati, Baekhyun betul menyesal tapi tak benar-benar menyesal karena saat itu dia merasa sedang diserang.

Dengan ragu, ditepuk-tepuknya debu di celana lelaki itu sambil tersenyum getir. "Maaf. Yang tadi itu tidak sengaja..."

Dan yang lelaki ini lakukan hanya diam dan menatapnya seolah dia sangat ingin melubangi dahi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun kesal.

Dia kesal karena setelah semua kebingungan tadi, Chanyeol yang terlalu senang karena bisa bertemu teman lama itu langsung meninggalkannya dengan dalih berburu.

Meskipun satu peluk dan cium sudah ia berikan sebagai tanda maaf, Baekhyun rasa dia seperti sedang dikesampingkan. Sedang jadi yang tidak diinginkan.

Sebut saja Baekhyun cemburu.

" _Awas saja kau, Chanyeol..."_ kutuknya di dalam hati.

Beralih dari kekesalan Baekhyun, jadi mereka berdua yang sempat disebut sebagai pendatang itu bernam Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua adalah dua manusia serigala yang tadi 'menyerang' bersama dengan delapan ekor anjing serigala.

Yang tadi berlagak sedang saling membunuh dengan Chanyeol adalah Kai. Sedangkan yang tadi sempat Baekhyun dorong sampai tersungkur itu yang namanya Kyungsoo.

Dan mereka berdua adalah sepasang Alpha-Omega yang sudah terikat klaim.

Baekhyun melirik guratan luka memanjang di leher Kyungsoo, dengan sangat penasaran. Pikirnya, pasti rasanya sangat sakit saat gigitannya menyobek kulit. Darahnya akan bercucuran sampai tanah. Dan yang pasti, sembuhnya akan memakan waktu lama.

Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

"Kau lihat apa?"

Baekhyun sontak terkesiap kaget karena tertangkap basah sedang mengamati. "Tidak...bukan apa-apa."

Kyungsoo terlihat tidak memperlihatkan banyak reaksi selain menggeleng kecil.

Tangannya kembali sibuk mengumpulkan kayu dan ranting yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk membakar rusa yang sedang diburu Chanyeol dan Kai untuk merayakan pertemuan mereka.

Entah apa yang sedang lelaki itu pikirkan, Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing. Dia hanya ingin segera mengumpulkan kayu-kayu bodoh ini dan memberi pelajaran kepada alpha-nya itu.

"Kai sering bercerita tentang Chanyeol dan masa kecil mereka berdua," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuka obrolan.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas dan pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini, raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat jauh lebih bersahabat dan tenang, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengenal Chanyeol dan kau juga tidak mengenal Kai. Tapi yang aku tahu adalah, kita berdua akan terbuang saat mereka sudah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Jadi...ayo berteman."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju setelah berhasil mengikat kayu-kayu yang sudah selesai dikumpulkan. "Itu ide bagus."

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke tenda, sesekali Kyungsoo memulai percakapan dengan topik yang ringan, "kau omeganya?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yang belum diklaim," jawabnya dengan kesal.

Di sampingnya, Baekhyun jelas mendengar omega bermata kelereng nan tajam itu terkekeh. "Kalian serasi," komentar Kyungsoo sambil menata bebatuan untuk dibuat melingkar di depan tenda.

Mereka sudah sampai di titik berkemah saat matahari mulai menyongsong ke barat. Chanyeol dan Kai juga belum ada tanda-tanda akan kembali dari perburuan rusa yang mereka janjikan. Awas saja kalau sampai mereka tidak mendapatkan buruannya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kayu di tangan ke tanah. "Percuma serasi kalau tidak diakui."

Omega Chanyeol itu menyusul duduk dan menonton ketelatenan Kyungsoo dalam menyusun kayu agar nanti api mudah melahapnya. Sesekali juga, Baekhyun melirik bekas luka memanjang yang terpatri di leher lelaki itu dengan sorot ngeri.

Jujur saja rasa penasarannya masih sangat kental dan Baekhyun terus menimbang apakah dia harus membahas ini atau tidak.

"Hey, Kyungsoo," panggil Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "Itu...di lehermu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bekas gigitan di leher Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu mengelus lehernya sendiri sambil memasang raut bertanya, kenapa?

Baekhyun mengernyit ngeri, "sakit tidak? Apa sembuhnya lama? Apa itu bisa membuatmu kehabisan darah?"

Bibir tebal itu membentuk hati saat senyuman gelinya mengembang. Kyungsoo mengambil dua bongkah batu dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan permukaannya untuk membuat percikan api.

"Kalau tidak sakit itu namanya bukan digigit."

Jawaban singkat itu taunya membuat Baekhyun agak kesal.

"Aku juga ingat kalau aku tidak bisa menoleh selama seminggu," lanjut Kyungsoo masih sibuk membuat percikan api dengan bongkahan batu.

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak perlu takut. Bayarannya setimpal," hibur lelaki itu sambil meniup-niup bibit api yang mulai melahap daun kering. "Setelah kau diklaim, Chanyeol akan sangat tergila-gila padamu. Dia tidak akan bisa berpaling darimu barang sedetik saja."

Susah payah Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyumannya yang puas itu. Membayangkan Chanyeol yang tergila-gila padanya saja sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun gila juga.

Akan jadi apa mereka nanti setelah klaim itu terjadi? Perubahannya akan sedrastis apa? Akan secinta apa Chanyeol kepadanya?

Baekhyun penasaran. Setengah mati penasaran.

"Pakai ini," tiba-tiba teman barunya itu menyodorkan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti tomat. Ukurannya sebesar kepala burung pipit dengan warna kulit hijau cartrus.

Kyungsoo meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan buah itu di kepalan. Kyungsoo meremas buah itu sampai mengeluarkan sarinya.

"Gosokkan ke lehermu. Angin bisa menghamburkan aroma heat mu ke segala arah. Bahaya kalau sampai mengundang alpha lain," jelas Kyungsoo.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dianjurkan, Baekhyun menggosokkan sari buah itu ke lehernya sendiri sampai merata.

Baunya segar dengan sedikit nuansa masam menyertai. Meskipun terasa agak aneh karena Baekhyun jadi mencium aroma yang bukan dirinya sendiri, tapi benar juga, bisa gawat kalau nanti ada alpha 'kelaparan' yang datang menyergap.

Tak lama kemudian, suara kemerasak datang dari dalam hutan. Kyungsoo berdiri siaga dan menyebarkan tatapan tajamnya ke segala penjuru sambil mengendus bau siapa yang kini sedang berada di dekat mereka.

Satu terpaan angin menyapu wajah. Kyungsoo langsung bisa bernafas lega karena bau Kai-lah yang dia dapatkan.

"Akhirnya...mereka datang juga."

Kyungsoo langsung melangkah ke depan, hendak menyambut alpha nya yang baru saja pulang dari perburuan. Dia sangat antusias, beda dengan Baekhyun yang masih kesal.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Chanyeol dan Kai yang bertelanjang dada berjalan berdampingan. Di belakang mereka diikuti delapan ekor anjing serigala liar milik Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak galak lagi.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan sigap. Dilihatnya bahwa Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arahnya sambil memanggul seekor rusa muda di bahu. Pria itu terus tersenyum sambil menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Entah mengapa rasa kesal itu langsung hilang, digantikan debaran yang luar biasa tak nyaman.

Sampai tiba dimana jarak tinggal beberapa langkah, rusa dijatuhkan ke tanah dan Chanyeol langsung merengkuhnya ke dekapan.

Baekhyun tak punya waktu untuk terkejut karena sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol berbisik tentang betapa rindunya dia.

"Aku memikirkanmu setiap detik."

Kupu-kupu di dalam perut beterbangan dengan riangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum di dada alpha-nya dengan malu-malu.

"Aku pikir kau akan sedikit jual mahal," bisik si omega menyombongkan diri.

Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol memisahkan diri dan menciptakan jarak. Pria itu terlihat memijat pelipisnya seperti seorang yang sudah mau pingsan.

Chanyeol mendengus. Dia perlahan mendekati leher Baekhyun untuk mencium bau apa itu yang sangat menyengat di hidungnya. Hanya dengan sekali endus, pria itu langsung menjauhkan diri sambil memijat dahi.

"Kau memakai apa di lehermu?"

Baekhyun sontak mengusap leher dan tengkuknya sendiri, "Kyungsoo menyamarkan aroma heat ku dengan sesuatu tadi...semacam sari buah," jawab Baekhyun sambil terus mengusap lehernya.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kesal. "Buah Regush. Baunya bisa membuat para alpha terkena migrain."

"Oh! Aku tidak tahu. Kyungsoo dan aku takut kalau heat ku tercium oleh alpha lain, jadi-"

"Aku tau. Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mandi bersama nanti," ajak Chanyeol masih berusaha melawan pusing di kepala.

"Harus bersama?" tanya si mungil dengan niat menggoda.

Chanyeol tersenyum dikulum. Baekhyun terus menatapnya dengan jahil sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Ajaibnya, pusing di kepala bisa sedikit terobati dengan wajah riang Baekhyun.

"Harus."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, malam ini mereka berdua mandi bersama di sungai tak jauh dari tenda mereka berdiri.

Kai dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk beristirahat di dalam tenda saja karena mereka bilang, untuk sampai ke hutan ini mereka harus menempuh jarah yang jauh dan medan yang sulit.

Chanyeol maklum dan mempersilakan teman karibnya itu untuk tidur disana selagi dia dan Baekhyun membersihkan diri. Dan tentu saja, memanfaatkan waktu untuk berdua saja.

"Daging mentah akan terasa sangat lezat saat kau memakannya dalam wujud serigala," ujar Chanyeol menerangkan perihal caranya hidup saat sedang berada dalam wujud serigala.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk di pinggir sungai dengan air yang menenggelamkan tubuh mereka perut. Baekhyun yang antusias dengan kisah semacam ini terus mendengar dengan saksama sambil menggosok punggung Chanyeol dengan akar-akar Gelangga.

"Seratnya sangat lembut. Percaya padaku," tambah Chanyeol masih mendeskripsikan tekstur daging mentah.

Awan di atas kepala mereka bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin malam. Saat bulan purnama di atas kepala kini tak lagi terhalang awan, Baekhyun bisa melihat semua gurat luka di punggung, bahu dan bahkan sekitar lengan sampai belakang telinga Chanyeol.

Diam-diam, dirasakan dadanya berdenyut ngilu.

"Ya...aku mempercayaimu, petarung," sahut si mungil tak lagi sepenuhnya fokus.

Dari sekian banyak goresan dan cekungan luka, Baekhyun sangat tertarik dengan luka potongan yang ada di telinga belakang Chanyeol. Ada sebagian daging yang hilang.

Tanpa sadar, jarinya merambat untuk mengusap cekungan itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol yang duduk membelakanginya itu menoleh. "Apa terlihat sangat jelas?"

Pria itu rupanya sadar dengan apa yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian Baekhyun. Luka-luka di tubuhnya memang tak bisa disembunyikan meskipun sudah tercetak sejak lama.

Beberapa diantaranya sempat mengalami infeksi hingga membuatnya demam dan untuk menghilangkannya Chanyeol butuh daun Trusla yang susah dicari itu.

"Ya...masih sangat jelas," Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di salah satu bekas luka terpanjang yang melintang di sepanjang bahu sampai pinggang.

Jemarinya menjejak mengikuti alurnya sampai jarinya berhenti tepat di atas tulang belakang.

"Darimana kau dapatkan semua ini?" tanya omeganya masih gemar meneliti kira-kira darimana Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan sayatan sepanjang ini.

Pria yang sedang memunggunginya itu langsung berbalik, "seperti yang kau bilang, aku ini petarung. Aku banyak berkelahi."

Ucapan Baazi tentang Chanyeol yang sudah lama hidup sendirian itu langsung melintas di kepala si omega. Dia memang tidak mengetahui sedikit pun tentang perjalanan hidup Chanyeol itu seperti apa atau seberat apa?

Tapi untuk Baekhyun yang sudah merasakan 'hidup sendiri' sejak kecil itu sedikit banyak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya Chanyeol melewati semua ini.

Ditambah lagi dia harus terbiasa mandiri di tengah hutan belantara begini dan harus berkali-kali berkelahi untuk bertahan hidup. Tak ada yang membantunya. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatannya karena Chanyeol selalu sendiri.

Pasti rasanya sangatlah berat.

Baekhyun meraih dua tangan Chanyeol yang saat itu ada di dasar sungai untuk dipijat, "Aku ingin kau membagi bebanmu denganku, Chanyeol. Kau tidak sendiri lagi, kau tidak boleh menghadapi semuanya sendiri."

Si alpha tersenyum kecil, "ucapanmu barusan terlalu manis. Aku merinding."

"Aku serius."

"Jangan terlalu serius."

"Chanyeol-" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sangat serius sampai alpha dominan itu tak menemukan sedikit pun celah. "Aku tahu bagaimana beratnya melakukan semua hal sendirian. Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Kilau di mata Baekhyun nyatanya mampu memantulkan wajahnya disana. Chanyeol termenung menatap dirinya sendiri di bola mata omeganya ini. Wajah itu, adalah wajah Chanyeol kecil yang tengah menangis.

Pria itu diam-diam memikirkan banyak hal yang selama ini dia simpan sendiri.

Di dalam ruang tergelap di bilik ingatannya. Kisah yang sudah sangat lama berlalu namun setiap kali Chanyeol mengingatnya, luka-luka di tubuh berdenyut ngilu seolah-olahmasih baru. Sebuah cerita yang sempat dia anggap sebagai akhir namun nyatanya, merupakan sebuah awal dari dirinya yang sekarang.

Baekhyun membelai tulang pipinya dengan lembut, membawa kesadarannya dari potongan kejadian di masa lalu.

"Aku disini untukmu."

Senyuman tipis di bibir itu mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjadi lebih berani dan lebih kuat. Dengan hati-hati, diputarnya tubuh Baekhyun agar Chanyeol bisa memeluknya dari belakang dan merasakan tubuh mereka menyatu dan kegundahan.

"Mereka bilang aku ini anak haram."

Tubuh di pelukan langsung terlonjak kaget. Chanyeol tambah mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan berbisik di helaian rambut coklat itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Saat itu Ayahku dibutakan oleh heat seorang omega perempuan di desa. Mereka berakhir memiliki seorang putra dari kecelakaan itu. Tapi Ayah tidak pernah mengklaim si omega sebagai pasangannya. Mereka menetap di sebuah rumah seolah semua baik-baik saja."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari mengerikan itu terjadi, Chanyeol mau menceritakan lembaran lamanya ini kepada seseorang, tanpa adanya perasaan ragu atau gelisah.

"Mereka hidup bersama dalam kepalsuan sampai Ayah bertemu dengan Ibuku ketika dia berpatroli di lembah Avash. Di dataran tertinggi."

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk menemukan senyuman Chanyeol yang masih terkesan dipaksakan.

"Mereka terimprint di pertemuan pertama. Sama seperti kita."

Tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya langsung Baekhyun genggam. Diremasnya jari-jemari Chanyeol, menyalurkan betapa berdukanya Baekhyun untuk alpha-nya itu.

Alpha-nya itu menunduk untuk mencium pundaknya sekali dengan sangat lembut. "Ayah dan Ibuku sering bertemu secara diam-diam. Tentu saja karena perasaan saling membutuhkan itu tidak bisa dihindari. Tak lama, Ayah mengklaim Ibuku sebagai pasangannya. Mereka hidup bersama dengan sangat bahagia meskipun harus sembunyi-sembunyi."

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana Baazi memperjelas apa yang terjadi kepada keluarganya dengan bantuan sihir. Berbekal sehelai rambutnya yang dimantrai, Chanyeol bisa melihat gambaran kehidupan sang ayah dan ibunya yang dipantulkan di atas permukaan air.

Dari awal sampai akhir.

Semua tergambar jelas disana. Bagaimana Ayahnya harus hidup tertekan bersama wanita yang tak dia cintai dan terus-terusan menyelinap keluar dari desa untuk mendatangi ibunya yang tinggal di hutan.

"Ayah...dia sangat bahagia ketika aku bisa berubah wujud untuk pertama kali ke bentuk serigalaku. Aku ingat senyumannya waktu itu dia-" ucapan Chanyeol sempat terpotong ketika suaranya mendadak berubah serak. "-Ayahku terlihat sangat bangga. Dia terus memujiku: Penerus Wolfhard yang paling kuat. Putra Ayah."

Bahkan sampai guratan bahagia yang tercetak di kedua sudut mata Ayahnya saja Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas. Bagaimana nada suara sang Ayah terdengar ketika memujinya juga sudah seperti musik abadi di telinga.

Pria itu rindu...sangat rindu sampai rasanya sesak sekali.

"Lalu entah dari mana, orang-orang di desa tahu. Mereka menyebut kami sebagai pendosa. Pengkhianat ketetapan langit atau apa pun itu aku lupa," kekehan pilu terdengar jelas meluncur dari bibir tebal itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan kepiluan sang alpha yang menular padanya.

"Ayahku adalah seorang keturunan bangsawan dan memiliki aku...itu berarti dia telah menciptakan aib untuk nama besar keluarga."

"Kau bukan," Baekhyun memotong.

Chanyeol mencium bahunya sekali lagi sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Mereka memburu dan membunuh Ibuku. Mereka membakar jasadnya dan terus mencariku ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Aku bersembunyi di gua tempatmu berkemah dulu," pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengingat masa dimana Baekhyun berkemah sendirian disana.

Lelaki mungilnya itu sangat bersemangat untuk membangun huniannya sendiri. Mencari kayu kesana kemari untuk dijadikan pagar. Berburu kelinci dari pagi sampai sore tanpa kenal menyerah.

Baekhyun melakukan semua itu tanpa sedikit pun mengeluh dan selalu tersenyum di setiap prosesnya.

Chanyeol ingat, saat itu ia dibuat jatuh hati dengan semangat hidup Baekhyun yang bukan main membara. Dan sekarang, rasa itu tumbuh makin kuat dan akan semakin kuat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Chanyeol yakin.

"Lalu Baazi datang. Dia sedang mencari bahan untuk ramuannya saat itu. Dia mendengarku menangis dari dalam gua. Saat kami bertemu, dengan cepat ia memahami kondisinya."

Baekhyun tergerak untuk memberi sedikit jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan alpha-nya. Baekhyun ingin menatap wajah pria itu dan membelainya dengan dua tangan dan ciuman.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkanku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Dia mengiris sedikit daging di telinga belakangku. Dengan bantuan sihir, potongannya berubah menjadi serigala hitam kecil yang sangat mirip denganku. Bahkan warna pupil mata kami juga sama," ujarnya sambil menyentuhkan telunjuk Baekhyun ke bagian itu.

Dan akhirnya, satu pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang luka-luka di tubuh Chanyeol terjawab sudah. Baekhyun merenungi kesalahannya yang sempat mengira bahwa dulunya, Chanyeol merupakan seorang pemberontak di pack nya.

"Dan orang-orang desa membunuh Chanyeol yang palsu?" tebak si omega yang langsung mendapat anggukan.

"Pada akhirnya, mereka juga memenggal kepala Ayahku."

Seperti ikut merasakan sakitnya derita Chanyeol, dada Baekhyun langsung berdenyut sakit.

Kehilangan orang tua yang mencintainya dan dicintai secara sekaligus...Baekhyun mungkin akan langsung bunuh diri jika itu terjadi padanya.

"Dan tentang Kai...keluarganya yang tinggal di dataran bawah mendengar kabar tentang pembantaian kami. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dan kami tak pernah bertemu lagi. Tamat."

Baekhyun mendesau gundah. Dia bangkit, menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut untuk menjajari wajah Chanyeol. Dirangkumnya dengan dua tangan lalu diciumnya bibir yang sedari terus memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum itu dengan kuat.

Keduanya terpejam menikmati penyatuan sederhana itu dengan syahdu.

"Kau punya rencana untuk balas dendam? Membakar habis desa mereka atau menghujani rumah-rumah mereka dengan panah api? Kau punya?" celoteh si omega dengan bersungguh-sungguh setelah ciuman mereka terputus.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau punya?"

"Aku akan membantu kalau kau mau."

Chanyeol tertawa sampai wajahnya menengadah ke langit. Melihat betapa seriusnya Baekhyun dalam merencanakan pembalasan atau apa pun ini membuatnya merasa geli sendiri.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu aga semakin dekat. Diciumnya rahang tajam Baekhyun lalu dijajahnya leher dan tulang selangka yang tersaji di hadapan dengan kecupan.

Liur Chanyeol pun sudah menjejak dari rahang sampai dada Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mati. Biarkan mereka berpikir begitu," bisik Chanyeol di leher Baekhyun dengan nafasnya yang panas.

Tubuh mungil itu meliuk mengikuti kemana bibir Chanyeol pergi. Jari-jemari Baekhyun juga tak lepas terus meremas helai rambut sang alpha setiap kali godaan nafsu terasa makin menyiksa.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan bibir terbuka, dengan lepas menyuarakan setiap kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan ke dalam desahan dan rintihan.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa lebih lama begini. Terus seperti ini," jilatan Chanyeol turun dan memutar di puting dada. "Bersama denganmu."

Baekhyun merintih putus asa.

Dijemputnya kembali bibir tebal Chanyeol ke dalam cumbuan panas yang jauh lebih terburu dan bernafsu.

Rembulan jadi saksi.

Percintaan panas yang berlangsung di setengah permukaan air itu taunya disaksikan dari kejauhan oleh seseorang yang lain. Dia mengintip dari balik dedaunan sambil terus mempertajam pendengaran.

Dari dalam kegelapan, senyumannya terkembang puas. Tanpa mau buang-buang waktu, dia langsung berjalan menjauh dari sana, bermaksud kembali ke desa tempat dimana Tuan yang dia agungkan sedang menunggu kabar mengejutkan ini.

" _Tuan Besar harus tahu bahwa si anak haram masih hidup..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Ada-ada saja kelakuan alpha dan omega satu ini. Mau diceritain gak neh kelakuan mereka cem mana?

Oiya, we yakin dah masih banyak yg belom ngeuh imprint tu apaan. Jadi yah we bilangin itu tu kaya proses dimana alpha jatuh cinta di pertemuan pertamanya ama omega. Tapi cintanya cinta mati ya. Bukan kaleng-kaleng.

Jadi urutannya imprint-mating-knotting-klaiming. Itu ikatannya udah sempurna. Kalo belum semua ya belum sah berarti.

Sama-sama. Love you too.


	8. Densaugeo

**Densaugeo**

* * *

Bulan pas bertengger di atas kepala kala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke tenda.

Setelah percintaan panas yang singkat di sungai berakhir, perut Baekhyun bergemuruh lapar minta diisi. Angin malam juga makin menjadi-jadi saja dinginnya hingga membuat ngilu seluruh tulang.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun sambil terus memimpin langkah pulang. Sampai tak lama kemudian, semburat kobaran api dari balik dedaunan menjadi pertanda bahwa tenda sudah dekat.

Kai terlihat memberi makan anjing-anjingnya dengan potongan daging di sudut sana sedang Kyungsoo fokus mempertahankan nyala api. Baekhyun tiba-tiba melepaskan gandengan tangannya untuk berlari menuju api unggun.

"Uhh, dingin dingin! Lapar lapar!" keluh Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Kyungsoo.

Ia mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Kyungsoo, dengan perhatian menggosok punggung Baekhyun sambil ditepuk-tepuk.

Selesai dengan potongan daging terakhir, Kai pun bergabung ke perapian berbarengan dengan Chanyeol yang juga sibuk menghangatkan diri.

"Merayakan sesuatu?" tanya Kai dengan pandangan menggoda.

Chanyeol tentu saja menangkap maksud temannya itu. "Hanya mandi," jawabnya singkat.

"Selama itu?"

Di seberang mereka, Baekhyun yang masih fokus menghangatkan diri tak ambil pusing dengan godaan-godaan itu. Mulutnya juga sibuk mengunyah daging panggang yang Kyungsoo sajikan di atas daun.

Kyungsoo bahkan menyenggol bahu Baekhyun sambil mengangkat-angkat alis.

Baekhyun menatap teman barunya itu kebingungan, "apa?" sahutnya dengan mulut penuh.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kami bersihkan. Kau mandilah juga dan bersihkan isi kepalamu itu," ejek Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Kai.

Setelah pertikaian kecil itu berlalu, keempat dari mereka sibuk menghangatkan diri dan sesekali Kyungsoo bersenandung.

Tiga orang lainnya beserta delapan ekor anjing di belakang sana dengan tenang mendengarkan lantunan setiap lagu. Tenangnya hutan, redamnya hembusan angin dan cuitan hewan malam jadi teman. Suara lembut Kyungsoo senantiasa memenuhi ruang di sekitar mereka membawa hawa tenang dan juga nyaman.

..

 _Saudaraku, kakak dan adikku._

 _Di atas bukit, kau jumpai aku. Kau temukan bintang, awan dan harapan._

 _Di bawah tanah, kau jumpai aku. Kau temukan batu, rerumputan dan masa lalu._

 _Saat kakimu melangkah, aku disini tersenyum._

 _Saat kakimu patah, aku disini menangis._

 _Walau jauh jaraknya, jauh pandangnya, harapan kita sama._

 _Tak mengapa tak pernah bertemu, yang mendekatkan kita masa lalu._

 _Saudaraku, kakak dan adikku..._

..

Kyungsoo menepukkan tangannya sekali setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu perpisahan itu.

Lagu itu biasanya dinyanyikan saat para Ranger _-sebutan untuk petarung di sebuah pack-_ pergi bertugas menjaga daerah perbatasan yang sedang dilanda perebutan wilayah.

Tak heran jika Kyungsoo sampai menitikkan air mata setelah lagu itu selesai mengingat Ayah dan kakaknya meninggal demi bertugas menjaga perbatasan.

Kai langsung mendekat dan memeluk omeganya erat untuk menenangkan.

"Jadi, kalian tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Kai setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah baikan.

Chanyeol yang sudah jadi tempat Baekhyun untuk bersandar itu menerawang ke dalam kobaran api. "Aku tinggal di rumah yang dulu seharusnya keluargaku tempati jika kami jadi pindah. Di dataran bawah dekat sungai."

Tubuh mungil di pelukannya sedikit menggeliat. Chanyeol menunduk untuk mendapati Baekhyun tengah mendongak menatapnya dengan raut sedih. Alpha itu tersenyum simpul sampai lesung pipitnya muncul.

Jemari Chanyeol terasa mengusap-usap punggung tangannya. Dia mengangguk tak mengapa.

"Kau merawat rumah itu?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, sedang Baekhyun menggeleng ikut-ikutan menjawab.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tertawa, mengejek betapa tidak kompaknya pasangan ini. "Baekhyun entah kenapa terasa lebih meyakinkan," sahutnya mengundang gelak tawa dari yang lain.

"Saat pertama kali aku datang, sarang laba-laba ada dimana-mana. Debu menumpuk setebal lemak bison. Lilin mencair dari atas tungku perapian sampai ke lantai, coba kalian bayangkan," ejek Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol langsung saja memberi omeganya itu pembalasan dengan menggelitikinya sampai Baekhyun tertawa setengah menangis. Baru setelah dia memohon ampun, Chanyeol menghentikan aksi brutalnya lalu menarik kembali tubuh itu ke pelukan.

"Kalau kalian tinggal dimana?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan nafas terengah.

"Odrewood," Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Dimana itu?"

"Masih di lembah ini hanya saja, lebih ke tengah."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk meskipun sebenarnya dia tak betul paham. Mengenai lembah ini, yang Baekhyun tahu hanya jalan menuju rumah Chanyeol dari sungai. Selebihnya, dia nol besar.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Suara letupan kayu-kayu kering yang habis dimakan api jadi musik pengiring berlalunya waktu. Sesaat, angin berembus kencang hampir memadamkan api unggun mereka.

Sesaat, hutan jadi saat hening sampai masing-masing dapat mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri.

"Kris," tiba-tiba Kai memecah hening dengan menyebut sebuah nama. "Dia adalah ketua pack di Odrewood."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung menatap alpha berkulit eksotis itu dengan raut keras. Baekhyun yang tak mengenal siapa Kris itu dengan susah payah mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol, niatnya meminta penjelasan.

"Putra pertama Ayahku," jelas Chanyeol dengan singkat.

Baekhyun memilih untuk balas mengangguk dan kembali bergelung di pelukan hangat alphanya. Dia tidak merasa sedang ingin berkomentar atau bertanya lebih jauh tentang topik ini.

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

Terlihat jelas gurat tidak nyaman langsung tergambar di wajah dua orang di hadapan. Kyungsoo yang langsung menyibukkan diri dengan membenahi kayu pada api unggun itu secara tidak langsung memberikan titah kepada Kai untuk menjawab.

"Kakak tirimu, dia-" buka alpha yang berusia lebih muda setahun dari Chanyeol itu dengan malas, "aku harap aku tidak pernah mengenalnya."

"Dia setengah mati brengsek," sahut Kyungsoo setelah dirasa jawaban alphanya kurang mengena.

Chanyeol baru mengetahui fakta ini namun sungguh, dia tak terkejut.

"Dia memperkerjakan orang tua untuk terus membangun markas sialannya itu. Anak-anak bukannya diajari berburu, mereka malah diperintahkan untuk mendulang emas di sungai. Kris juga menjadikan lima omega sebagai budak nafsunya."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Kyungsoo. Dia tak bisa membayangkan sesakit apa mate pria itu karena harus hidup bersama alpha yang tidak setia. Memikirkannya membuat perut Baekhyun sakit dan mulas.

"Dia juga gemar mencambuki mate-nya sendiri sampai jeritannya terdengar di perbatasan. Dia terus bertingkah seolah jika kata-katanya tidak Tao lakukan, maka alis tebalnya itu akan rontok dan itu berarti dunia kiamat."

"Sejahat itu?" Baekhyun kini ikut menyahut setelah sekian fakta berlalu.

"Setidaknya, kami selalu diperintah untuk melakukan patroli di perbatasan timur. Jadi aku tidak perlu menatap wajahnya yang mirip ketiak beruang itu seharian," cela Kyungsoo seolah hujatan darinya tak akan habis jika itu untuk Kris, ketua packnya. "Kau tidak tersinggung kan, Chanyeol?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng ringan, "Kami tidak saling kenal."

"Itu anugerah," sahut Kyungsoo.

Lagi, suasana menjadi sangat hening tepat setelah omega bermata tajam itu menutup mulutnya. Kai juga terlihat tak mau banyak bicara karena apa yang omeganya sampaikan sudah mewakili seluruh isi hatinya.

Ceritanya juga tak dikurangi atau dilebih-lebihkan.

"Kau bisa merebut takhtanya jika kau mau. Kau kan juga keturunan asli Wolfhard. Lagi pula Kris sialan itu lahirnya karena kecelakaan-" usul Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari alphanya.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang masuk akal tapi dia belum ingin berbicara. Baginya, percakapan ini bukan ranahnya untuk ikut campur dan ia cukup tahu diri untuk menjadi pendengar saja.

"Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia itu putra yang lahir murni karena imprint. Di mataku, dia jauh lebih sah. Ya 'kan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan tanggapan Baekhyun langsung saja menunduk untuk menatap omeganya itu.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Baekhyun langsung mendongak dan tentu saja mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Eerrr...aku..."

"Baekhyun ingin bilang kalau dia setuju denganku," sahut Kyungsoo kembali mencoba menguatkan argumennya dengan cara apa pun.

Kai yang merasa tidak enak langsung menarik mate-nya itu lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat di dada agar setidaknya dia bisa diam sejenak, "dia bisa jadi sangat banyak bicara saat sedang kesal."

"Semua keputusan ada padamu, Chanyeol. Aku jadi pendukung saja," akhirnya Baekhyun memberikan suara yang sedari tadi ingin didengar oleh pria yang sedang memeluknya.

Lagi dan lagi, suasana menjadi hening dengan hembusan angin yang terasa semakin dingin menerpa. Kai menduga bahwa Chanyeol mungkin akan mengambil posisi itu demi membalas pembantaian orang tuanya di masa lalu. Kyungsoo juga diam-diam sudah menyiapkan strategi jika saja alpha itu mau mengikuti sarannya.

Sedang Baekhyun, dia mati-matian berdebar jantungnya menunggu keputusan Chanyeol yang pasti akan berdampak besar pada kehidupan mereka setelah ini.

"Aku tidak akan merebut takhta siapa pun."

Semua mata menatap Chanyeol dengan makna yang berbeda-beda.

Kai terlihat terkejut namun masih mampu mengendalikan ekspresinya. Kyungsoo yang tentu saja kecewa hanya bisa menggerutu sambil melemparkan kerikil ke kobaran api. Dan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu membuang nafasnya seiring dengan rasa lega yang mengerubungi hati.

"Dia tetap putra pertama Ayah tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa ada disana. Lagi pula, aku juga sudah memiliki kehidupanku sendiri jadi-" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya saat kata _kehidupanku_ terucap.

"-tidak ada yang perlu ku rebut atau ku ambil kembali. Sejak awal, semua itu memang bukan milikku."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Obrolan semalam berakhir dengan singkat.

Tidak ada lagi negosiasi atau bujukan yang ingin Kai dan Kyungsoo ucapkan karena Chanyeol juga terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mengusik kedudukan kakak tirinya.

Alhasil, mereka berakhir tidur bersama mengelilingi api unggun malam itu.

Dengan Chanyeol yang diam-diam memikirkan bagaimana bisa ada seseorang di dunia ini yang bisa lebih keji daripada pembunuh orang tuanya.

Dan yang lebih tidak bisa dia percaya adalah, orang itu tidak lain merupakan kakak tirinya sendiri, Kris.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Dia tidak benar-benar bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri sampai pagi menjelang. Dia terus memikirkannya sampai lupa untuk beristirahat.

Kai jadi yang pertama bangun dan berkata bahwa dia ingin melihat keadaan rumah yang kini dihuni karibnya itu.

"Kami akan menemui kalian disana sebelum malam," Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam perpisahan.

Saat itu Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam wujud serigala mereka dan bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang awalnya masih agak mengantuk itu jadi segar matanya ketika bisa melihat wujud serigala teman-teman barunya.

Kyungsoo punya bulu berwarna abu-abu dengan semburat kehitaman di leher dan di kakinya. Bola matanya berwarna kuning emas, ciri khas para omega. Sedang Kai, dia total berwarna coklat kayu. Matanya bersinar merah dengan bulu di lehernya yang tebal, menandakan bahwa dia seorang alpha yang sudah berpasangan.

Mereka berdua sangat menakjubkan. Gagah dan berkarisma. Baekhyun mati-matian iri.

Si serigala coklat terlihat terus fokus menatap Chanyeol untuk sejenak. Mereka seperti sedang berkomunikasi melalui jiwa serigala mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja Baekhyun belum bisa melakukannya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tak tahu ditujukan untuk apa.

Setelah balas menundukkan kepalanya, Kai disusul Kyungsoo dan kedelapan anjing serigala berlari membelah hutan.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat terjeda!" Chanyeol berbalik untuk mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya dengan riang.

Mengingat tahap pertama kemarin Baekhyun sudah lulus, omega itu pikir tahap kali ini dia perlu melepas pakaiannya karena inilah yang dia tunggu! Berubah menjadi serigala seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo tadi.

Namun belum sempat, bajunya dilepas, Chanyeol sudah meraih tangannya sambil menggeleng.

"Aku harus duduk dan menyilangkan tanganku lagi 'kan?"

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng dan malah membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun sejajar di dada. Pria itu menyatukan tangan mereka dalam tautan jari-jemari yang erat. Hangat dari kulit masing-masing langsung menjalar dan saling menyesuaikan.

Baekhyun menatap jemari mereka yang terlihat sangat kontras namun begitu serasi.

Dia terpana. Bagaimana bisa tangan segagah ini bisa menggenggam tangan lemahnya tanpa menimbulkan sedikit pun rasa tak nyaman?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol maju selangkah dan membungkuk untuk mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

"Kau tau tidak kalau nama tengahmu adalah nama serigalamu?" Chanyeol terus menatapnya dalam, begitu tenang sampai Baekhyun seperti terseret ke dalamnya, "aku Xerxes, dan kau?"

Suara Chanyeol mengalun sangat dalam di telinganya. Baekhyun rasa dia sedang dihipnotis oleh sesuatu di bola mata Chanyeol.

"Eleo...Eleo Achilleus."

Pria itu tersenyum dan seketika seluruh hutan berubah menjadi ruang kosong yang dipenuhi kabut. Baekhyun bisa melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa pepohonan yang tadinya berbaris tinggi, pelan tapi pasti berubah menjadi ladang hijau penuh rerumputan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat dimana Eleo dan Xerxes sekarang sedang menunggu," bisik Chanyeol masih dengan suara lembut itu.

Baekhyun tak bisa melepas tatapannya dari pria ini sampai seluruh kabut di sekitar menghilang. Perlahan tubuhnya yang tak ia sadari berdiri dengan kaku itu, melemas dengan sendirinya.

Si mungil berkedip sekali, dua kali dan berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"Ini dimana?"

Tautan jemari mereka terlepas saat Chanyeol beranjak dari hadapan Baekhyun. Saat pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya, saat itu pula Baekhyun bisa melihat jauh di depan sana, di bawah rindangnya sebuah pohon, sedang bermain dua ekor serigala yang tak asing di matanya.

Yang satu berwarna hitam yang Baekhyun yakini merupakan Chanyeol, dan yang satu lagi, warnanya putih bersih tanpa sedikit pun cela.

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan riang saat berlarian bersama.

"Kita sedang berada di dunia mereka," ujar Chanyeol selagi Baekhyun masih terpukau dengan pemandangan disana.

"Yang putih itu...Eleo?" si omega bertanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "mm hm."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya bisa melihat sosok serigalanya dengan refleksi yang seindah ini.

Biasanya mereka hanya saling menatap dari sudut tergelap. Sangat jarang berkomunikasi. Itulah sebab mengapa sisi serigala Baekhyun masih sangat lemah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan selangkah ke depan sambil menatapnya. "Lakukan apa yang aku lakukan. Kau hanya perlu mempercayai Eleo seperti kau mempercayai dirimu sendiri."

"A-apa maksudnya melakukan apa yang kau lakukan?" cerca Baekhyun yang setengah mati kebingungan.

"Lihat saja," Chanyeol tersenyum di akhir kata. "Xerxes! Kemari!"

Setelah Chanyeol berteriak memanggil, serigala hitam di depan sana yang merupakan _wolf_ Chanyeol berlari menghampiri. Semakin dekat, Xerxes terlihat menjadi lebih-lebih berkarisma dan jantan. Matanya merah darah dengan pupil hitam yang dianugerahi sorot tajam.

Saat Xerxes sampai, Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada dan dengan sigap, Xerxes mengangkat dua kaki depannya untuk disatukan dengan tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar melihat bagaimana tautan tangan mereka berdua perlahan membaur menjadi satu.

Tubuh Chanyeol dan Xerxes pun mengeluarkan cahaya yang lumayan menyilaukan dan Baekhyun bisa melihat siluet mereka berdua perlahan menyatu sampai benar-benar hilang.

Baekhyun menatap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Dia tidak yakin dia bisa melakukan seperti yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan. Dia dan Eleo belum sedekat itu dan Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana memulainya.

"Eleo..." panggilnya dengan lirih.

Serigala putih di depan sana menatapnya dengan enggan, belum mau beranjak.

"Eleo!" Baekhyun memanggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini dia melakukannya dengan lebih yakin dan teguh. "Eleo kemari!"

Satu panggilan lagi.

Sekali lagi.

Masih satu lagi Baekhyun memanggil serigalanya.

Dan untuk yang terakhir, sekali lagi.

Baekhyun terus mencoba.

Tapi Eleo masih duduk disana, belum mau beranjak mendekat.

Saat rasa putus asa hampir menyambangi, Baekhyun yang sudah setengah menangis karena kesal dengan dirinya sendiri dibuat terkejut dengan langkah pelan Eleo. Kaki-kaki putih itu menapak dengan sangat lucu, sangat menggemaskan.

"Hai..." sapa Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk.

Tawanya seketika terkembang saat tahu bahwa Eleo mau bermanja di kakinya dan berjalan memutar sambil mengendus. Baekhyun duduk dan langsung meraih leher Eleo untuk diusap dan disisir bulunya. Serigala putih itu langsung menjilati wajahnya dengan bersemangat.

"Yah! Geli!" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong wajah Eleo menjauh selagi serigala itu terus menjilati wajahnya.

Setelah bergulat dengan aksi jahil disana-sini, Eleo menunduk dan meletakkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Baekhyun. Serigala itu melirik ke arahnya.

Suara bisikan tiba-tiba datang dari tatapan mata Eleo dan Baekhyun yakin dia telah mendengar sesuatu. Sebuah kalimat yang hanya bisa dia artikan dengan instingnya dan bukan dalam bentuk kata-kata manusia.

Ajaibnya, Baekhyun memahami maknanya dengan sangat jelas.

Lelaki itu mengelus kepala Eleo dengan penuh kasih. "Aku juga minta maaf karena dulu aku terkesan mengabaikanmu. Itu tidak benar. Justru, aku sangat bangga memilikimu."

Eleo mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan jahil kembali menjilati wajah Baekhyun.

"Yah! Kau mulai lagi ya!"

Eleo menatapnya dan bisikan itu datang lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga suka Xerxes, dia sangat tampan," jawabnya menanggapi bisikan Eleo barusan. "Chanyeol pun begitu. Kau juga suka dia?"

"Woof! Woof!" Eleo menggonggong dua kali, yang berarti dia pun setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu senang bukan main bisa bertemu dan berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan serigalanya sendiri. Semangat itu tumbuh besar di benaknya dengan keyakinan bahwa dia bisa melakukan seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun beranjak untuk berdiri.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada dan tanpa disangka, Eleo langsung menangkapnya.

Seketika cahaya itu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Baekhyun bisa merasakan perlahan jemarinya melebur menjadi satu dengan kaki Eleo. Perasaan takut itu tak bisa dihindari apalagi ketika tubuhnya juga ikut melebur.

Namun melihat bahwa dia dan Eleo pantas untuk bisa hidup berdampingan, Baekhyun menahan semua.

Termasuk saat rasanya tulang-belulang di seluruh tubuh mulai bergemeletuk. Persendiannya seperti dipatahkan. Otot-otot yang membungkus tubuhnya serasa ditarik ulur dan kepalanya sangat sakit.

Seluruh tubuhnya sungguh teramat menderita sampai rasanya seperti mau mati.

Baekhyun menggeleng berulang kali menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang.

Dan saat dia membuka mata, dia bisa melihat Xerxes, yang tidak lain merupakan Chanyeol, sedang berdiri menatapnya. Rupanya mereka sudah kembali ke hutan tempat mereka terakhir kali memijak tanah sebagai manusia.

" _Kau berhasil!"_

Teriakan Chanyeol terdengar menyambutnya. Baekhyun yang masih bingung itu terus menggelengkan kepala karena pusingnya masih terasa hingga ia tak sengaja melihat bentuk kakinya sendiri.

Yang dia pakai untuk memijak tanah bukanlah kaki manusia...

Itu adalah kaki milik Eleo dan bukan miliknya.

Mata yang dia pakai melihat juga buka matanya yang biasa.

Baekhyun pula tersadar bahwa sedari ia terus menggoyangkan sesuatu yang terasa seperti ekor di belakang sana.

Itu berarti...

" _Aku berhasil?! Sungguh?!"_

Serigala hitam di hadapannya menggonggong dua kali pertanda bahwa dia membenarkan.

Baekhyun yang kelewat girang itu langsung berlari saking inginnya dia mencoba memijak dengan kaki-kaki barunya. Chanyeol berlari di belakangnya sambil melolong panjang seolah sedang memberitahu seluruh lembah bahwa dia sedang sangat bugar dan bersemangat.

Mereka berlari bersama, berdampingan. Menapaki jalan berbatu, membelah rimbunnya dedaunan dan mendaki bukit berlumpur.

Keduanya sangat senang! Sangat bergelora!

Mereka belajar berburu bersama. Mengintai, menyerang dan memakan kelinci pertama Baekhyun bersama-sama.

Bermain di sungai yang memisahkan lembah Piero dan Avash. Chanyeol mandi disana dan mengeringkan bulunya sendiri sampai airnya menciprat kemana-mana. Baekhyun meniru apa yang Chanyeol lakukan jadi mereka impas.

Tiba saatnya dimana mereka sampai di perbatasan Avash. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan antusiasme tinggi di bola mata emasnya. Serigala putih itu kemudian berlari mendahului Chanyeol dan terus meninggalkannya di belakang.

Baru setelah dirasa jarak mereka sudah jauh, Chanyeol menyusul dengan mengikuti jejak bau Baekhyun di udara. Serigala hitam itu bisa melihat omega itu berada di depannya. serigala putih nan elok itu berlari dengan bebas, berbelok kesana kemari sesuka hati.

Yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya terus mendampinginya dan menonton betapa bahagianya Baekhyun yang sudah bisa mencapai keinginannya ini.

Mentari terlihat mulai merunduk ke peraduan. Tak terasa, siang ini habis dimakan kesenangan yang berhasil mereka berdua ciptakan.

"Awooo!" Baekhyun melolong panjang ketika langkah telah mencapai puncak sebuah bukit tertinggi di lembah.

Chanyeol datang menyusul dan langsung mengendusi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Alpha itu membaui seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dan menjilat di beberapa titik.

Omega itu balas menjilati wajah si hitam sebagai belas kasih.

Baekhyun menatap mata merah itu dengan penuh rasa tunduk saat Chanyeol mulai menggeram.

Dia mulai memutari Baekhyun dan berhenti di belakang omega itu untuk menjilati alat reproduksinya. Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman namun ia mendengar Chanyeol menggeram lagi.

Tiba-tiba kedua kaki depan Chanyeol terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang si putih. Perlahan, kejantanan serigala itu masuk ke lubang reproduksi Baekhyun dalam sekali dorongan.

Chanyeol langsung melakukan penetrasinya.

Dia memaju-mundurkan diri sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat-erat. Sampai knotnya mulai terbentuk, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat lajunya.

Gerakannya yang sudah tak seleluasa seperti di awal itu mulai terhambat knotnya yang sudah membengkak. Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengendus leher Baekhyun yang kala itu menguarkan aroma teh hijau yang sangat kuat.

Chanyeol bersiap menggigit leher omeganya. Dia terus bergerak dengan sisa tenaga selagi nafasnya dan nafas Baekhyun saling kejar dan terengah.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Dan setelah kata itu terucap, Chanyeol menggigit leher Baekhyun dalam sekali koyak. Knot di dalam rahim Baekhyun juga langsung terkunci dan benih-benih pup kembali menyembur.

Rintihan sakit itu keluar dari sela-sela taring Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih menggigit lehernya yang kini rasanya seperti terbakar.

Sakitnya bukan main menyiksa.

Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan darah mengalir membasahi bulu putihnya itu. Untung saja Chanyeol langsung menjilati sampai darahnya berhenti.

" _Baekhyun Eleo Wolfhard. Milikku,"_ bisikan itu terdengar lagi disela-sela penyatuan mereka yang masih berlangsung.

"Awooo!" lolongan si alpha menggema sampai ke seluruh sudut lembah.

Menjadi pertanda bagi para manusia serigala bahwa hari ini, satu orang omega telah resmi menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Baekhyun terduduk dengan Chanyeol menindihnya. Selama proses pembuahan belum selesai, maka mereka akan terus terkunci oleh knot.

Pada akhirnya mereka saling bergelung selagi menyaksikan matahari terbenam bersama, sebagai sepasang jiwa yang tak akan bisa dipisahkan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan pengap, seorang pria berperawakan gagah itu duduk di kursi terindah dibanding kursi yang lain.

Aura angkuhnya memenuhi ruangan sejak pria ini duduk di sana.

Lima orang selir duduk di sampingnya, mengipasi, menyuapi potongan daging panggang dan menyuguhinya dengan bergelas-gelas anggur merah. Kelima selirnya terdiri dari dua orang omega perempuan dan sisanya merupakan omega lelaki.

Mereka dipaksa melayani ketua packnya ini dalam bentuk apa pun termasuk dalam hal berhubungan badan. Mau tak mau, rela tak rela, mereka harus menurutinya jika tak ingin membusuk di penjara bawah tanah.

"Kau yakin dia adalah adik haramku?" pria itu, sang ketua pack di tanah Odrewood mencoba memastikan kabar yang baru saja anak buahnya sampaikan.

Lelaki berambut putih tulang di hadapannya mengangguk, "tentu saja Ketua. Saya mendengar sendiri dia menyebut dirinya sebagai penerus Wolfhard! Dan ternyata, dia bisa selamat dari pembantaian itu karena bantuan seorang penyihir, bernama Baazi."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, Kris, ketua pack yang terkenal dengan kekejaman dan arogansinya ini mengangguk. Cerita anak buahnya ini terdengar masuk akal mengingat konon katanya beberapa penyihir putih yang masih bisa bertahan hidup memilih bersembunyi di hutan.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Mino."

Mino mengangguk sambil tak mampu menahan senyum penuh kepuasan, "saya mengerti, Ketua. Akan saya bawa kepala anak haram itu kemari."

Setelah berjanji, Mino bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menyusun strategi. Sedangkan Kris, dia masih harus duduk disana ditemani kelima selirnya untuk mendengar laporan dari para Ranger yang lain.

Junhoe, Ranger baru yang ditugaskan berjaga di perbatasan selatan memasuki ruangan sambil menyeret seorang pemuda yang wajahnya telah babak belur. Darah masih mengucur dari pelipis sedang ujung bibirnya dihiasi darah yang sudah kering.

"Ketua, kami baru saja menangkapnya saat sedang mencoba menerobos perbatasan selatan."

Kris menatap tubuh dibalut baju compang-camping itu dengan sorot yang merendahkan.

"Dari keluarga mana kau berasal?" tanya Kris dengan tak selera.

Si tahanan yang tersungkur lemah di kaki Junhoe terdiam sambil memegangi rusuknya yang sakit. Sepuluh detik berlalu tanpa jawaban, Kris berdehem untuk memperingati si tahanan bahwa kesabarannya mulai menipis.

Junhoe yang tanggap langsung menendang tahanan itu sampai ia terbatuk darah, "JAWAB PERTANYAAN KETUA!" bentaknya sampai kelima selir Kris terlonjak takut.

"A-Achilleus," jawab pemuda itu dengan terbata saking lemas habis dipukuli.

Kris yang terlihat jengah itu langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "masukkan dia ke penjara. Kita adakan sidang untuknya saat Quans sudah kembali."

"Baik Ketua," jawab Junhoe sambil menyeret keluar si tahanan dan membawanya ke penjara bawah tanah.

Dengan diiringi tatapan tajam Ranger lain dan geraman mengerikan anjing-anjing penjaga, si tahanan di lemparkan ke salah satu bangsal di penjara. Ukurannya tak seberapa. Hanya beralaskan tanah liat dingin dan bebatuan.

Pemuda itu tersungkur sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Tangisnya pecah. Dia terisak tanpa suara sendirian disana dengan pilu yang merundung tubuh dan hati.

Bibirnya yang dihiasi darah dan luka sobek itu tak henti menggumamkan sebuah nama. Tanpa lelah, tanpa mengenal jengah dia terus menyebutkan nama sosok itu berharap dia bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kali.

"Baekhyun hyung..."

"Hyung..."

..

 _Saudaraku, kakak dan adikku._

 _Di hamparan langit, kau jumpai aku. Kau temukan bintang, awan dan harapan._

 _Di bawah bumi, kau jumpai aku. Kau temukan batu, rerumputan dan masa lalu._

 _Saat kakimu melangkah, aku disini tersenyum._

 _Saat kakimu patah, aku disini menangis._

 _Walau jauh jaraknya, jauh pandangnya, harapan kita sama._

 _Tak mengapa takkan bertemu, yang mendekatkan kita masa lalu._

 _Saudaraku, kakak dan adikku._

..

"Hyung..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

We abisin berjam-jam di yutub cuma buat liatin serigala kawin *sigh*

Tadinya we mau pake Eleo-Xerxes pas chanbaek di wujud serigala, tapi gatau kenapa we sendiri ga ngefeel. Udah chanbaek akut jadi balik lagi dah canyol-bekyun. Gak pro emang.

Btw moga tulisan yang hampir menyentuh 4k ini gak bikin kalean ngebatin, "kembalikan beberapa menitku yang berharga."

Eeeenn makasi karena masih mau stay ama ff ini padahal apdetnya lama T.T


	9. Cave Inimicum

**Cave Inimicum**

* * *

Keadaan di dalam sana sangatlah gelap, pengap juga lembab.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pusing. Seluruh tubuhnya juga sakit bukan main saat ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk di atas tanah liat basah dan dingin yang jadi landasan tidur.

Darah kering bercampur lumpur menempel hampir di seluruh wajahnya. Dia sangat kacau. Tidak tahu waktu, tidak tahu tempat, tidak tahu apa yang kini sedang menimpanya.

Dan yang paling menyiksa adalah, dia sangat lapar.

Pemuda malang ini sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin sore dan kini sudah memasuki sore yang lain. Dia benar-benar sudah tak sanggup untuk bergerak bahkan bernafas-pun sudah lemas. Mungkin besok dia akan mati dan keinginannya untuk menemukan sang kakak tak akan terwujud.

Sehun, pemuda yang berjuang mencari kakaknya namun berujung dipenjara itu menatap kakinya yang kotor oleh lumpur.

Dia menangis tanpa suara sambil terus menyesali ketidakmampuannya untuk menemukan Baekhyun, sang kakak.

"Hyung, aku memang sangat bodoh..."

Dia mengumpati diri sendiri. Dia memaki dirinya yang dia anggap lemah. Bagaimana mau menyelamatkan kakaknya kalau melindungi diri sendiri saja tak bisa?

"Kau sudah catat nama-nama yang akan kita sidang besok?"

"Sudah, Ketua."

Suara itu samar-samar datang dari arah yang lain.

Sehun duduk dengan ketakutan besar yang melanda jiwa. Dari balik jeruji, dia meringkuk di sudut tergelap dan berharap bahwa dia tak akan terlihat oleh siapa pun nanti yang melintas.

Namun dia juga sadar bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Saat Kris, si Ketua pack berjalan diikuti seorang anak buah dan dua selir, mata tajamnya dengan penuh telisik menatap pemuda yang meringkuk di sudut sana. Pria itu tampak berbincang sebentar dengan anak buah yang kemarin menangkapnya dari perbatasan.

Namun hal lain terjadi.

Ketika tatapan Sehun menangkap mata coklat emas salah seorang selir si ketua pack, dadanya bergemuruh. Darah di pembuluh berlomba melaju dan berkumpul di bilik-bilik jantung. Rasanya seperti mau meledak.

Sehun pikir dia akan mati saat itu juga namun yang terjadi adalah, dia merasa dirinya menjadi lebih kuat. Wajah mungil yang berdiri di depannya sana mendadak jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia pandang dan tak ada yang lain.

Hanya dia. Hanya paras cantiknya yang ada di dalam ingatan Sehun.

Wajah si selir dari ketua pack Odrewood yang terlihat setia menjinjing seikat anggur merah di tangan.

"Kita tunggu sampai Quans kembali," ucap sang Ketua sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada si tahanan yang kala itu masih terpaku menatap paras menawan selirnya.

Pria itu berjalan acuh, meninggalkan sel tahanan yang Sehun huni diikuti dengan yang lain. Satu orang selir perempuan yang lain berjalan cepat mengikutinya namun tidak dengan yang satu lagi.

Si selir lelaki omega yang setia menjinjing seikat anggur di tangan bertahan di sana.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi saat lelaki mungil itu berjongkok dan meletakkan sesuatu di antara jeruji besi. Dengan penerangan minim dari cahaya obor, Sehun melihat lelaki menawan itu mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

" _Makan."_

Sehun terpaku di tempat sampai si selir bangkit dan pergi.

Beranjak pelan dari tempatnya, Sehun merangkak dengan susah payah untuk menggapai benda apa yang ditinggalkan selir laki-laki tadi. Dan saat tangan gemetar itu bisa meraih, Sehun mendapati setangkai anggur dengan beberapa butir segar menggantung disana.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pagi ini menjadi pagi pertama bagi Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengklaim Baekhyun dan dia sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka meskipun kelihatannya tak terlalu bagus.

Yang berwarna hitam tak pernah sedikit pun lelah untuk menyemangati si putih sejak mereka turun dari puncak bukit. Luka di leher Eleo, serigala Baekhyun, masih sangat baru dan itu berpengaruh banyak terhadap kondisi tubuhnya.

Alhasil mereka berdua harus berkali-kali berhenti dan beristirahat untuk sekadar mengisi ulang tenaga.

" _Aku lapar,"_ keluh Baekhyun setelah tubuhnya terduduk diatas rumput.

Chanyeol menjilati wajah omeganya sebentar sebelum mencarikan belahan jiwanya itu makanan, _"Aku berburu sebentar. Tunggu disini."_

Segera setelah pamit untuk berburu, Chanyeol berlari dalam wujud serigalanya, menembus hutan untuk memenuhi keinginan sang omega.

Tentu saja Chanyeol melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun mendapatkan apa yang dia mau yaitu seekor kelinci hutan utuh dengan darah yang masih segar menetes dari luka di leher.

Chanyeol meletakkan buruannya tepat ke depan moncong Baekhyun. Si putih dengan lahap langsung memakannya. Chanyeol duduk di samping omeganya itu untuk menjilati luka klaim di leher Baekhyun agar bisa sembuh lebih cepat.

" _Kau harus makan juga,"_ Baekhyun mendorong kelinci buruan itu ke arah Chanyeol dengan hidungnya.

Si hitam mendorong balik kelinci itu dan menjilati hidung Baekhyun yang kotor oleh darah. _"Itu semua untukmu. Setelah kau habiskan, kita bisa lanjutkan perjalanan pulang."_

Baekhyun terpekur senang dan lalu melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda.

Tak memakan waktu lama, kelinci itu hanya bersisa kepalanya saja. Baekhyun menoleh untuk menjilat wajah dan leher alphanya itu sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Dan perjalanan pulang pun dilanjutkan.

Dengan sabar Chanyeol menemani langkah pelan Baekhyun yang masih gontai itu. Sesekali mereka juga akan berhenti di tepi sungai untuk istirahat minum atau sekedar membasahi diri.

Baru setelah matahari tepat bertengger di atas kepala, kepulan hitam dari cerobong asap rumah Chanyeol terlihat membumbung di langit. Baekhyun susah payah mempercepat langkahnya demi mewujudkan angan untuk berbaring dan tidur di ranjang empuk.

Tentunya dengan Chanyeol, memeluknya semalaman.

Saat Baekhhyun menyibak rindang daun di depan, pemandangan yang tak dia sangka jadi penyambut.

Ada Baazi yang berdiri di tengah Kai dan Kyungsoo, sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin memeluk. Wanita tua itu tampak tersenyum haru dan kalau tidak salah sudah terlanjur meneteskan air mata di pipinya.

Baekhyun yang hanya ingin segera beristirahat itu menghambur ke rengkuhan Baazi dan memasrahkan dirinya.

"Oh..." nenek tua itu mengelus wajah, leher dan hampir seluruh bulu putih Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih, "aku selalu tahu kalau kau bahkan lebih menawan dari butiran salju," pujinya dengan tulus.

Baekhyun mendengkur nyaman sambil mengendus pakaian Baazi sebagai salam pertemuan. Bagaimanapun secara harfiah, sosok yang kini sedang Baazi peluk adalah Eleo dan ini pertama kali bagi mereka untuk bertemu.

Meskipun begitu, tak ada sedikit pun canggung atau rikuh diantara keduanya. Mereka bahkan menjadi jauh lebih dekat ketika Baekhyun ada dalam wujud serigala.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun turut mengelus bulu putihnya sebagai bentuk sambutan.

Tapak demi tapak dari belakang sana menginterupsi penyambutan hangat ini. Chanyeol berjalan sambil menatap satu persatu dari mereka.

Baazi tiba-tiba saja mengubah raut wajahnya jadi kesal.

"Coba ku lihat seberapa bersemangat bocah tengik itu menggigit lehermu," tiba-tiba wanita tua itu memeriksa luka gigit yang Chanyeol berikan di leher Baekhyun.

Segera setelah mendapati kalau lukanya lebih panjang dari sejengkal tangannya, Baazi meringis seolah ikut merasakan perih yang teramat sakit. "Sshh pasti sakit sekali. Ayo-ayo, biar aku obati lukamu," ajaknya sambil menuntun Baekhyun ke dalam rumah.

Meninggalkan sebuah lirikan tajam untuk Chanyeol, Baazi lalu membawa Baekhyun untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sedang si pemilik rumah masih berdiri di halaman dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Sebelum kau masuk aku ingin kau berterima kasih kepada kami," ucap Kai sambil mengangkat sepotong celana yang Chanyeol tahu itu adalah miliknya.

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik tak mau melihat sedang Kai melemparkan celana itu ke tanah dan lalu menutup mata. Chanyeol langsung merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia dan buru-buru memakai celana yang tadi Kai berikan.

"Terima kasih untuk celananya," balas Chanyeol setelah wujudnya sempurna ke manusia lagi.

Kyungsoo berbalik, "bukan itu. Kami membersihkan tempat pembuangan sampah yang kau sebut rumah."

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" puji Chanyeol sambil merangkul Kai. "Kalian berdua sahabat terbaikku," saat dia hendak merangkul Kyungsoo, lelaki itu sudah memberinya tatapan super mengerikan dan Chanyeol langsung mengurungkan niat.

"Jadi, nanti malam kita akan rayakan atau tidak?"

Chanyeol membatu di tempat selagi pasangan itu menatapnya menunggu jawaban.

Perayaan yang Kai tanyakan disini adalah sebuah pesta sederhana yang dirayakan ketika seorang omega telah diikat alphanya. sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin tapi dia tidak memiliki pernak-pernik pesta seperti yang selayaknya dipakai.

Dia bahkan tak punya baju bagus. Dan nanti, siapa yang akan 'mengetuk pintu' jika orang tua saja dia sudah tidak ada?

"Ayolah! Besok malam kami sudah harus kembali ke Odrewood. Itu berarti kembali ke neraka!" dorong Kai balas menarik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol ke dalam rangkulan.

Kyungsoo terlihat melunak rautnya dan lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol, "kau sudah tidak lajang lagi, Chanyeol. Ajaklah orang lain untuk merayakannya."

"Betul! Kami yang akan siapkan semuanya. Kau tinggal memajang senyum bodohmu itu. Setuju?"

Chanyeol dengan ragu menatap wajah antusias Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Dia tidak yakin dengan ide bodoh teman-temannya ini namun sepertinya...tidak ada salahnya untuk setuju 'kan?

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sebuah permadani tua yang Kai temukan di loteng digelar di halaman rumah Chanyeol.

Meja makan yang tadinya berdebu dan penuh dengan sarang laba-laba juga kini berjajar apik dengan buah, minuman dan makanan sederhana di atasnya.

Lilin-lilin bertengger disana-sini. Karangan bunga buatan Kyungsoo yang dipajang di beberapa sudut teras jadi pemanis. Sederhana namun kesan hangatnya sangat terasa.

Meskipun semuanya sepakat bahwa ini hanya perayaan yang bersifat 'main-main' saja namun jauh di dalam sana, Chanyeol gugup. Rasanya seperti sungguhan karena Baazi yang berdiri di depannya kini meraih tangannya untuk menggandengnya erat.

"Berlianmu sudah menunggu, Chanyeol."

Malam ini Baazi sedang berlagak menjadi Ibunya dan dia yang akan 'mengetuk pintu' untuk Chanyeol sebagai salah satu bagian upacara.

Anehnya, permainan ini mendadak terasa seperti sungguhan karena Baekhyun yang mengenakan sebuah mahkota akar dan bunga itu menambah makna 'permainan ini'

Dia sangat cantik jika dibolehkan menyebut begitu.

Sungguh sangat menawan meskipun pakaiannya sederhana.

"Selamat malam."

Sapaan Baazi barusan membawa jiwa Chanyeol kembali ke tubuh. Dia kini sedang berdiri di belakang nenek tua itu dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di teras rumah. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang enak dipandang karena mereka sedang memainkan peran sebagai orang tua Baekhyun.

Kai tersenyum menahan geli. "Gerangan apa yang membuat kerabat kami, keluarga terhormat Wolfhard berkunjung?" ucapnya lantang lalu melirik ke belakang Chanyeol, tepatnya ke arah kedelapan anjing-anjingnya yang kini berperan sebagai pengawal. "Bahkan sampai dikawal oleh delapan prajurit terhebat?"

Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbatuk menahan geli. Kondisinya yang sudah jauh membaik berkat obat dan sedikit sihir dari Baazi itu membuatnya bisa menjalani upacara ini dengan riang dan sehat.

Kyungsoo ikut mengulum senyum. Pesta ini rupanya tak berjalan semudah yang mereka perkirakan karena berpura-pura serius begini nyatanya sulit sekali dilakukan.

"Putraku kemarin melewati rumah indah kalian dan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih indah di dalamnya. Sebuah berlian," sanjung Baazi mulai masuk ke dalam inti acara.

Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung saja berlagak bingung, "kami keluarga sederhana, kami tidak punya berlian atau perhiasan lain. Mungkin putra anda keliru?"

"Bukan perhiasan. Dia berlian hidup yang tidak lain ada di belakang kalian. Dan putraku, Chanyeol Xerxes Wolfhard ingin memilikinya."

Baazi berbalik dan memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol beranjak ke depan karena sekarang adalah gilirannya. Baekhyun yang tak sedetik pun melunturkan senyum itu juga ikut melangkah ke depan dan kini mereka sudah berhadapan.

Yang mungil mendongak, yang jangkung menunduk.

Cukup lama Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dalam diam, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil berucap, "kau duluan yang bicara 'kan?"

Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunannya yang dipenuhi dengan gemerlap wajah manis Baekhyun di pandangan. Sialnya, dia lupa kalimat apa yang harusnya dia ucapkan dalam upacara ini. Padahal tadi Baazi sudah melatihnya puluhan kali dan dia yakin dia sudah hafal.

Nyatanya sekarang, dia lupa. Chanyeol benar-benar lupa.

"Ayo katakan."

Chanyeol tergagap dengan Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Baazi serta kedelapan anjing yang kini menunggunya bicara.

"Aku...kemarin...umm...aku melihatmu dan aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau mau menjadi milikku."

Kai mengepalkan tangannya mencoba meredam tawa di bibir.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya menahan kesal.

Dan Baazi sudah siap merapalkan mantra untuk membuat alpha menyebalkan itu sakit perut malam ini.

"Bukan itu kalimatnya," bisik Baekhyun sambil mengulum senyum.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "aku lupa."

"Dasar payah," cibir Kyungsoo dibarengi dengan tatapan tajam.

Satu dialog yang sebenarnya lumayan penting hilang sudah karena kecerobohan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun ingin upacara main-main ini tetap berjalan seperti adat sampai selesai. Jadi dia mengambil inisiatif untuk melompat ke gilirannya dan menantang Chanyeol.

"Kau memiliki persembahan apa yang bisa membuatku menerimamu?"

Pria itu langsung merogoh kantong kulit yang menggantung di pinggangnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Aku memiliki ini untukmu!"

Di telapak tangannya terlihat dua bulatan coklat yang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa namanya itu. Si mungil mengambil satu dan menelisik lebih dekat gerangan apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol hadiahkan padanya.

"Ini apa? Terlihat seperti kotoran tupai yang sudah kering."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya tak terima, "Ini biji pohon Oak. Aku akan tanam ini di pekarangan rumah kita besok. Dia akan tumbuh besar, kuat dan hidup sampai ratusan tahun selayaknya cintaku padamu."

Kyungsoo langsung memutar bola matanya malas setelah mendengar rayuan pasaran Chanyeol barusan.

Kai bergidik ngeri namun masih berusaha untuk menampakkannya.

Sedang Baazi merasa sangat puas karena setidaknya Chanyeol bisa mengucapkan rayuan itu dengan sukses meskipun kedengarannya memang sangat menggelikan.

"Kau sungguh tidak punya hadiah yang lebih baik?" Baekhyun mengambil satu biji yang lain dan menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat.

Baekhyun menggeleng gemas, "andai aku bisa menolakmu."

Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang mungil itu untuk mengikis jarak, "sekarang 'kan hanya main-main. Besok, sebutkan apa saja dan akan aku wujudkan untukmu."

Baekhyun yang tak mau ketahuan tersipu di hadapan alphanya langsung saja berjinjit dan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Kyungsoo kini bertepuk tangan ikut berbahagia sedang Kai meliriknya sambil menggigit bibir, memberi isyarat. Sayang, sepertinya dia mendapat penolakan karena Kyungsoo langsung memberinya tatapan menusuk.

Setelah ciuman itu terputus, pesta yang sebenarnya barulah dimulai!

Baazi langsung menyihir beberapa perabot rumah Chanyeol menjadi alat musik yang memainkan dirinya sendiri. Satu persatu gelas, sendok, belanga dan barang-barang yang lain terbang dari dapur dan keluar menuju halaman.

Mereka disihir untuk bisa memainkan dirinya sendiri sebagai alat musik. Taunya ketukan-ketukan perabot rumah Chanyeol bersahutan dan menciptakan irama yang menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati menyumbangkan suaranya itu langsung berinisiatif naik ke teras.

Mereka semua berdansa bersama di bawah naungan bintang-bintang malam itu dengan penuh canda tawa. Kai dengan bersemangat mengajari Baazi bagaimana Suku Indian pedalaman menarikan Sherrooka – _tarian di pesta pernikahan_ \- sampai tawa tak henti disunggingkan karena gerakannya yang aneh.

Sedang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk melemparkan ejekan karena tarian mereka yang tidak lebih baik dari satu sama lain. Ke delapan anjing serigala peliharaan Kai dan Kyungsoo juga tak ketinggalan merayakan upacara malam ini.

Mereka mendapat seekor rusa segar yang sebenarnya merupakan salah satu hewan ternak Baazi. Dia memberikan satu sebagai bentuk bahagianya melihat Baekhyun yang kini sudah sepenuhnya menjadi omega Chanyeol.

Tak ada yang tak berbahagia malam itu.

Hingga udara hangat yang awalnya menyelubungi mereka terasa dingin membelai kulit, berarti pesta harus segera diakhiri.

Baazi memusnahkan semua sihir yang dia tularkan ke perabotan dan tak lupa membersihkan segala sampah dengan hanya menjentikkan jari.

Anjing-anjing serigala yang sudah kenyang juga mau tidak mau berbaris rapi. Kyungsoo memberitahu ke delapan 'anak-anaknya' bahwa mereka harus segera kembali ke Odrewood karena Kris harus sudah menerima laporan patroli mereka pagi ini.

"Kalian akan berkunjung lagi 'kan?" Baekhyun bersandar di pelukan Chanyeol dengan sedih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja! Tunggu sampai anjing-anjing kami menggonggong di halaman rumah kalian," sahut Kai sambil memeluk Baazi untuk berpamitan.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, sepasang sejoli itu berlari menembus gelapnya hutan diikuti oleh delapan ekor anjing serigala mereka yang gagah. Baekhyun tak lepas menatap kepergian mereka sampai sosok terakhir hilang ditelan rimbun pepohonan.

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum karena dia bisa mendapatkan teman baru yang menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mencium keningnya sekali lalu mengajaknya untuk beranjak, "Ayo masuk. Anginnya dingin sek-"

SRASH!

Ajakan Chanyeol terhenti setelah tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah meluncur hampir mengenai bahunya. Beruntung dia bisa segera mengelak dan panah beracun itu berakhir menancap ke pohon.

"Masuk ke dalam rumah! Kunci semua pintu! Berlindung bersama Baazi!" himbau Chanyeol kepada omeganya tanpa pikir panjang.

Baekhyun yang panik namun juga sangat cemas dengan keselamatan Chanyeol itu taunya enggan beranjak. "Kau juga harus berlindung!"

"Aku bilang cepat masuk!" Chanyeol dengan terpaksa membentak Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu dengan mau tak mau berlari ke dalam rumah bersama Baazi dan menuruti perintah alphanya untuk mengunci semua pintu.

Chanyeol tahu jika dia tidak bersikap tegas seperti tadi maka Baekhyun akan kukuh bertahan disana dan itu hanya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak ingin omeganya itu terluka barang sedikit saja.

"Siapa kau..." desisnya waspada.

Pria itu bersiap. Matanya tajam menatap ke areal hutan yang kala itu sangatlah gelap. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya bersiap meninju siapa saja yang mendekat. Dia dalam mode membunuh saat ini dan ia sangat sensitif bahkan terhadap suara sekecil apa pun.

Namun sayang, Chanyeol lengah dan tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Saat ia berbalik, sebuah tinjuan keras mendarat di pipi kiri. Chanyeol tersungkur ke belakang dengan bibirnya yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Belum sempat dia membenahi posisi, sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat ke perut.

"Arkh!"

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, cakaran itu menggores bahunya, menyobek lengan dan kulitnya secara bersamaan. Sakitnya luar biasa tak tertahankan namun Chanyeol harus tetap bangkit karena ada orang-orang yang harus dia lindungi di dalam sana.

Ia berlari menerjang pria asing itu dan langsung memunculkan taringnya. Digigit perut pria itu sampai sobek dan Chanyeol juga langsung mencakar punggung musuh dengan dua kesepuluh jari. Darah segar mengucur dari tubuh pria itu dan tanpa menunggu lama, yang menyerangnya terkapar di tanah.

Sayang seribu sayang, kemenangan belum sepenuhnya berada di tangannya.

Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk menatap musuhnya sekarat hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di belakangnya. Langkahnya sangat pelan dan siap menggorok leher Chanyeol dengan cakarnya yang tajam.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah anak panah datang dari arah teras, melesat dan menusuk perut pria itu.

"Arkh!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati musuhnya yang lain tersungkur di tanah dan juga Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah busur.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Chanyeol segera setelah mendapati omeganya di pelukan.

"Kau luka parah. Sebaiknya kita segera berlindung di dalam rumah," Baekhyun langsung menyeretnya untuk masuk karena dia tak tahan melihat luka cakar di bahu alphanya.

SRAK SRAK!

Tiba-tiba dari arah hutan terdengar suara langkah lain. Saat Chanyeol hendak kembali bersiap, dia bisa melihat sosok Kai dan yang lain berlari dari dalam hutan.

"Aku dengar teriakan jadi aku kembali. Ada apa ini?" Kai mendekati Chanyeol yang habis bertarung sendiri itu dengan panik.

Sedang Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk memeriksa denyut nadi di leher pria berambut abu-abu yang sudah terkapar di tanah. Dia sudah tewas.

"Mereka ingin membunuhku," jawab Chanyeol dan amarahnya kembali memuncak kala dilihat, pria yang tertusuk perutnya dengan panah itu masih bisa menatapnya dengan tajam.

"SIAPA KAU?!" bentak Chanyeol sambil mencengkeram rahang pria yang masih hidup. "KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MENGIRIMMU KEMARI!?"

Pria itu terlihat bersikeras untuk tak menjawab jadi Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi cakarnya dan bersiap menggorok leher pria itu namun-

"Jangan bunuh yang satunya!"

Baazi berteriak dari dalam rumah. Wanita tua itu berjalan tergopoh dengan segelas air di tangan. Ia lalu memantrai air dan lalu meminta Chanyeol untuk melepaskan penjahat satunya.

Air dibasuhkan ke wajah laki-laki itu dan segera setelahnya, dia terdiam dengan tenang.

"Katakan siapa namamu dan apa tujuanmu kemari," ucap Baazi tepat di depan wajah si pria asing.

Tatapan kosongnya jatuh ke tanah dan seperti terhipnotis, pria itu menjawab tanpa ragu, "Junhoe Luca Theseus. Kami datang untuk membawakan Ketua kami kepala si anak haram ke Odrewood."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya kaget. Chanyeol langsung memeluknya erat dan berbisik bahwa itu semua tidak akan terjadi terus, berulang kali.

"Siapa nama ketuamu itu?" lagi, Baazi bertanya.

"Kris Dragory Wolfhard."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ambisi kakaknya itu terhadap kedudukan bisa jadi separah ini.

Bahkan dia sangat menginginkan kepalanya untuk dibawa ke tanah kelahiran Ayah mereka sendiri.

Baazi yang merasa bahwa ini semua hanya awal dari segala penyerangan berinisiatif untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, "apa kau tahu apa yang sedang dia rencanakan ketuamu selain mengirim kalian kemari?"

"Pengadilan para tahanan..."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tak banyak ikut campur itu nyatanya tak bisa tinggal diam jika itu sudah menyangkut keselamatan para tahanan. "Siapa yang akan diadili? Anak-anak? Orantua?"

Pria yang baru saja mengaku bahwa namanya Junhoe itu menggeleng. "Levarine, Mersano, Yavaans, Achilleus..."

"A-Achilleus?" Baekhyun tergagap mengulangi nama keluarganya sendiri yang tadi Junhoe sebutkan.

Achilleus mana yang pria brengsek ini ucapkan? Tidak mungkin salah satu anggota keluarganya menjadi tahanan di Odrewood. Mereka tidak pernah keluar dari teritorinya.

Baekhyun berjongkok dan menarik kerah Junhoe dengan penuh kepanikan, "Achilleus siapa yang kau maksud? Katakan dengan jelas!" bentaknya kala itu tanpa sadar sudah berlinang air mata.

"Alpha muda dari keluarga Achilleus..."

Cengkeraman tangan di kerah baju itu terlepas dengan lunglai. Baekhyun terduduk di tanah sambil terus menggeleng tak mau percaya. Alpha muda dari keluarga Achilleus katanya?

"Sehun..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Saya mewakili segenap anggota paguyuban ternak lele mengucapkan "HIYAHIYAHIYA SEHUN OTOKEE!"

Ehm. Maap kalo membosankan. Maap kalo banyak typo.

Review boleh?


	10. Crucio

**Crucio**

Suara pintu besi tua diayun paksa jadi hal pertama yang Sehun dengar.

Pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya. Duduk di atas tanah liat merah lembab yang kini sudah tak terasa asing lagi di kulit. Terasa dingin. Sehun mengerjap mencoba menatap menembus gelapnya penjara. Ada dua orang penjaga yang dengan kasar melempar seorang tahanan ke sel di seberang.

Mereka menendang laki-laki itu beberapa kali sebelum mengunci jeruji besi dan meninggalkannya. Lelaki di dalam sana meringkuk sambil terbatuk darah. Kilatnya wajahnya pas diterpa cahaya obor yang ditinggalkan salah seorang penjaga di tepian sel.

Merahnya masih sangat segar, bersumber di bibir laki-laki itu, mengalir sampai tanah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" pria itu terbatuk sampai wajahnya jatuh ke tanah.

Sehun masih terduduk di sudut tergelap sel penjaranya ketika mendadak bayangan seorang bertudung bergerak dari lorong. Kalau tidak salah, para pengawas tidak memakai jubah atau pakaian tertutup lain yang semacam itu.

Bayangan itu makin dekat adanya. Semakin dekat, terlihat semakin besar pantulannya.

Sehun merangkak semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke sudut. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur menembus sela jeruji, nafasnya yang sempat tertahan bisa dihembuskan dengan lega. Pemuda itu bisa melihat seikat anggur dan sebuah bungkusan daun sebesar kepalan tangan diletakkan disana.

Dan akhirnya, sosok yang dia kenal sebagai selir si ketua terlihat berjongkok dan menurunkan tudung jubahnya sebentar.

"Makanlah!" bisiknya dengan tegas.

Sedetik kemudian si selir bangkit dan menutupi kepalanya lagi dengan tudung. Ia langsung melangkah hati-hati sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara, meninggalkan sel tahanan Sehun.

Pemuda di dalam sana tertegun sebentar.

Ia merangkak pelan mendekati benda yang ditinggalkan selir tadi. Sehun membuka pelan bungkusan daun yang diikat dengan rotan muda kering itu hati-hati. Sedetik kemudian, matanya membelalak senang saat dilihat, beberapa potong daging asap yang masih terasa hangat kini berada di genggaman.

Sehun langsung melahapnya tanpa ragu karena demi tujuh lapis langit, perutnya sangat kelaparan.

"Namanya Luhan..."

Suara di seberang sana tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan.

Sehun menghentikan sejenak kunyahannya saat dilihat pria yang ada di sel seberang sana sedang menatapnya. Putra bungsu Achilleus itu mengira bahwa pria disana mungkin menginginkan sedikit pengganjal lapar.

Ditunjukkannya anggur merah ke depan, digoyangkan dahannya, namun pria itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Menyukai selir Kris itu- _uhuk!_ " ujar pria di seberang dengan diselingi batuk yang masih disertai darah. "-itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

Dengan pelan seikat anggur itu kembali diletakkan ke tanah.

Sehun menatap tangan kanannya yang masih memegang sepotong daging. Jadi, semua ini pemberian selir si ketua pack yang bernama Luhan? Selir yang sejak kapan hari membuat tidurnya penuh bayang-bayang sorot mata indahnya.

Yang belakangan bisa membuat Sehun lupa dengan kakaknya yang sebelumnya tak pernah absen dia pikirkan setiap detik. Luhan namanya.

Sebagian dari sisi di dalam hatinya senang, sebagian lagi khawatir.

Pria di seberang tiba-tiba batuk lagi namun kali ini disertai kekehan tawa didalamnya. Sehun mengangkat wajah untuk mendapati pria asing itu sedang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya seperti orang gila.

"Jika Quans tahu, kau akan dijatuhi hukuman mati," celoteh pria itu lalu mengelap darah yang masih mengalir dari luka di bibirnya yang sobek.

Sehun terdiam dengan gumpalan kesal di dalam hati, "aku tidak mencuri apa pun dari mereka. Aku tidak membunuh atau menculik anggota pack-nya. Jadi kenapa aku harus dijatuhi hukuman mati?"

Kali ini, tawa terbahaklah yang terdengar nyaring menggema. Sehun sedikit panik agaknya karena cemas kalau sampai pengawas datang dan mendapati makanan ada di dalam sel-nya. Pemuda itu mundur dan menyembunyikan makanan ke sudut sambil menunggu gelak tawa menjijikan itu berhenti.

Pria itu mengusap perutnya yang pegal karena tertawa sambil menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang berakar merah, "Itu karena selir Kris yang tadi juga menyukaimu, bodoh."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam yang dipenuhi dengan tumpah darah itu berlalu dengan berat.

Tidur Baekhyun tak ada nyenyaknya barang sejenak saja. Dia terus terpikirkan nasib Adiknya yang malang itu. Yang katanya sedang dikungkung dalam penjara bawah tanah di Odrewood.

Apa yang dia makan selama mendekam disana? Perlakuan bagaimana yang dia dapat? Sehun pasti disiksa, dipukuli, bisa jadi dicambuk pula. Membayangkannya saja sudah serasa disayat-sayat hatinya.

Omega itu sampai menangis tanpa suara, takut kalau Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi tentu saja itu sia-sia.

Toh sebenarnya Chanyeol juga sama tetap terjaga. Mereka sudah jadi satu, sudah terikat jiwanya. Resah satu, resah semua. Senang satu, senang semua. Sudah tak bisa menutupi ini dan itu dari satu sama lain karena bukan itu yang terjadi jika kalian sudah saling mengklaim.

Mereka berdua adalah satu dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditutupi.

Jadi malam itu sepasang ini merasakannya dengan porsi yang sama. Kesedihan omeganya terbagi rata untuk berdua, bersama sang alpha. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan keadaan ini berlangsung lebih lama.

Maka dari itu ketika pagi sudah tiba, Chanyeol dan yang lain berkumpul di halaman belakang untuk melakukan sebuah ritual. Bukan tanpa sebab dua orang pria asing menyerangnya semalam. Mereka pasti punya alasan dan motif tertentu. Dan Chanyeol akan mencari tahu jawabannya sekarang juga.

Dari dua yang datang, satu sudah tewas dan satunya lagi, yang bernama Junhoe, masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dia diikat di ruang bawah tanah milik Chanyeol dengan gerbang yang sudah diberi mantra.

Kyungsoo menunjuk yang sudah mati sambil berucap, "namanya Mino. Dia semacam...tangan kanan Kris. Dia pasti menginginkan kenaikan jabatan dengan mencoba membunuhmu."

"Dan yang satunya adalah Junhoe, dia Ranger seperti kami," tambah Kai.

Baazi meminta agar Chanyeol membawa jasad Mino ke sungai di belakang rumah. Wanita itu memberi petunjuk untuk mencari tepian dangkal dengan air tenang untuk menenggelamkan jasadnya. Chanyeol menurutinya sesuai dengan aturan.

Setelah Mino tenggelam, Baazi mulai membaca mantranya.

Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diminta untuk mengamati pantulan di air. Baazi bilang, dia akan mencuri dan memutar kenangan pria ini di permukaan. Membuatnya terlihat seperti mimpi yang diputar ulang.

Dan tak lama kemudian, air beriak membentuk pusaran kecil.

Pelan tapi pasti, permukaannya menjadi gelap dan gambar-gambar pepohonan mulai terbentuk. Ada sungai dan sebuah gua dengan pagar kayu yang terlihat dipenuhi lumut. Yang pertama menyadari tempat apa itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Itu gua tempatku tinggal setelah sempat pergi dari rumahmu," jelas si rambut coklat sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Disana, tampak adegan dimana saat itu Baekhyun sedang diserang oleh seekor beruang besar dan ganas. Saat Baekhyun berusaha mengusirnya dengan obor, tiba-tiba beruang itu lari dan digantikan dengan seekor serigala liar berwarna abu-abu. Tak lama kemudian, serigala hitam yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol datang untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Kejadian itu, benar merupakan kejadian yang sempat menimpanya. Baekhyun ingat sekali. "Jadi, pria ini adalah serigala abu-abu yang dulu sempat menyerangku?"

Chanyeol terdiam tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

Dalam sekejab, rasa bersalah itu tumbuh menyesakkan batin. Baekhyun menunduk menatap tanah mencoba menelaah segala petunjuk yang dia dapat, "aku menyebutkan namamu berulang kali. Dia pasti mendengarnya dan tahu bahwa kau adalah keturunan Wolfhard..."

Dan setelah semua itu, kesialan datang secara bertubi-tubi. Tentu saja, Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyalahkan dirinya sendiri meskipun itu bukan. Seperti yang biasanya sang Ayah lakukan padanya.

"Ssshh, tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu, Baekhyun," bisik sang alpha mencoba menenangkan. "Dia akan segera keluar dari sana, aku janji."

Chanyeol tentu saja sadar bahwa Baekhyun bukan bocah lima tahun yang bisa dibuat tenang hanya dengan kicauan kosong. Mereka harus segera merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan Sehun dari penjara Odrewood.

Setelah meminta ijin kepada omeganya untuk menjauh sebentar, Chanyeol mengajak Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk mendiskusikan situasi dan kondisi Odrewood. Mencoba mengenali medan yang kelak harus mereka taklukan demi membebaskan Sehun secara diam-diam.

"Seharusnya aku mengoyak tenggorokan si brengsek ini saat itu juga," gerutu Chanyeol setelah jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Aku juga heran kenapa kau tidak melakukannya," sahut Kai.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir sungai selagi tiga orang lainnya berdiskusi.

Baazi masih berdiri di tepian sungai yang dangkal. Wanita tua itu berdoa kepada langit agar jasad Mino bisa diterima oleh alam dan dibersihkan jiwanya dari dosa. Setahu Baekhyun, adat untuk memakamkan seorang manusia serigala adalah dengan dikubur tubuhnya ke dalam tanah.

Biasanya ada beberapa yang ingin agar diatas makamnya ditanami pohon Ek agar dia bisa hidup di dalamnya. Namun itu sangat jarang terjadi. Dan dimakamkan dengan cara dilarung ke sungai? Mungkin ini yang pertama.

"Kau masih ingat bunga aster yang mengalir di sungai ini?" seruan Baazi yang tau-tau sudah duduk di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan lalu wanita tua itu tersenyum. Dengan jenaka dia menunjuk Chanyeol seolah sedang memberitahu Baekhyun siapa pelakunya. Padahal dia sendiri sudah tahu.

"Selama dua ratus tahun hidup, aku kehilangan semua anggota koloni saat pembantaian kaum penyihir. Kami dianggap hina. Dianggap mencoba melebihi Dewa dan ini-itu," ujar Baazi sambil menerawang ke langit.

Awan terhampar disana dengan sesekali kawanan burung melintas dengan bebas. Baekhyun masih belum bisa kabur dari pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang nasib Sehun dan lainnya. Dia tidak bisa tenang barang sekedipan mata saja. Semuanya terasa jadi sangat berat, dan detik terasa sangat lama.

"Aku melihat satu-persatu teman dan keluargaku dibakar hidup-hidup. Jeritan mereka jadi pengiring tidurku setiap malam. Para pembantai itu...mereka semua hanya para bajingan yang kebetulan berpakaian bagus."

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat senyuman di bibir Baazi yang sarat akan kesedihan. Dirangkulnya wanita tua itu dan diusap-usap bahunya dengan lembut. Dia tidak sendiri. Baekhyun tidak sendiri. Disini, tidak ada yang menderita sendiri. Tidak ada yang boleh berjuang sendiri.

Mereka semua sama-sama susahnya hanya caranya saja yang berbeda. Jadi saling membantu adalah satu-satu solusi yang mereka harus setujui.

"Chanyeol akan menolong Sehun. Sudah ku bilang dia punya banyak niat baik untukmu. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri," Baazi balas menepuk-nepuk punggungnya kali ini sambil tersenyum hangat.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu yang dulu wanita tua ini pernah katakan kepadanya, persis di tempat yang sama dengan yang sekarang mereka duduki.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau Chanyeol akan membawa aku dan dua orang yang lain pulang ke Achilleus. Apa salah satunya Sehun?"

Harapan itu muncul dan berkembang dengan sangat kuat di dalam benaknya, membuat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman yang sarat makna. Harapnya, Baazi akan mengangguk dan mengiyakan apa yang jadi keinginannya.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, Baazi menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Tidak ada Sehun disana."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam menjelang dengan sangat cepat di hari itu.

Masih sama saja, tak ada yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Ruangan bernuansa hitam dan merah gelap ini masih saja menjadi tempatnya dikurung oleh Kris, yang tak lain merupakan alphanya sendiri.

Sejak dia dan si ketua pack terimprint pula terpaksa untuk menjadi sepasang yang saling membutuhkan, Tao belum pernah sedetikpun mendapatkan belas kasih dari pria itu, barang senyuman saja.

Kris, lebih suka memberinya bentakan, cacian dan perlakuan kasar secara fisik setiap kali Tao membantah ucapan dan permintaanya. Dan semua ini terus berlangsung seperti pusaran lumpur yang menyedotnya semakin tenggelam.

Dia tidak bisa lari karena perasaan butuh itu terus mengikatnya untuk tinggal. Tao juga tahu bahwa Kris berusaha membunuh perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Pria itu hanya ingin membenci, membenci dan membenci.

Tak ingin ada cinta didalam hidupnya.

"Ngh! mmh..."

Desahan itu terdengar dari bilik kamarnya yang sudah Tao tempati sejak lama. Decitan tempat tidur pula terdengar mengiringi persetubuhan mereka yang kasar dan terkesan menyakitkan. Air mata itu bahkan tak henti mengalir dari pelupuk mata Tao sejak awal Kris memaksa dirinya untuk membuka pahanya.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kris selalu melakukan semua ini dengan caranya sendiri dan kemauannya sendiri. Termasuk dengan menutupi mata Tao dengan sepotong kain hitam.

Sebuah dorongan tiba-tiba saja melesak sampai menyentuh sangat dalam dan nikmat. "Aah! Aahh," teriak Tao sempat kehilangan kendali diri.

Kris membungkuk langsung mencengkeram rahangnya kuat-kuat, "tutup mulutmu, jalang!" bentaknya masih belum berhenti bergerak.

Setelah alpha itu dengan keji menghempaskan rahangnya, Tao buru-buru menutup mulut agar tak ada suara sedikitpun yang bisa Kris dengar. "Mphh! Mmph!"

Pria itu membencinya.

Membenci semua tentang dirinya bahkan sampai suaranya-pun Kris tak sudi mendengarkan.

Tao bukan seorang keturunan bangsawan, itulah mengapa Kris sangat membencinya.

Membenci bahwa dia harus terimprint dengan seorang anak pesuruh rendahan.

"Menjijikan..."

Desis Kris setelah dia menyelesaikan orgasme di mulut Tao karena tentu saja, Kris tak ingin memiliki keturunan yang berasal omega rendahan sepertinya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Masih di malam yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Sepasang mata kecoklatan yang tadinya rapat terpejam itu kini terlihat mengerjap tak nyaman. Seiring dengan kesadarannya yang kian pulih, denyutan sakit di kepala kian kencang pula rasanya.

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya menahan gerusan pusing.

Ia menggeleng berulang kali mencoba mendapatkan kesadaran yang belum utuh. Saat matanya menatap ke sekitar, dia sudah ada di dalam kamar Chanyeol yang gelap. Suasananya pula sangat tenang dan sepi, gelap juga menyelimuti seisi rumah.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat ling-lung.

Seingatnya, terakhir kali benda yang dia lihat adalah batuan sungai dan langit biru. Baekhyun ingat dia habis menghanyutkan jasad Mino dan lalu berbincang sebentar dengan Baazi tentang nasib adiknya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sudah malam begini.

Bagaimana bisa?

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Lelaki mungil itu sempat goyah dan bersandar di tembok ruang tengah sebentar. Saat masih belum didapatinya tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain di rumah, firasat buruk mulai menghantui.

"Chanyeol?!" teriaknya dengan serak.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyungsoo?!"

"Kai?!"

"Baazi?!"

Masih belum ada jawaban yang terdengar.

Panik, Baekhyun langsung saja berlari keluar rumah dengan sisa-sisa tenaga. Saat pintu depan dibuka, ia dapati Baazi tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghadap ke hutan yang gelap. Bisikan mantra yang nenek tua itu baca berulang kali terdengar desisannya terbawa angin.

Omega itu kebingungan sendiri di tempatnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Baazi harus melakukan ritual? Dan dimana Chanyeol juga Kai dan Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun yang sudah hilang kesabaran itu lalu menghampiri Baazi. "Chanyeol dan yang lainnya ada dimana?"

Wanita tua itu taunya berlalu tanpa menjawab apa pun sedang Baekhyun masih terpaku di halaman. Lelaki itu sadar bahwa Baazi telah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dia tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi diang dan sekarang, Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo menghilang.

Pasti ini semua rencana alpha-nya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dan meraih bahu Baazi sampai wanita itu berbalik menatapnya, "pergi kemana alpha menyebalkan itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya kesal.

Wanita tua di hadapannya menunduk sejenak dan lalu menggeleng tanpa sebab yang jelas. Baekhyun sudah hampir membentaknya karena dorongan emosi, namun tiba-tiba, Baazi tersenyum padanya dengan mata berkaca.

"Alphamu ingin kau tetap tinggal selagi mereka menerobos masuk ke Odrewood. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Sudah takdir dia harus pergi."

Baekhyun tertegun di tempat.

Bukan, bukan fakta bahwa Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya ke Odrewood yang membuatnya trenyuh begini.

Tapi, kenapa Baazi harus menangis?

..

...

Chanyeol menyibak semak yang kini jadi tempat persembunyian dengan pelan.

Di depan sana, tengah berpatroli tiga orang Ranger Odrewood yang sedang menjaga perbatasan selatan. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyusul setelah memastikan daerah sekitar sudah aman memberi persetujuan untuk melepaskan serangan pertama.

Kantung kulit yang tadi Baazi berikan padanya Chanyeol raih. Pria itu memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam dan sempat kepayahan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Setelah berhasil tertangkap, seekor burung Phoenix kecil yang Baazi ciptakan dari mantra bertengger di telapak tangan.

Ekornya menjuntai sampai hampir menyentuh tanah. Nyala kemerahan menyelimuti setiap sisi yang membentuk siluet si Phoenix. Kalau saja burung ini bukan hanya sekedar mantra, Chanyeol pasti akan dengan senang hati memeliharanya.

Satu ekor dilepaskan ke udara.

Phoenix itu terbang dengan sangat senyap mendekati ketiga Ranger yang sedang bercanda. Tak ayal, kedatangannya yang bersinar terang itu menarik perhatian. Burung Phoenix itu sempat terbang berputar di atas kepala sampai tiba-tiba, sosoknya meletus dan butiran keemasan menghujani para Ranger.

Sihirnya bekerja dengan sangat apik.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, mereka yang terpapar serbuk itu langsung tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak terkena dampak dari sihir itu karena saat Baazi membuatnya, rambut mereka ikut dimasukan ke dalam ramuan sebagai penangkal.

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya langsung berlari melewati perbatasan selatan dengan sangat mudah. Saat gerbang sudah terlihat, Kyungsoo memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti karena biasanya ada dua atau tiga orang Ranger yang berjaga.

Dan betul saja, ada empat orang Ranger yang kala itu sedang bertugas.

"Kita lepaskan disini saja," bisik Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki Chanyeol.

Kantung kulit yang sedari tadi menggantung di pinggang Chanyeol dibuka ikatannya. Setelah bersama-sama berbisik untuk menghitung dari satu sampai tiga, Chanyeol membuka kantung kulit itu dan puluhan burung Phoenix yang hidup dari cahaya kemerahan terbang bebas.

Mereka membentuk sebuah kawanan yang terbang di atas pemukiman Odrewood sampai ke sisi terluar desa. Beberapa orang yang masih terjaga bisa melihat indahnya burung-burung itu terbang di atas kepala. Namun tentu saja itu tak bertahan lama.

Burung-burung itu tiba-tiba meletus dan cahanya berubah menjadi butiran emas yang menghujani seluruh desa. Para penduduk baik yang berada di dalam maupun di luar rumah langsung jatuh terlelap di tempatnya.

Chanyeol yang sudah yakin bahwa keadaan telah aman langsung saja berlari menerobos gerbang. Ia terus berlari mencari penjara bawah tanah Odrewood mengikuti denah yang tadi Kai utarakan.

Selagi dia menyusuri desa, kedua temannya itu berencana untuk berkemas dan memisahkan diri dari pack.

"Sampai jumpa di gerbang luar. Semoga berhasil!" pamit Kai dan langsung berlalu menuju pondoknya.

Sebuah keputusan yang tiba-tiba namun Kai dan Kyungsoo bilang mereka sudah memikirkannya sejak jauh hari. Bagaimanapun, memisahkan diri dari pack itu banyak resikonya. Termasuk menjadi buronan dan dianggap sebagai pengkhianat. Namun keduanya bilang, mereka sudah siap dengan segala yang resiko yang ada.

Baiklah. Itu berarti Chanyeol hanya perlu melakukan tugasnya dan setelah itu mereka bisa hidup bersama dengan damai tanpa bayang-bayang Kris dan Odrewood.

Peta sederhana yang Kai gambarkan di telapak tangannya jadi bekal utama bagi Chanyeol untuk menemukan penjara. Ada beberapa penduduk yang tergeletak di halaman rumah dan sisanya pasti terlelap di dalam.

Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tetap melakukan semuanya dengan sangat senyap. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah papan kayu yang tertanam di tanah itu ditemukan. Permukaannya ditutupi sedikit tanah dan tanaman menjalar.

Chanyeol langsung saja menarik dua gagang yang berada di tengah dan menariknya sampai papan itu terbuka.

Pelan-pelan pria itu menuruni tangga. Suasana di dalam sangat gelap dan pengap. Beberapa obor diletakan di setiap belokan. Chanyeol terpaku saat dilihatnya, dua orang penjaga terduduk di kursi tepat di hadapan.

Mereka jelas sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Chanyeol mendekat dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Salah seorang diantaranya menggenggam sebuah kunci yang diduga merupakan kunci dari seluruh sel penjara. Pria itu menariknya dengan ekstra hati-hati sampai kuncinya benar berpindah ke genggamannya.

Pria itu langsung menelusuri setiap koridor penjara.

"Sehun!" panggil Chanyeol dengan bisikan, berulang kali. "Sehun!"

Seharusnya, adik Baekhyun itu tidak terkena efek sihir karena Baazi juga memasukan rambut Baekhyun ke dalam ramuan. Dia bilang saudara sedarah tidak akan terkena efeknya asalkan sudah memasukan helai rambut dari salah satu.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol mendapati seseorang yang masih terjaga, tengah menatapnya dengan takut dari dalam penjara. Pria itu langsung membuka kunci sel dan masuk untuk menggapai pemuda itu.

"Benar kau Sehun?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan ragu bercampur takut.

"Ikut aku!" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya keluar.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil berlari dengan langkah terseok.

"Aku mate Hyung-mu," jawab Chanyeol dengan spontan.

"Baekhyun _hyung?_ "

Chanyeol yang terus menyeretnya keluar hanya membalas dengan anggukan sambil terus mengingat lorong mana yang harus dilewati untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Tak menyadari bahwa sosok dibelakangnya sedang menyunggingkan senyuman lega karena tahu bahwa kakak lelakinya baik-baik saja.

"Dia dimana? Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia-"

"Ssshh!" Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang sambil melempar tatapan tajamnya, "dia baik-baik saja! Bisakah kau diam sampai kita keluar dari sini?!"

"Kau membunuh mereka semua?" tanya Sehun masih mengamati satu persatu tahanan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di sel masing-masing.

"Mereka hanya tidur jadi waktu kita tidak banyak."

Keduanya berlari menelusuri lorong yang Chanyeol yakini akan berujung langsung ke pintu keluar. Jika tidak salah, waktu mereka tidak tersisa banyak jadi ia semakin mempercepat langkah, menyeret Sehun agar bisa mengimbanginya.

Dewi Fortuna seperti sedang menyertai. Pintu keluar nyatanya berhasil mereka temukan dengan mudah. Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil membawa Sehun keluar dari penjara bawah tanah Odrewood dengan mudah.

Namun saat ia akan membawa pemuda itu keluar dari desa, Sehun menampik tangannya dan menjauh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kalut.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi jika dia tidak ikut!"

"Dia siapa?" seru Chanyeol mulai dilanda panik detik itu juga.

Sehun yang kelabakan pun ikut bingung harus bagaimana menceritakannya, "Luhan! Luhan adalah mate-ku! Kami terimprint! Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa dia!"

Selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol tertegun dalam ketidakmampuannya dalam mengambil keputusan. Bagaimanapun dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jika sudah mengimprint seseorang. Dia tahu betul bagaimana ikatannya sangatlah kuat.

Tapi di sisi lain ia juga sadar bahwa mereka sudah tidak punya banyak waktu.

Ia raih kembali tangan Sehun untuk membawanya pergi dari desa, "kita kembali lain waktu! Sekarang kau dan aku harus-"

"Harus apa?"

Suara asing itu terdengar dari belakang punggung Chanyeol, menyapu pendengarannya dengan berat, membawa hawa buruk yang sangat terasa.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam legam dan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, berdiri di dampingi seorang wanita tua berambut putih. Matanya merah semerah darah. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam seolah hendak mengoyak tubuhnya saat itu juga.

Sehun yang ada di belakang berbisik dengan suara gemetar, "dia si ketua pack..."

 _Kris...yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah kakak tirinya..._

"Saudaraku, apa kau lupa kalau aku masih Wolfhard?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum licik.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan baru menyadari bahwa sihir Baazi tidak akan bekerja untuk Kris karena mereka sedarah. Otaknya berpikir keras. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam keadaan begini? Chanyeol bahkan tidak punya rencana cadangan untuk situasi seperti ini.

' _Sial!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Quans!" ucap Kris dengan tiba-tiba sambil menjentikkan jari.

Wanita tua di sampingnya langsung bersiul dan tiba-tiba, tubuh Chanyeol dan Sehun ambruk ke tanah. Seolah-olah mereka lumpuh dan menjadi sangat tidak bertenaga. Chanyeol berusaha berontak namun tubuhnya seperti dibelenggu oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Mereka berdua tak bisa bergerak dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

SHOOT!

Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melesat dari dalam hutan dan hampir mengenai kepala Kris. Sialnya, pria itu masih sempat menghindar seolah sudah tahu bahwa dia akan mendapat serangan.

SHOOT!

Lagi, sebuah anak panah kembali meluncur dengan sasarannya kepala sang ketua pack. Sayang, anak panah itu berhasil dibelokkan dengan sihir dari si wanita tua dan sang ketua pack kembali selamat. Saat Kris berbalik untuk melihat siapa gerangan, sosok mungil berambut coklat-lah yang ditemukan.

Ia berdiri menantang di atas bukit sambil menenteng sebuah busur panah. Wajahnya keras menunjukkan keberanian yang belum pernah ditunjukan kepada siapa pun di dunia.

"Baekhyun..." lirih Chanyeol setelah tatapan mereka bertemu.

Dan senyuman licik itu terkembang lagi di bibir Kris. "Quans..."

Sedetik kemudian, wanita tua di samping Kris bersiul lagi. Tubuh mungil itu langsung ambruk ke tanah persis seperti yang terjadi padanya. Baekhyun tersungkur ke tanah sambil menangis menahan sakit.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol pikir seluruh tubuhnya terbakar dalam amarah dan rasa sakit yang bersamaan. "JANGAN KAU BERANI MENYENTUH BAEKHYUN!"

Kris berlalu dengan acuh sambil tak lupa meludahi Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan angkuhnya.

"Masukkan mereka ke penjara lapis ke-dua," ujar Kris kepada wanita yang dia panggil dengan nama Quans itu yang langsung mendapat anggukan. "Dan aku ingin omega itu ada di kamar bersama selirku yang lain malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Kalo ada yang belom paham ama perkenalan si Mino, bisa baca ulang chap Alohomora eoh.

BTW KRIS BAIK BENER YA BAEKHYUN DIKASI TEMPAT NYAMAN BUAT ISTIRAHAT HWHWHW...

Eheheh...mau review gak? Kalo gak, aku ngambek :3


	11. Avada Kedavra

**Avada Kedavra**

* * *

Malam itu menjadi malam paling mencekam bagi penduduk Odrewood yang tidak tahu gerangan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Berita simpang siur terdengar di sana-sini, menyebutkan bahwa desa mereka telah dikutuk para Dewa dan lain semacamnya. Ada juga yang mengira bahwa arwah para penyihir bangkit demi membalaskan dendam kepada kaum manusia serigala.

Berita berkembang dan menyebar dengan cepat dari mulut ke mulut.

Penyerangan pack lain demi merebut teritori juga menjadi salah satu isu paling panas. Semua ketidakpastian itu bertahan hingga menjelang tengah malam.

Ketika sihir dari burung Phoenix yang Chanyeol lepaskan sudah benar-benar lenyap dan seluruh warga mulai dirundung ketakutan.

Mereka yang mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya, dipaksa diam dan harus menyimpan segala informasi sampai hari persidangan tiba.

Xiumin jadi salah seorang dari sekian yang tahu tentang kejadian sebenarnya yang melanda desa. Ia adalah tabib di Odrewood yang kini sedang memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dan mendapat mandat untuk mengobati jika ada luka.

Sebelumnya, Kris, ketua pack-nya tak pernah bersikap sebaik ini terhadap tahanan. Sedikit pun, tak pernah.

Xiumin sempat dibuat bingung dan curiga.

Namun saat Jongdae, Ranger kelas satu di markas yang juga adalah mate-nya itudatang menjemput Baekhyun, tabib ini sedikit banyak tahu bahwa si tahanan tak akan berakhir di penjara.

Melainkan di markas sang ketua dan tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, Xiumin sudah paham berakhir jadi apa omega malang ini nantinya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tenang dalam balutan jubah sutra berwarna putih, bersih, sebersih kulitnya yang baru saja dimandikan dengan air bunga dan susu.

Dengan dikawal dua orang penjaga yang salah satunya adalah mate dari tabib yang mengobati luka di sikunya tadi, dia berjalan menuju sebuah bangsal bernuansa emas yang ada di ujung lorong.

Dari luar, bangunannya terlihat begitu megah, begitu artistik. Dan saat Jongdae, salah satu Ranger, membuka pintunya, Baekhyun bisa melihat lima tempat tidur dengan kelambu berjejer rapi memenuhi ruangan.

"Sudah kubilang!"

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang berlari menghampiri dari salah satu tempat tidur. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan beberapa helai merah tumbuh berkelompok di sisi kanan.

Perempuan itu melompat ke hadapan Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar yang begitu semringah sambil memberi sapaan, "hai! Siapa namamu? Kau selir ketua yang baru 'kan?"

Baekhyun diam di tempatnya, masih berdiri selagi dua Ranger yang tadi mengantarnya berbalik pergi tak lupa mengunci pintu.

Detik berlalu dan Baekhyun masih enggan memberi jawaban.

"Namaku Yeri. Aku yang termuda disini. Kau mau jadi temanku?" tanya Yeri, selir paling riang yang sejak awal menyambutnya dengan sangat ceria.

Sayangnya, sedikit pun Baekhyun tak memiliki niat untuk menjawab atau memberi sedikit saja respon. Dia malah berpaling menuju jendela berterali besi, meninggalkan Yeri yang mulai dirundung kecewa.

"Pppfftt bisu."

Kalimat hinaan itu terdengar dari salah satu tempat tidur yang kelambunya paling pekat diantara yang lain. Baekhyun memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Mulut Nayeon memang tidak beradab," Yeri tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampinmasi, tersenyum. "Jadi namamu siapa?"

Lelaki mungil itu terlihat diam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pandangan Baekhyun juga sering terlihat kosong dan tak fokus pada sesuatu.

Mungkin dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia telah menjadi selir Kris yang terkenal kejam itu, pikir Yeri.

"Baekhyun."

Taunya, bibir tipis itu dengan pelan menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Meskipun nadanya masih sangat datar, sedikit pun tak meredupkan antusiasme Yeri untuk menjadikan Baekhyun teman dekatnya disini.

Pasalnya, dia tidak akur dengan empat selir yang lain karena dia dianggap terlalu cerewet dan merepotkan.

Semoga saja Baekhyun bisa dia jadikan teman berbincang ini-itu sampai mereka tua nanti, bersama-sama menua sebagai selir Kris.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun!" tangan Yeri menggamit lengan Baekhyun dan langsung menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur. "Karena tempat tidurmu belum dipindahkan kesini, lebih baik malam ini kau tidur dengan-"

"Dia tidur bersamaku!"

Sahutan suara seorang laki-laki lain yang sedari tadi berdiam di balik kelambu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Siluetnya tampak sedang balik menatap dari belakang kain pudar itu.

Saat ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar, bisa dilihat bahwa dari segi perawakan, mereka berdua terlihat serupa. Laki-laki ini juga terlihat sangat cantik hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya yang berkilau.

Baekhyun entah bagaimana merasa sudah mengenal laki-laki sejak lama.

"Namaku Luhan. Lebih baik kau tidur denganku karena Yeri itu suka mendengkur," ucapnya ramah sambil merebut Baekhyun dari tangan Yeri.

Gadis bermata amber itu tentu saja tak terima. Dicubitnya lengan Luhan dengan keras sampai omega lelaki itu merintih pilu. "Enak saja ya kalau bicara! Aku tidak mendengkur! Pokoknya Baekhyun-"

Celotehan Yeri terhenti ketika tiba-tiba pintu dibuka. Dua penjaga yang tadi mengantar Baekhyun masuk dan memberi isyarat kepada Luhan agar menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada mereka.

Baekhyun dengan tegasnya berjalan menuju Jongdae dan satu Ranger lain. Sosok Yeri dan Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan wajah cemas perlahan hilang ditelan daun pintu yang mengayun tertutup.

Baekhyun, masih dengan pembawaannya yang tenang itu kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong penuh obor kemerahan. Cukup jauh dia menelusuri belokan demi belokan hingga sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu kayu mahoni dengan ukiran kepala serigala.

Setelah Jongdae mengetuk pintunya, seseorang dibalik sana memberi ijin agar mereka segera masuk.

Saat daun pintunya terbuka perlahan, wajah Kris-lah yang Baekhyun temukan di baliknya.

"Bawa dia kemari."

Jongdae menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk dan lalu duduk di kursi tepat di seberang dimana Kris duduk. Setelah memberi hormat, Ranger itu pamit undur diri.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di hadapan ketua pack dan juga Quans yang berdiri di sisi pintu sambil memainkan sebutir biji pohon Ek di telapak tangan kiri.

Baekhyun duduk tegap di kursinya sambil membalas tatapan Kris dengan tajam. Setelah beberapa detik mereka berbaur dengan sunyi Kris tiba-tiba saja tersenyum licik.

"Kau ingin aku basa-basi dulu atau langsung ke intinya?" tanya ketua pack berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu sambil menyeringai.

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih betah menatapnya dengan tajam, Kris menarik kesimpulan bahwa omega memesona ini tak gemar membuang waktu.

"Baiklah! Jadi Quans, baru saja memberitahuku bahwa kau dan salah satu tahananku di bawah sana merupakan putra dari keluarga terhormat, Achilleus," buka Kris sambil menuangkan anggur ke gelas Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu tak bergeming dari posisinya. Bahkan sorot tajam itu tak henti menusuk langsung ke mata Kris seolah Pria itu akan lenyap jika Baekhyun lengah sedetik saja.

"Aku baru saja mengirim surat ke keluargamu untuk meminta sejumlah tebusan. Jika sampai besok pagi tidak ada surat balasan dari mereka, nasib kalian ada di tanganku."

Baekhyun masih diam dalam pikirannya sendiri seolah tak ada rasa takut yang bisa mempengaruhinya.

Sikap omega ini yang acuh justru membakar Kris untuk semakin bisa menaklukkannya.

"Aku juga ingin sedikit menceritakan masalahku kepadamu. Jadi, Dewi Rembulan sepertinya kurang cermat dalam memilihkanku pasangan hidup. Aku diimprintkan dengan seorang putra dari keluarga pesuruh. Kaum rendahan," Kris berdecih di akhir kalimat.

"Aku tidak mungkin memiliki keturunan dari seseorang seperti itu jadi Dewi Rembulan ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya dengan membawamu kemari. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tapi aku datang kemari untuk membunuhmu," sahut Baekhyun tanpa ragu segera setelah Kris menutup mulutnya.

Entah bagaimana Kris langsung tertawa setelah mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun yang tentu saja sangat berani itu. Diteguknya anggur merah di gelas sampai habis lalu dilanjutkan tawanya itu sampai ia lelah.

Quans mendengar perbincangan itu dari kejauhan, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah para biji pohon Ek di tangan.

"Betapa beruntungnya aku, sampai seorang lelaki secantik ini mau membunuhku," ucap Kris masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya yang sedikit banyak mengandung amarah tersirat.

Masih tetap sama, Baekhyun sama sekali tak memberikan respon apa pun di setiap kalimat Kris seolah dia benar-benar tak terpengaruh.

Kris yang sebenarnya marah itu langsung melenyapkan senyumannya. Rautnya begitu keras. Tatapannya pula tak kalah tajamnya dengan yang sedari tadi Baekhyun suguhkan.

Sudah cukup main-mainnya...

"Aku akan membebaskan adikmu dan membiarkannya hidup dengan tenang. Dua temanmu yang merupakan Ranger kami juga akan bebas dari hukuman mati karena telah berkhianat. Dan mantan mate-mu itu, dia akan ku asingkan ke daratan seberang dan akan ku biarkan tetap hidup."

Dengan perlahan Kris bangkit dari kursinya.

Quans, di belakang sana menghela nafas tertahan.

Pria itu pelan tapi pasti mulai membungkuk, memiringkan wajah, mendekatkannya ke wajah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Omega mungil itu diam di tempatnya tak berniat untuk mengelak atau bagaimana. Sampai akhirnya Kris berhenti ketika hidung mereka telah bertemu.

Baekhyun masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya pula tak merubah sedikit-pun caranya dalam menatap kedua bola mata kemerahan Kris; tajam dan menusuk.

Pria itu menyeringai licik lalu berbisik, "kau hanya perlu memberikan dua atau tiga pups untukku maka semua orang bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik."

Baekhyun langsung meludahi wajah Kris sebelum pria itu berhasil meraih bibirnya, "membusuklah kau di neraka!" kutuk omega itu di akhir.

Kris memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Telapak tangannya diangkat ke udara dan mendapat keras di pipi kiri Baekhyun dengan kerasnya.

Omega malang itu tersungkur ke lantai dengan luka cobek di sudut bibir dan tentu saja kucuran darah.

"Penjaga!"

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan empat orang Ranger datang untuk menyeret Baekhyun keluar. Quans memberikan sebuah sapu tangan untuk Kris membersihkan wajahnya.

Pria itu meringis getir. Dibuangnya sapu tangan itu ke lantai sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan Quans.

Dan penyihir itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Kris katakan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku ingin melihat omega sialan itu mati dengan penuh rasa sakit di hari persidangan. Dan pastikan Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar."

Penyihir tua itu meremas biji pohon Ek di genggaman kuat-kuat sampai tangannya gemetar, "baik, ketua."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Jemari itu meraba permukaan tanah lembab yang kini jadi alasnya berbaring.

Rasanya dingin.

Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terpejam juga perlahan mulai membuka. Mengerjap dia beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri. Rasanya berat sekali.

Kerutan halus di dahi juga timbul-hilang seiring dengan pusing yang datang dan pergi.

"Ugh...uhuk!"

Chanyeol bernafas dalam sesak saat dirasakan, dia berbaring menghadap tanah. Pria itu menggulirkan tubuhnya dalam balutan rasa sakit. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya bergemeretuk saat digerakkan. Otot di sekujur tubuh rasanya seperti ditarik berlawanan arah.

Ruang sekitar terlihat gelap karena minim penerangan. Chanyeol belum bisa memikirkan hal selain kejadian semalam dimana dia dan Sehun dibekuk oleh Kris. Dan pastinya, Baekhyun yang juga tertangkap dan sekarang berada dalam bahaya.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri setelah sempat beberapa kali terhuyung, hampir jatuh.

"Chanyeol..."

Pria itu mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan yang sedari tadi menyebutkan namanya. Terdengar seperti suara Kai...atau Kyungsoo? Chanyeol tak bisa memastikan. Yang jelas, dia sekarang sedang bersusah payah berjalan menuju jeruji besi yang kini mengungkungnya.

"Percuma..."

Suara lemah itu terdengar lagi, sepertinya itu milik Kai. Namun Chanyeol kembali tak mengindahkannya. Dia berjalan semakin cepat. Lama-kelamaan langkah terseoknya berubah menjadi lari. Chanyeol terus berlari, namun jeruji besi di depan mata seperti tak sedikit pun berkurang jaraknya.

Malah semakin Chanyeol berlari, jaraknya semakin jauh.

"Aarrrggghh!" pria itu berteriak frustrasi sedetik sebelum tubuhnya tersungkur ke tanah.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil..." suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari sudut lain sel.

Rupanya mereka berempat berada dalam satu ruangan namun yang ini penjaranya terasa berbeda. Mereka duduk di sudut yang saling berjauhan. Ada Kai, Kyungsoo dirinya dan Sehun di dalam.

Chanyeol masih menyisir seisi sel dalam keadaan minim cahaya.

Tidak ada Baekhyun.

Omeganya itu tidak ada di dalam bersama mereka.

Padahal mereka ditangkap di waktu yang bersamaan dan Kris tahu bahwa mereka berlima adalah satu kesatuan.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Baekhyun," lirihnya sambil menyeret diri menuju jeruji besi yang masih tak bisa dijangkau itu.

Kai yang duduk di sudut paling belakang sel dengan lemah menyahut, "penjara ini sudah disihir. Kau tidak akan bisa."

Entah bagaimana, kekuatan mereka seperti terkuras habis. Rasa lemas yang menyelimuti tubuh seperti tak mau enyah juga. Layaknya dibuat terus menerus kelelahan, mungkin itu juga merupakan efek sihir yang ada di penjara lapis dua ini.

"AARRGGH!" pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali berteriak frustrasi dan terduduk di atas tanah sambil terus memikirkan bagaimana nasib omeganya itu.

Xerxes juga tampak meringkuk sedih di dalam sana sambil sesekali melolong frustrasi. Mereka berdua kacau luar dalam dan keadaan ini akan terus bertahan sampai mereka dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun dan Eleo.

"Dimana mereka menahannya..." gumam Chanyeol sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya misterius timbul dari tiap jeruji besi. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sebuah pintu perlahan terbentuk dari cahaya putih. Semua yang ada di dalam penjara berdebar jantungnya dengan hebat.

"Bawa dia keluar!"

Suara itu terdengar sebelum silau di pandangan Chanyeol habis. Bayangan dua lelaki yang samar terlihat berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dua orang itu langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya keluar.

Sialnya, Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan perlawanan karena tubuhnya sangat lemas. Dia sangat tak bertenaga bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja tak bisa. Ketika tubuhnya diseret keluar dari sel, wajah yang pertama kali bisa dia lihat adalah wajah brengsek kakak tirinya.

Kris.

Dua penjaga yang menyeretnya keluar langsung menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke lantai begitu Kris memberi sinyal. Mereka berdua lantas berjalan menuju koridor yang gelap hingga kini tersisalah dia dan Kris yang kini berjongkok untuk menatapnya remeh.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu kabar mate-mu, ya 'kan?" buka pria berambut hitam itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol. "Dia meludahi wajahku dan mengutukku agar membusuk di neraka sebelum aku sempat menyentuh bibirnya."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat sudah sangat siap untuk menghancurkan wajah brengsek Kris saat ini juga. Namun sangat disayangkan bahwa sihir membuat tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuan kita bisa sedramatis ini, adikku. Dulu aku sering mendengar desas-desus bahwa Ayah punya putra selain aku. Jujur saja, aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak menolakmu. Aku tidak membencimu, sama sekali tidak," ujar Kris diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman sinis.

"Itu berarti aku memiliki seorang adik. Aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa ku ajak berburu bersama. Mandi di sungai bersama, bertengkar untuk merebutkan paha rusa..."

Jujur saja, apa yang sedang Kris ceritakan barusan bukanlah bualan atau tipu daya. Kris yang sekarang ada di hadapan Chanyeol ini dulunya lahir dan tumbuh selayaknya anak lelaki yang riang dan ceria.

Dia punya banyak teman. Dia bergaul dengan banyak orang, dari berbagai kalangan. Namun dunia seperti memiliki cara yang menyakitkan untuk menempa Kris, dan itu melalui sang Ayah.

"Tapi adikku ini, dia yang membuat Ayahku tidak pulang ke rumah sampai berbulan-bulan. Bahkan Ayah sampai mengacuhkanku, yang padahal adalah putra pertamanya. Tak peduli bagaimana aku bisa terlahir, seharusnya Ayah tidak membuangku begitu."

Kris kecil masih berusia enam tahun ketika kabar menyakitkan itu pertama kali terdengar di telinga. Tetangga dan bahkan teman-teman sebayanya kala itu sering kali mengecapnya sebagai putra yang tidak diharapkan.

Anak hasil kecelakaan, kakak yang kalah dari adiknya dan masih banyak ujaran kebencian yang lain.

Semua hinaan itu memupuknya sejak dari kecil sampai dewasa ini. Kris kecil, tumbuh dari sosok polos yang tak mengenal kejamnya dunia menjadi pribadi yang keras dan tak kenal ampun.

Dan kebencian itu tertanam di dalam hatinya dengan kuat.

"Itu berarti kau telah mencuri Ayah dari aku dan ibuku. Coba kau pikir, siapa yang kejam di kisah keluarga kita?"

Pipi Chanyeol ditamparnya sekali dengan keras sampai sudut bibir adiknya itu sobek dan mengucurkan darah.

Kris berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor. "Jadi aku pikir, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Ayahku sendiri, kau juga tidak bisa. Tidak boleh," jelas pria itu menatap adiknya dengan sorot yang sarat dengan penghinaan.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki apa yang kau miliki, maka kau juga tidak boleh."

Dua penjaga yang menyeret Chanyeol tadi datang kembali dari kegelapan dan mengangkat lengan pria itu, bersiap untuk mengembalikannya ke dalam sel.

Namun sebelum Kris benar-benar berniat pergi, dia mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Chanyeol karena ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakan.

"Aku akan memastikan kalian semua mendapatkan hukuman mati. Senang bertemu denganmu, adikku.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tak ada yang pernah bermimpi tentang akhir yang seperti ini.

Tak ada yang menginginkannya. Bahkan terbersit saja tidak pernah.

Chanyeol memandang ratusan orang yang merupakan penduduk desa Odrewood yang kini telah berkumpul. Mereka duduk mengelilingi arena tanpa atap yang Kai bilang merupakan arena bertarung bagi para tahanan yang ingin melakukan pengadilan dengan pertarungan.

Dia, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Sehun dibuat bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan terikat. Di depan sana terdapat sebuah podium kecil yang sejak mereka sampai, Kris sudah berdiri di sana dengan mengenakan jubah hitam.

Semua orang bersorak untuk mengadili keempat tahanan seberat mungkin mengingat penyerangan mereka terhadap seluruh warga desa. Ada yang sambil melempari batu, telur busuk, balok kayu dan bahkan kotoran sapi.

Tapi bukan itu yang kini sedang membebani Chanyeol.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" bisik Kai yang bersimpuh di sampingnya.

Chanyeol melirik temannya itu sambil menggeleng pilu. Pria malang itu bahkan sama sekali tak memiliki ruang di pikirannya untuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Yang terus dia cari adalah dimana Baekhyun? Dimana omeganya itu?

Bagaimana keadaannya?

Chanyeol khawatir.

Dia sangat khawatir.

"Salam saudara-saudaraku!"

Teriakan itu terdengar keras dan berhasil membuat semua kutukan para penduduk terhenti seketika. Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit mendung di angkasa. Kilatan petir sesekali menyambar sambil diiringi gemuruh yang menggaung di langit gelap.

"Sudah menjadi tradisi Odrewood untuk mengadakan pengadilan bagi orang-orang yang diduga telah melakukan kejahatan. Keresahan kalian akan segera terbayarkan!" Teriaknya yang lalu disambut sorakan gembira seluruh warga yang duduk di barisan tribun yang mengelilingi arena.

"Semoga semesta merestui semua keputusan yang nanti akan dijatuhkan demi kesejahteraan kita bersama," Kris menutup pidatonya dengan memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi untuk Chanyeol di seberangnya.

Lemparan demi lemparan kembali menyambangi arena, terutama ke arah keempat tahanan yang hari ini akan dieksekusi.

"Huuu! Penggal saja kepalanya!"

"Gantung mati!"

"Bakar hidup-hidup!"

"Tenggelamkan mereka!" sorakan penuh amarah dan kekecewaan itu terdengar lagi, memenuhi arena.

Kai bisa melihat tatapan pilu kakak angkatnya yang kini tengah duduk di sana. Suho menangis diantara mereka yang terus menghakimi adik dan iparnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia terus menggumamkan maaf, maaf dan maaf selagi Kai mengangguk tak apa, memberi isyarat kepada Suho bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja.

Quans terlihat berjalan menaiki podium dengan dibantu sebilah tongkat. Penyihir tua itu terpejam sebentar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke angkasa, menyapa langit dan seisinya. "Yang menikmati dosa-dosa di dunia, harus berani membayarnya dengan takaran yang setimpal."

Hembusan angin dingin yang lumayan kencang langsung terasa bergejolak hanya di dalam arena saja. Kilatan petir dan gemuruh di langit terdengar lagi membuat suasana menjadi semakin mencekam.

"Kai Hugo Maximos dan Kyungsoo Diaz Maximos!" panggil Quans dengan lantang.

Sejurus dengan itu seseorang di belakang mereka mendorong bahu sepasang sejoli itu, menyuruh Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan bersiap mendengarkan hukuman.

Langit kembali memamerkan kilatan petir dan tak ketinggalan gemuruhnya.

Warga desa Odrewood yakin bahwa di balik sana, para Dewa sedang saling berunding tentang hukuman apa yang akan mereka bisikkan kepada Quans.

"Untuk kesalahan kalian yang telah melakukan pembelotan, pengkhianatan dan perencanaan untuk membawa kabur seorang tahanan, atas nama rakyat Odrewood telah diputuskan bahwa-" wanita tua itu memejamkan matanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke langit.

Kumparan awan beriringan di langit membentuk lingkaran dengan pusat lingkaran hitam di tengah. Sebuah petir menyambar tepat ke sebuah batu yang ditanam di tengah arena.

Quans membuka matanya lalu menghela nafas, "kalian dihukum dengan diasingkan ke daratan kering Garona tanpa bekal dan tanpa bantuan dari sanak saudara."

Suho terlihat jadi satu-satunya penduduk yang menangis bahagia mendengar bahwa adik dan iparnya selamat dari hukuman mati.

Chanyeol melirik kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan penuh syukur.

Dan di belakang sana, Kris tampak mengeratkan rahang menahan sumpah serapah karena kedua Ranger-nya yang berkhianat itu lolos dari hukuman mati. Quans yang bisa merasakan kemarahan pemimpinnya itu memberi isyarat bahwa dia tetap akan mendapatkan yang dia mau.

Yakni hukuman mati.

"Sehun Ezra Achilleus!"

Nama Sehun menjadi nama yang selanjutnya disebut. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri sebelum seseorang di belakang sana memintanya begitu. Quans menatapnya dengan dingin dan lalu mulai mengucapkan tuduhan kejahatannya.

"Untuk kesalahanmu yang telah menerobos perbatasan dan ikut andil dalam hal penyerangan terhadap Odrewood, atas nama rakyat Odrewood telah diputuskan bahwa-"

Kumparan awan di langit kembali bergemuruh dengan hebat. Sehun menunggu sampai petir menyambar batu di tengah lapangan karena itu berarti hukumannya sudah sampai ke telinga Quans.

Namun diantara detik yang menegangkan, dia bisa melihat wajah selir yang kemarin membawakannya anggur, di kejauhan sana.

Dia berdiri di samping tempat duduk Kris, mengenakan jubah hitam dan tak lupa tudung kepalanya terpasang menutupi dahi. Tapi pancaran mata yang sarat akan cemas itu tak bisa Sehun lewatkan.

Dia terlihat takut...sangat takut.

Dan ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu, bisikan itu nyata terdengar di telinga.

" _...tetaplah hidup...tetaplah hidup..."_

Begitu bunyinya, dengan lembut menyapa telinga dan relung hati Sehun.

Lalu petir kembali menyambar batu hitam di tengah arena. Sehun mendongak menatap mata Quans yang sudah terpaku padanya.

"-kau akan mengabdi kepada rakyat Odrewood selamanya, tanpa upah dan tanpa bantuan dari sanak saudara."

"Quans?!" teriak Kris tak terima karena Quans kembali menyuarakan hukuman yang bukan menjadi kehendaknya.

Penyihir itu menunduk hormat kepada sang ketua hendak memberi penjelasan, "dia masih muda, Ketua. Tenaganya bisa menjadi sumber tambahan dalam pembangunan desa. Kemampuannya berburu juga sangat bagus. Cocok direkrut sebagai anggota pasukan Hunter."

Kris memukul pegangan kursi demi menyalurkan kekesalannya. Sehun menunduk menatap tangannya yang diikat. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Dia tidak tahu harus menerima ini sebagai apa?

Sehun bingung. Dia tidak ingin tinggal disini tapi dia juga tidak bisa jika tidak melihat selir itu.

Luhan.

Sehun bimbang. Sangat.

Tapi senyuman di balik tudung kepala di sana membuatnya merasa sedikit ringan hatinya. Pemuda itu kembali bersimpuh di tempatnya kini dengan sedikit beban di pundak telah sirna.

"Chanyeol Xerxes Wolfhard!"

Akhirnya, giliran Chanyeol tiba.

Di seberang sana tentu saja Kris langsung tersenyum puas karena inilah saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Atas kejahatanmu yang telah menyihir, menerobos teritori dan mencoba membawa kabur seorang tahanan, atas nama rakyat Odrewood telah diputuskan bahwa kau-"

Gemuruh di langit terdengar menggaung tak henti-hentinya.

Angin dingin berembus di sekitar arena bahkan sampai ke seluruh podium dan tempat duduk.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan masih memegang teguh keyakinan bahwa dia masih memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Dia dan Baekhyun akan bersama-sama lebih lama dari ini. Chanyeol yakin dia dan Baekhyun adalah selamanya.

Bahkan Dewa-pun tak akan bisa memisahkan mereka.

Tidak akan bisa.

Dan petir-pun akhirnya menyambar batu di tengah arena. Seluruh penduduk bersorak, dengan kompak menyumpahi Chanyeol agar mati saja. Berulang-ulang, dengan nada yang kejam dan menyayat hati.

Quans menghela nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata, "-kau akan dikurung selamanya di penjara lapis lima Odrewood sampai mati."

Para penduduk bersorak kecewa disusul dengan suara Kris yang habis menggebrak meja di depannya. "QUANS!" teriaknya tak terima karena hukuman untuk Chanyeol seharusnya adalah hukuman mati.

Memang sejujurnya, penghakiman di adat desa Odrewood ini tidaklah sepenuhnya murni keputusan dari Dewa. Mereka bahkan sebenarnya tidak berkontribusi sedikit pun. Semua yang terjadi dengan awan, petir, dan suasana mencekam ini adalah ciptaan Quans sendiri.

Lalu 'Dewa' yang sebenarnya memutuskan hukuman itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang ketua pack, Kris.

"Membusuk di penjara tanpa dibesuk sanak saudara adalah hukuman yang jauh lebih berat dari dipenggal. Siksaannya akan terasa abadi."

Kris sungguh kecewa dengan keputusan sepihak Quans yang tiba-tiba berubah begini. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk membunuh Chanyeol dan kakak beradik Achilleus hari ini secara bersamaan. Mereka sudah sangat sepakat!

Namun hukuman yang telah dibacakan di depan seluruh penduduk tak bisa lagi diubah.

Mau tak mau Kris harus menerima kenyataan bahwa adik tirinya itu akan tetap hidup, meskipun itu di dalam penjara.

Chanyeol kembali bersimpuh di tempatnya dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa mereka tidak ditempatkan di penjara yang sama sejak awal? Dan kenapa sekarang omeganya itu juga tidak terlihat sosoknya?

Chanyeol gelisah. Dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang sebelum dia bisa melihat wajah itu.

Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

"Baekhyun Eleo Achilleus!"

Tiba-tiba nama Baekhyun disebut.

Debar jantung keempat terdakwa di arena melaju dengan hebatnya. Mereka menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari dimana gerangan Baekhyun sekarang.

Sampai tiba-tiba suara langkah terseret itu terdengar dari arah ruang penyiksaan.

Wajah lusuh Baekhyun jadi pemandangan pertama yang semua orang lihat. Luka-luka sayat di wajahnya seperti menyala dengan begitu pedihnya. Darah yang mengalir dari sana juga belum kering benar.

Baekhyun juga seperti sudah tak memiliki daya.

"Baekhyun..." batin Chanyeol langsung saja ikut tersayat-sayat.

Pria itu langsung memberontak dan mencoba berlari ke arah omeganya. Namun kakinya yang sangat lemah itu tak mampu membawanya berpindah barang satu langkah saja.

Para penjaga juga langsung menginjak dan menendang tubuhnya dengan membabi buta. Pria itu kembali tersungkur mencium tanah sambil terbatuk darah.

Orang-orang biadab itu terlihat menyeret tubuh penuh luka Baekhyun tepat ke depan podium.

Sehun menangis dengan begitu keras di samping Chanyeol. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga tak kalah sedihnya melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang begitu mengenaskan.

" _...Jangan menangis..."_

Batin mereka kembali terhubung kala sorot mereka bertemu. Chanyeol bisa mendengar bisikan lembut Baekhyun yang sangat dia rindukan itu di telinganya.

Detik itu juga, Chanyeol yang sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis setelah kepergian orang tuanya itu, melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Air matanya berderai hebat, lahir dari pelupuk matanya yang kemerahan, dan mati jatuh ke tanah.

" _...maafkan aku..."_

Bisiknya untuk Baekhyun yang tak perlu menunggu lama, omeganya itu balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" _...beruntungnya aku bisa menjadi pasanganmu..."_

Chanyeol balas mengangguk dalam derai air mata yang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia bilang dia juga bersyukur bahwa yang menjadi belahan jiwanya adalah Baekhyun dan bukannya orang lain. Mereka berdua tak pernah menyesal.

Sedikit pun tak ada sesal bahkan sampai detik ini pun, mereka masih sangat menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Atas kejahatanmu yang telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap ketua, menolak negosiasi ketua dan bahkan merendahkannya di depan umum, atas nama rakyat Odrewood telah diputuskan bahwa kau-"

DEG

.

DEG

" _...aku mencintaimu..."_

DEG

.

DEG

"-dijatuhi hukuman mati."

DEG...

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Seluruh tubuhnya didera sakit yang luar biasa mendengar bahwa hukuman mati telah dijatuhkan.

Seluruh penduduk bersorak gembira mendengar hukuman Baekhyun tak lupa memberikan tepuk tangan. Kris juga tampak ikut berdiri dari kursinya sambil bertepuk tangan dalam senyuman puas.

Quans memberi isyarat kepada seorang algojo di ujung arena untuk bersiap dengan busur dan anak panahnya.

Penyihir itu menunduk dalam sesal, "Dewa telah menyetujui bahwa sebuah anak panah yang kemarin kau lepaskan kepada pemimpin kami yang akan digunakan untuk menikam jantungmu. Semoga arwahmu kembali ke pelukan semesta dengan damai dan tenang."

"Jangan Baekhyun hyung! Jangan bunuh kakakku!" Sehun menangis meraung sambil menyeret dirinya menuju sang kakak, "Baekhyun hyung...jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Kyungsoo ikut memberontak dan mencoba meraih Baekhyun semampunya, "BAJINGAN! DIA TIDAK BERSALAH! LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN!

"BEBASKAN BAEKHYUN ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" tambah Kai yang juga sedang berusaha menjangkau Baekhyun.

Sedang Chanyeol, dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya karena senyuman itu membuatnya terpaku.

Baekhyun, yang sebentar lagi akan dieksekusi itu bahkan dengan tega masih memberinya senyuman yang luar biasa menawan. Yang selalu membuatnya tak mampu berpaling barang sedetik saja.

" _...tidak apa-apa..."_

Bisiknya hanya kepada Chanyeol masih tersenyum manis.

" _...semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."_

Alpha malang itu mati-matian menyeret dirinya untuk menjangkau Baekhyun yang masih memberinya senyuman itu.

Hanya saja, kini kedua matanya juga sudah berkilauan dengan air mata.

" _...jangan menangis, sayang..."_

Bisik Baekhyun lagi, terus seperti itu seolah semua hal baik-baik saja.

" _...kita akan pergi dari sini bersama-"_

Hingga tiba-tiba, sebuah anak panah melesat dan menancap tepat di dada kiri Baekhyun. Darah mengucur deras, mengotori bajunya yang sobek dan lalu mengalir hingga ke tanah.

Omega malangnya itu tersungkur jatuh ke tanah sambil terbatuk darah.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya Chanyeol dengan begitu pilu.

Hingga helaan nafas terakhir omega itu terlihat berembus, mata mereka masih terhubung dalam pertalian cinta yang berakhir dengan begitu tragisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Makasih udah mau baca. Hehe. We yakin dah diksinya ada beberapa yang gak sinkron. Hehe. Btw disini hawanya bikin merinding ya...


	12. Diffindo

**Diffindo**

* * *

"Chanyeol?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan serak.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyungsoo?!"

"Kai?!"

"Baazi?!"

Masih belum ada jawaban yang terdengar.

Panik, Baekhyun langsung saja berlari keluar rumah dengan sisa-sisa tenaga. Saat pintu depan dibuka, ia dapati Baazi tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghadap ke hutan yang gelap. Bisikan mantra yang nenek tua itu baca berulang kali terdengar desisannya terbawa angin.

Omega itu kebingungan sendiri di tempatnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Baazi harus melakukan ritual? Dan dimana Chanyeol juga Kai dan Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun yang sudah hilang kesabaran itu lalu menghampiri Baazi. "Chanyeol dan yang lainnya ada dimana?"

Wanita tua itu taunya berlalu tanpa menjawab apa pun sedang Baekhyun masih terpaku di halaman. Lelaki itu sadar bahwa Baazi telah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dia tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi diang dan sekarang, Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo menghilang.

Pasti ini semua rencana alpha-nya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dan meraih bahu Baazi sampai wanita itu berbalik menatapnya, "pergi kemana alpha menyebalkan itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya kesal.

Wanita tua di hadapannya menunduk sejenak dan lalu menggeleng tanpa sebab yang jelas. Baekhyun sudah hampir membentaknya karena dorongan emosi, namun tiba-tiba, Baazi tersenyum padanya dengan mata berkaca.

"Alphamu ingin kau tetap tinggal selagi mereka menerobos masuk ke Odrewood. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Sudah takdir dia harus pergi."

Baekhyun tertegun di tempat.

Baazi mengusap air mata di pipinya sendiri dengan tangan gemetar, "Alphamu ingin kau tetap tinggal selagi mereka menerobos masuk ke Odrewood. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Sudah takdir dia harus pergi."

Mendengar jawaban wanita tua itu, Baekhyun langsung dilanda cemas. Bagaimanapun itu pasti tidak akan mudah melihat dari cara Kyungsoo menceritakan desa itu dengan pembawaan waspada. Chanyeol seharusnya tak meninggalkannya begini.

Baekhyun meraih kedua bahu Baazi dan mengguncangnya, "mereka ke Odrewood untuk menyelamatkan Sehun tanpa mengajakku, dan kau membiarkannya?!" bentaknya dengan raut kesal.

Baazi menatap tajam mata Baekhyun dengan sisa linangan air mata sampai cengkeraman di bahunya melemas. "Chanyeol harus pergi karena itu memang sudah takdir!" Baazi menepis kedua tangan Baekhyun sampai lelaki itu tersentak.

Wanita tua itu dengan susah payah berjalan menuju jendela guna memeriksa pagar sihir yang tadi ia pasang. Keriput di wajahnya tentu tak mampu menyembunyikan sendu yang sedari tadi terlukis disana. Baazi benar-benar bingung dan sedih tentang keputusannya ini.

Apakah...menahan Baekhyun disini adalah perbuatan benar?

"Cepat atau lambat Odrewood akan dipimpin oleh Chanyeol. Penglihatan itu sudah kulihat sejak pertama kali kami bertemu," ucap Baazi entah ditujukan untuk Baekhyun atau dirinya sendiri.

Karena jujur saja, menahan Baekhyun disini adalah hal yang salah. Baazi tahu bahwa tindakannya ini bisa merubah takdir banyak orang dan itu tentu saja berisiko. Baazi tahu bahwa apa yang lakukan telah salah, namun ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kehilangan Baekhyun adalah hal yang berat baginya.

Dia terlanjur menyayangi omega ini layaknya ia menyayangi putranya sendiri. Selayaknya ia mengasihi Chanyeol, Baekhyun kini sudah menjadi pemilik sebagian kecil dari potongan hatinya. Sebab itulah, ia sampai rela melanggar takdir yang sudah Dewa tetapkan.

"Tapi Kris sedang memimpin! Kau sama saja mendorong Chanyeol untuk melakukan pertarungan saudara! Lagi pula Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menginginkan posisi itu!" Baekhyun kembali menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Ia terlalu fokus untuk kecewa dengan semua orang yang telah meninggalkannya sampai ia tak menyadari apa yang kini sedang Baazi rasakan. Wanita itu berbalik dengan raut penuh sesal namun juga marah. Baazi berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sambil tak henti memukuli dadanya sendiri.

"Pada akhirnya semua rencana Chanyeol tidak berhasil! Mereka akan diadili dan akan ada pertumpahan darah di tanah leluhur mereka-"

"Kalau begitu aku harus membantunya!"

"AKU MELIHATMU MATI DI TENGAH ARENA PERTARUNGAN DAN AKU TIDAK INGIN ITU TERJADI!" bentak Baazi sampai senyapnya malam terusik sejenak dengan lengkingan suaranya.

Baekhyun terenyak di tempatnya berpijak. "A-Aku mati?"

Seperti baru saja tersadar bahwa ia telah meloloskan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dikatakan, Baazi berbalik menjauh untuk menghindar.

Namun tentu saja Baekhyun langsung meraih bahunya. "Tapi kau bilang Chanyeol akan membawaku pulang ke Achilleus?"

"Bisikkannya tidak memberitahuku apakah kau akan pulang dalam keadaan hidup atau mati..."

"Jadi...kau melihatku mati disana dan setelah itu Chanyeol menjadi pemimpin Odrewood?" tanya Baekhyun kembali memastikan.

Wanita tua di hadapannya kembali hancur dalam tangis. Sosok yang Baekhyun kenal tangguh dan disiplin itu nyatanya bisa menangis dengan sekeras ini hanya demi dirinya, yang baru dikenal selang beberapa hari saja. Betapa lembutnya hati seorang Baazi yang diluarnya terlihat begitu kuat.

Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan nenek itu sambil mengusap keriput di punggung tangannya. "Dan, apa desa itu beserta orang-orangnya punya hidup yang lebih baik setelah Chanyeol memimpin?"

Baazi mengangguk kali ini dengan tangisnya yang sudah menjadi isakan tersedu.

Senyuman tipis yang bukan main berat untuk dikembangkan itu terpatri di bibir Baekhyun. "Itu berarti aku memang harus pergi," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Baazi menatapnya dengan terkejut bercampur tak rela. Tapi Baekhyun malah tersenyum dengan begitu ringan sambil mengangguk tak apa.

"Takdir banyak orang dipertaruhkan disini. Aku tidak boleh mengubahnya demi kepentinganku sendiri."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Semua orang bisa menontonnya.

Semua mata bisa dengan jelas melihatnya.

Namun tak semua orang bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya memandangi kepergian orang yang kita cinta, tepat di depan mata dengan cara sekeji itu.

Untuk yang satu ini, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa merasakannya.

Pria itu terpaku menatap tubuh belahan jiwanya yang sudah tak bergerak. Chanyeol mematung disana, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan ngilu di dadanya yang tak kunjung usai. Bibirnya gemetaran, tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa.

Omeganya pergi...dia telah pergi dan Chanyeol tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Baekhyun..." bisiknya masih tersungkur di tanah. "Jangan pergi..."

Chanyeol menyeret tubuhnya sendiri yang kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat kencang dengan susah payah.

"'Jangan tinggalkan aku..." pintanya sambil terus berusaha mendekati tubuh Baekhyun di tengah sana.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menangis meraung itu pula mengikuti jejak Chanyeol. Pemuda itu terus memanggil nama kakaknya dengan teriakan yang memilukan hati dan memekakkan telinga.

"Tetap di tempatmu!" seorang penjaga tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sehun, bermaksud membawanya kembali ke tempat semula.

Salah seorang selir Kris yang berdiri disana tersentak dari duduknya. Serasa ingin menghampiri pemuda itu namun dia sadar dia tidak bisa.

"Kau juga!" Chanyeol pula mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

Namun dengan cepat dia tepis tangan yang hendak menyentuhnya itu dan terus menyeret diri menuju jasad Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tak merasakan sakit saat tubuhnya terus ditendangi oleh para penjaga.

"TETAP DITEMPATMU, BODOH!" teriak salah seorang diantara tiga penjaga yang sedang menendanginya.

"Aku harus...mengatakan...sesuatu..." ucapan Chanyeol terus terjeda setiap kali tendangan keras mampir ke tubuh, "sebelum dia pergi..." kukuhnya tanpa merasakan sakit ditendangi dan kini bahkan dipukuli.

"Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya..." gumam Chanyeol setelah para penjaga menyeretnya kembali.

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melihat langsung tragedi ini hanya bisa menangis tersedu. Bagi Kai yang sudah sejak lama berteman dengan Chanyeol, sedikit banyak dia bisa mengerti betapa beratnya jadi pria itu. Dia harus berkali-kali menjadi saksi dari kepergian orang-orang yang disayang.

Tepat di depan matanya sendiri, Ibu, Ayah dan sekarang, Baekhyun juga harus pergi dengan cara sekeji ini. Kai menangis terisak, ikut merasakan pilunya.

Mungkin jika dia jadi Chanyeol, sudah sejak lama dia akan bunuh diri saja.

"Hentikan..." bisik Kyungsoo sambil mencoba menahan emosinya yang bergejolak. "Hentikan semuanya..."

Semua rasa sakit ini sudah terlalu lama mengekangnya. Dia sudah terlalu lama hidup di bawah kekuasaan Kris yang penuh derita. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan kepergian teman barunya dengan cara seperti ini.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"HENTIKAN, KALIAN SEMUA!" teriaknya menggelegar sampai para penduduk di tribun yang awalnya bersorak demi kematian Baekhyun langsung diam.

"KALIAN SADAR ATAU TIDAK KALAU KRIS TIDAK PERNAH LAYAK UNTUK MEMIMPIN KITA!"

Sontak saja ucapan Kyungsoo yang bukan main provokatif itu ditanggapi Kris dengan murka, "JAGA UCAPANMU, PENGKHIANAT!"

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan susah payah dan menatap satu persatu wajah para penduduk yang hampir seluruhnya dia kenal. "DIA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN DARAH DAN TENAGA KITA UNTUK MEMENUHI SEMUA KEINGINANNYA! MEMBUATNYA BERSENANG-SENANG DIATAS LELAH KALIAN! LALU APA YANG KALIAN DAPATKAN!?"

Seluruh orang yang ada di arena, baik yang sedari tadi hanya menonton maupun yang ikut turun tangan mengatasi para tahanan mulai terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"YANG KALIAN DAPATKAN HANYA PENDERITAAN! KESUSAHAN YANG TIADA HABISNYA!"

Perlahan, satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang duduk di tribun arena berubah sendu. Terlihat seperti sedang merenungkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang dirasa benar adanya.

"DIA BUKAN PEMIMPIN! DIA SEORANG PENINDAS! ANAK-ANAK KALIAN KELAK HANYA AKAN MENJADI BUDAK BAJINGAN KEPARAT ITU!" Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memberikan lirikan tajam kepada sang ketua pack dan lalu meludah ke tanah.

Kris berdiri dari singgasananya dan dengan kesetanan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo sambil terus mengutuknya. "TANGKAP DIA! TANGKAP PENGKHIANAT KOTOR ITU! BERI DIA HUKUMAN MATI DETIK INI JUGA!"

Beberapa anak buahnya yang berdiri di dekat Kris tetap diam di tempat seolah tidak ada perintah yang baru saja diucapkan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan ragu. Dari rautnya, jelas tersirat kebingungan lewat kerutan di dahi mereka.

Para bawahan Kris diam-diam merasa setuju dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan dan sepertinya, mereka juga sudah muak. Namun tak pernah memiliki kesempatan dan cukup kekuatan untuk melawan.

Kris yang tak kunjung melihat respon dari anak buahnya berjalan dengan kesal ke arah salah seorang anak buahnya dan langsung mendorong lelaki muda itu dengan kasar. "AKU BILANG TANGKAP PENGKHIANAT BUSUK ITU!"

"Kau bilang kau akan segera membebaskan Pamanku dari pengasingan jika aku mau mengabdi?" bentak anak buah Kris yang tadi sempat dia dorong sampai hampir tersungkur.

Sebelum pemimpin pack itu bisa menendang anak buahnya yang dianggap kurang ajar itu, tiba-tiba sahutan demi sahutan yang menyudutkan mulai terdengar bersahutan.

"Kau juga berjanji padaku tidak akan memperkerjakan orang tuaku di tambang. Tapi kau tak kunjung menepatinya!"

"Kau membuat adikku bekerja sampai pagi buta!"

"Saudariku hampir tenggelam di sungai karena perintah bodohmu untuk terus mendulang!"

Kicauan-kicauan berisi protes itu kini tak hanya terdengar dari bibir para anak buah yang sedari tadi berdiri membelanya. Sorakan penduduk di tribun yang awalnya diteriakkan kepada para tahanan kini sudah berubah mulai menghakimi janji-janji palsu Kris juga.

"Kau mengurung orang tuaku di penjara hanya karena mereka mengeluh lelah bekerja!"

"KAU PEMIMPIN BUSUK! PENDUSTA!"

"Turun dari jabatanmu!"

"Kami tidak membutuhkan pemimpin licik sepertimu!"

"KAMI INGIN PEMIMPIN BARU!"

Dalam hitungan menit saja, para penduduk yang tadinya ada disisi pemimpin mereka, Kris, kini berbalik hendak menyerang pria itu.

Siapa sangka kalau roda kehidupan berputar dengan begitu instannya.

Kris berdiri tegang sambil mendengar cemooh demi cemooh yang makin kasar dilontarkan. Jauh di dalam sana dia bingung. Dia takut. Kenapa semua orang berubah dengan begitu cepat? Kenapa semua yang tadinya ada di dalam genggaman tangan bisa lepas dengan begitu pesat?

Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa memiliki satu sampai selamanya?

Kenapa semua memilih untuk meninggalkannya?

"Kau lihat? Pemimpin yang kau puja-puja itu sebentar lagi akan dilengserkan!" teriak Kyungsoo kepada seorang penjaga yang tadi menendangnya.

Pemuda itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemas.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat lepaskan kami!" sahut Kai yang langsung dituruti oleh si penjaga.

Kyungsoo membantu Kai untuk berdiri dan menatap semua wajah penduduk yang kini geram, setengah mati mengutuk Kris. Suho masih terlihat diantara kerumunan. Pria itu yang tadinya menjadi wajah tersedih disana kini sudah bisa tersenyum dengan bangga.

Kai ikut tersenyum sambil meloloskan setetes air mata. "Semuanya sudah selesai, _Hyung..._ " bisiknya tanpa suara.

Di seberang sana, Suho mengangguk penuh haru dengan linangan air mata di pelupuk.

Berbeda jauh dari Suho dan Kai, Kris kini sedang setengah mati panik dan kalut. Pria itu perlahan mundur kembali ke kursinya sambil terus mencari cara untuk menghentikan keributan ini.

"Quans!" teriaknya mencoba meminta bantuan dari penyihir tua itu.

Namun gelengan kepala yang Kris dapatkan. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, ketua. Mereka tidak bersalah."

"Tapi mereka memberontak pada pemimpinnya!" bantah Kris semakin dibuat panik.

Quans kembali menggeleng kali ini dengan senyuman prihatin. "Sejak awal kau memang tidak seharusnya memimpin Odrewood."

Sorakan kian terdengar makin ricuh. Kris melihat ke seluruh tribun dan kini beberapa penduduk mulai turun ke arena dengan berbekal amarah dan tekad untuk melengserkannya. Para bawahan yang tadinya tunduk padanya saja kini sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Mereka sudah membelot dan itu berarti keselamatannya terancam, pikir Kris.

Dan itu benar adanya karena anak buahnya kini sudah ikut berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada tongkat pemukul di tangan.

Kris memutar otak di detik-detik terakhir penentuan hidup.

"AKU AKAN MEMBAGIKAN SEKANTUNG EMAS BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG MASIH MAU MENGABDI PADAKU."

Setelah sepatah janji lain terucap, bisa dilihat beberapa penjaga yang tadinya belum tahu mau berpihak ke siapa langsung berdiri di depan Kris, bermaksud menjadi pelindungnya.

Si ketua pack yang hendak dilengserkan itu tersenyum di sela kepanikan. "Bunuh siapa pun yang membelot!" ujarnya memberi perintah.

Keributan langsung terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

Para seliri berlari berhamburan ke sana-kemari mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Para penduduk yang tadinya duduk di tribun kini sudah turun ke arena untuk melawan penjaga yang masih setia kepada Kris. Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun terlihat giat melawan para penjaga yang masih setia.

Sedang Kris, dia pergi melarikan diri menuju markasnya dengan perasaan kalut.

Kenapa jadi begini...

Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini?

Kris, kehilangan apa yang sempat dia miliki untuk kedua kalinya...

Sebenarnya kenapa?

Kenapa di dunia ini tidak ada satu-pun yang mau bertahan untuknya?

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah mata pisau melesat hampir mengenai kepala Kris. Beruntung dia bisa menghindar tepat di detik sebelum ujung pisaunya mengenainya. Alhasil, mata pisau itu mendarat ke tembok dan pelipis kirinya sedikit terluka karena tersayat.

Kris berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol, sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan kilat merah di matanya. "Mau lari kemana kau, keparat busuk?"

Sebuah tinju langsung mendarat di perut Kris tepat setelah Chanyeol bisa menghabisi jarak diantara mereka. Yang lebih tua tersungkur ke belakang dan hampir jatuh, namun dengan cepat ia bangkit untuk menangkis pukulan Chanyeol yang lain.

Tangan adik tirinya dipelintir dan lalu dijatuhkannya badan itu ke lantai.

Kris menyeringai. "DASAR ANAK HARAM! PUTRA DARI SEORANG PELACUR! KAU PIKIR BISA MENGALAHKANKU?!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU, BRENGSEK!" balas Chanyeol lalu menubrukkan kepalanya ke wajah Kris.

Saat kakak tirinya itu kehilangan keseimbangan, Chanyeol buru-buru mendorongnya sampai jatuh dan lalu menghujani wajah yang setengah mati dia benci itu dengan tinju.

"Aku tidak pernah mengambil apa pun darimu!"

Pukulan ke sekian mendarat di pipi kiri, menyobek kulit di bibir Kris sampai darahnya mengucur deras.

"Bahkan kedudukanmu sekarang aku tak pernah menginginkannya!"

Pukulan ke sekian menyusul di pipi kanan Kris. Kulit yang membungkus tulang pipinya robek dan tentu saja darah juga mulai mengucur dari sana.

"Aku tidak pernah mencuri Ayah darimu!"

Chanyeol terus memukuli wajah kakak tirinya itu tanpa ampun sampai kesadaran Kris perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Aku tidak pernah mencuri apa pun darimu!" kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai turun dan melingkar ke leher Kris dengan kuat.

Putra bungsu keluarga Wolfhard ini menangis sambil terus mencekik leher Kris tanpa kenal ampun. Tangan Kris terus memukuli bahunya dengan lemah tak Chanyeol hiraukan.

"ITU KARENA SEJAK AWAL KAU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIKINYA!" bentak Chanyeol saat Kris mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu disela-sela waktu sekaratnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan linangan air mata yang bercampur darah dari luka sobek di dahinya. Pria itu menangisi semua rasa sakit yang telah terjadi hari ini, yang telah Kris ciptakan hanya dalam hitungan menit saja, yang telah berhasil membuatnya kehilangan harta paling berharga miliknya.

Baekhyun. Omeganya.

"SEJAK AWAL KAU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIKI AYAH!"

Tangan Chanyeol mencekik makin kuat. Wajah Kris yang awalnya masih terlihat keras membencinya itu perlahan melunak karena sudah tak punya lagi tenaga. Chanyeol terus menatap detik demi detik kematian hendak menjemput Kris, namun-

"TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH DIA!"

-teriakan serak terdengar dari ujung lorong ketika sebuah pukulan penuntas sudah dia angkat ke udara.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan seorang omega lelaki dengan rantai yang sudah diputus paksa, masih terkunci di kaki. Omega kurus itu berjalan lemas sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri. Pandangannya sedih tertuju kepada Kris yang kini terbujur di lantai dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan darah.

Tinju yang sudah tinggi-tinggi Chanyeol angkat itu perlahan ia turunkan. Dia pasti adalah mate Kris.

"Aku mengandung anaknya. Jika dia mati, kami juga mati..." ucapnya setelah jarak dengan Chanyeol tersisa dua langkah. "Aku mohon ampuni dia...aku mohon."

Chanyeol menatap wajah babak belur Kris. Kakak tirinya itu berulang kali terbatuk darah saat dia sedang menimbang apakah dia perlu menuntas habis kakaknya ini atau memberinya kesempatan.

"Anak-anakku butuh sosok seorang Ayah," mohonnya lagi kini sambil berlutut di kaki Chanyeol, masih terisak dengan hebat.

Tapi Baekhyun telah dibunuhnya? Untuk apa Kris diberi kesempatan sedangkan Baekhyun saja tidak?

Pria ini pantas mati demi membayarkan semua rasa sakit yang telah dia ciptakan untuk semua orang.

Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan pembalasan dan tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk mewujudkannya.

"AAARRRGGHH!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak dan memukul lantai tepat di samping wajah Kris dengan keras sampai buku jarinya berdarah. "JIKA AKU MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI MAKA AKU TAK AKAN SEGAN MENGGOROK LEHERMU SAMPAI PUTUS!" kutuknya kemudian bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Kris dan si omega.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak membunuh Kris karena jika dia melakukannya, itu berarti dia dan kakak tirinya itu sama saja. Sama busuknya. Dan itu pasti juga bukan yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Ditambah lagi, omega asing itu mengaku sedang mengandung anak Kris dan nanti yang akan menderita ada pup mereka jika Chanyeol membunuhnya.

Dia telah merasakannya.

Merasakan tumbuh sendiri tanpa sosok kedua orang tua dan itu sangatlah sulit.

Dia sangat menderita.

"Baekhyun..."

Pelan langkah kembali dibawa menuju arena. Chanyeol melangkah lunglai di antara pertikaian yang kini bahkan masih berlangsung antara penduduk yang membelot dan anak buah Kris yang masih setia.

Puluhan tubuh penuh darah jatuh bergelimpangan di sana-sini. Teriakan memilukan terdengar dari mana-mana. Tapi semua itu terasa seperti bukan apa-apa.

Chanyeol berjalan diantara mereka dengan fokusnya tak lepas dari tubuh mungil di tengah sana.

Baekhyun, yang bisa Chanyeol lihat hanya dia. Hanya jasadnya saja yang masih setia menunggu untuk dia jemput.

"Kita harus segera pulang..." bisik Chanyeol segera setelah dia bisa menyongsong wajah kebiruan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium pipi lelaki mungil itu dan hanya dingin yang bisa dirasakan.

Tangisnya pecah lagi selagi tubuh kaku itu Chanyeol peluk erat-erat. "Jangan pergi dulu," mohonnya dengan sia-sia. "Ayo bangun...ku mohon bangun..."

Dibelainya wajah kebiruan Baekhyun dengan tangan-tangannya yang penuh darah. Chanyeol tersenyum meskipun air matanya terus mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya yang sudah putus asa.

Baekhyun...dia bahkan masih terlihat begitu manis. Begitu memikat hati. Betapa bangga Chanyeol bisa memiliki mate se-menawan ini. Pria itu mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membiru.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjalani hidup jika sebagian dari dirinya saja sudah pergi?

"Aku akan menemukanmu..."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Chanyeol mencabut sebuah anak panah yang menancap di tanah. Pria itu menghunuskan mata panahnya ke dada dengan kedua tangan.

Dan saat ia memejamkan mata, dia bisa melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang dihiasi dengan kemilau di matanya.

Dan sejurus dengan itu, anak panah ditancapkan ke dadanya sendiri.

"CHANYEOL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Semoga kalean masih mau baca ff ini yak! Maapin kata2 yang gak sinkron atau typo. Sampe ketemu di next chapter! Yang kayaknya adalah chapter end! KAYAKNYA!


	13. Obliviate

**Obliviate**

* * *

Hilang.

Ada banyak hal yang hilang dari genggaman Chanyeol selalu setelah ia sempat memilikinya.

Tak terhitung lagi ada berapa dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa segala yang dia cintai selalu pergi. Hilang. Tak terlihat lagi. Dan bagian terburuk dari semua itu adalah, ia harus memelihara rasa sakitnya lagi. Sendiri.

Chanyeol membuka mata sampai membola saking susahnya ia bernafas. Pria itu memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri sambil dengan susah payah mencoba meraup udara. Hingga deru nafasnya mulai membaik, ia baru sadar.

Langit gelap penuh bintang dengan segerombol burung terbang di atas kepalanya kini jadi atap. Rindang daun yang hanya terlihat siluetnya berayun dihempas angin malam. Tiba-tiba, kakinya merasakan dingin hempasan air sungai dengan dasar berbatu.

Chanyeol menunduk dan mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di pinggir sungai. Matanya membola saat dia ingat bahwa sungai ini adalah sungai yang dulu menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Lycarus..." desisnya kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba semilir angin dari barat membelai rambut dan wajahnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati dirinya yang sedang berada dalam wujud serigala, memanggul Baekhyun yang basah kuyup di punggung.

" _Ggrrr!"_

Pria itu terdiam sejenak hingga Xerxes terlihat berlari menembus hutan dengan tubuh mungil itu menungganginya. Sempat tertahan oleh ketidaktahuan, Chanyeol akhirnya berlari menyusul mereka. Langkahnya terasa sangat ringan dan cepat, entah kenapa bisa begitu.

Lalu ia menangkap sesuatu yang kurang lebih seperti ini; Chanyeol tidak sedang berada di dunia. Dia sedang ada di suatu tempat dimana potongan-potongan kenangannya diputar kembali tepat di depan mata.

Dimulai dimana Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di kamarnya, membersihkan tubuh lelaki itu dengan kain basah, sampai mengobati luka di badannya.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat nyata. Dia bernafas, dia bahkan mengernyit dalam tidur saat Chanyeol memberi obat di lukanya. Detik itu pula, ia sangat ingin menyentuh dan memeluk sang omega namun ia sadar bahwa ini semua tidaklah nyata.

" _Kau ingin berterima kasih? Kalau begitu cepat sembuh dan pergilah dari rumahku. Itu sudah cukup."_

Bagaimana Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun yang memohon untuk tinggal lebih lama bahkan juga terulang dengan begitu rapih. Melihat wajah sedih omeganya itu membuat Chanyeol menyesal setengah mati. Rupanya, sekasar ini dirinya dulu kepada Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada banyak bunya aster yang berjatuhan dari atas kepalanya. Chanyeol menengadah.

Sekarang pria itu melihat dirinya sendiri sedang duduk di atas sebuah dahan pohon Oak paling besar di pinggir sungai, sambil menaburkan bunga aster ke arus.

Pemandangan yang tadinya merupakan rumahnya kini telah berganti menjadi areal sungai yang ada di belakang rumah. Baekhyun ada di sana, duduk di atas sebuah batu dan dengan takjub memandangi puluhan bunga aster yang hanyut.

" _Kenapa bisa sebanyak ini?"_

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil merutuki tingkahnya yang menggelikan. Dia baru sadar bahwa saat ia melakukan ini, pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun belum genap satu hari. Imprint benar-benar menggiringnya menjadi gila.

Dan lagi, latar tempatnya berdiri-pun berubah seiring dengan arus kenangan.

Gua, pepohonan rindang dan anak sungai jadi tempat berpijaknya yang baru. Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling dan lalu menemukan omega mungilnya berdiri di pinggir sungai. Lelaki itu termenung dengan wajah bimbang. Ini pasti sesaat setelah ia mengusir Baekhyun.

" _Para leluhur pasti membantuku!"_

Baekhyun terlihat mengembangkan senyum cerianya setelah berteriak. Betapa optimisnya dia bahkan di tengah keadaannya yang begitu rentan. Di tengah hutan, tanpa banyak bekal dan sendirian, Baekhyun tetap bisa tersenyum dan bertekad menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

Lagi, Chanyeol dibuat jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _KITA SUDAH TERIMPRINT, BODOH!"_

Hingga akhirnya, teriakan itu terdengar dari belakang punggung.

Chanyeol jelas mengenali bahwa suara itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Saat dia berbalik, wajah terkejut Baekhyun jadi yang pertama tersuguh. Lelaki mungil itu mundur menjauh darinya seolah baru saja mendengar kabar paling buruk yang pernah didengar.

Ia pasti sangat tertekan. Chanyeol sangat ingin mendekat dan meminta maaf detik itu juga, namun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa.

Ini hanya ilusi dan segala yang ada disini tidaklah nyata.

Tapi Baekhyun...dia balas menatap Chanyeol.

Omega mungil itu entah bagaimana tersenyum setelah Chanyeol sadar bahwa mereka saling membalas tatap. Kaki-kaki mungil itu langsung saja berjalan mendekat. Chanyeol berdiri dengan gugup. Dia terus begitu. Terus seperti itu hingga kedua tangan Baekhyun merengkuh lehernya.

Bibir mereka bersatu sejenak dalam sebuah ciuman sederhana namun memabukan. Tak lama, Baekhyun memberi jarak darinya dan berbisik, "seharusnya waktu itu aku memelukmu dan mengatakan betapa bersyukurnya aku karena itu kau," desaunya di depan bibir sang alpha.

Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Chanyeol, "Baekhyun yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya itu kembali tersenyum dengan begitu menawan, "aku mencintaimu."

Kelopak mata si alpha memanas dan tentu saja, lelehan air mata sontak saja mengalir di pipi. "Aku juga..." balasnya dengan terbata.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun berucap sambil membelai rahang alphanya dengan cara terlembut yang pernah ada. "Terima kasih karena kau telah berjuang tanpa letih demi banyak orang. Demi aku."

Ucapan terima kasih itu entah bagaimana mengantarkan rasa takut yang luar biasa ke dalam benak Chanyeol. Rasanya terdengar menjadi salam perpisahan karena Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menjauh dengan pelan. Lelaki mungilnya terus menciptakan jarak selagi Chanyeol mencoba meraihnya kembali.

Tidak! Tidak!

Ini tidak boleh berakhir!

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun terburu.

Namun lelakinya hanya terdiam dan tak mengindahkan ajakan Chanyeol barusan. "Kau lah yang harus segera pulang. Aku...yang akan menemukanmu."

Setelah itu, dunianya lenyap ke dalam pusaran hitam yang bersumber dari dalam hutan. Menghisap seluruh elemen yang ada dan tak ketinggalan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam sana. Chanyeol berteriak enggan, namun kembali lagi, ia sadar bahwa ini semua tidak lah nyata.

"Dia bangun!"

Suara itu terdengar seiring dengan gelap yang berganti terang. Chanyeol mencoba menarik nafas dengan susah payah berbarengan dengan matanya yang mulai terbuka. Cahaya remang menjadi penyambut namun Chanyeol masih tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Segalanya terlihat kabur.

"Beri jalan!" suara itu terdengar lagi, "Chanyeol? Chanyeol kau bisa mendengarku?"

Wajahnya masih buram, namun dilihat dari tatanan rambut putihnya yang panjang terurai, Chanyeol langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah Baazi. Wanita tua itu datang menghampiri dan langsung memeriksa pupil matanya.

"Dia sadar! Ambilkan kantung ramuanku! Cepat!"

Keributan tercipta begitu saja di dalam ruangan ini dengan tangan Baazi yang masih sibuk membelai rambutnya. Chanyeol terdiam memandang atap.

Jadi...dia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata?

Dunia dimana tidak ada Baekhyun lagi?

Sungguh?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan sontak saja terjawab saat suara Kai menyambutnya dengan begitu pelan tepat di samping telinga kirinya. Berbisik dengan begitu pelan bahkan rasanya seperti terdengar bahwa karibnya itu sedang menangis.

"Syukurlah kau kembali, Chanyeol..."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian di Odrewood...

Chanyeol pernah dengar kalau tanah kelahiran Ayahnya ini terkenal dengan hutannya yang luas mengelilingi desa. Sungai yang mengalir melewati lembah di ujung bukit juga dipercaya mengandung pasir bercampur emas. Binatang berukuran sedang sampai raksasa juga hidup baik di dalam sana yang itu berarti buruan ada dimana-mana.

Odrewood merupakan desa dengan sumber daya yang makmur.

Chanyeol tak henti memikirkannya.

Tentang seberapa banyak dan lama orang-orang yang lahir di tanah subur ini hidup dengan susah dan menderita di bawah kekuasaan Kris. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Tidak. Tidak ada yang pantas diperlakukan sebagai budak di tanah mereka sendiri.

Bahkan seorang pengemis-pun adalah seorang tuan rumah di tanah kelahirannya.

Dan Chanyeol, dengan sadar sempat membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Semua penyesalan itu datang sedikit demi sedikit dan tak pernah ada jeda. Seolah memberinya pelajaran dan penyadaran bahwa segala hal yang telah dia lakukan selama ini egois.

Chanyeol akui, dia memang begitu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis kecil berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan langkah sedikit melompat-lompat. Dia malu, tapi ingin mendekat, Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Gadis itu terus menatapnya sampai jarak diantara mereka terkikis habis.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol sambil berjongkok.

Gadis itu menunjuk dadanya yang dibalut kain sambil memasang raut ngeri, "itu kenapa?"

Saat itu Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa selimutnya sedikit tersingkap oleh angin. Gadis kecil ini pasti penasaran bagaimana seorang asing dengan luka di dadanya diperbolehkan jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Pria itu mengulum senyum.

"Digigit nyamuk raksasa," jawabnya membuat si anak kecil terkikik. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Naeun," kali ini gadis itu, yang mengaku bernama Naeun, menjawabnya dengan malu-malu. "Cepat sembuh ya," ucapnya ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman ringan di pipi kanan Chanyeol.

Kaki-kaki kecil Naeun kemudian berlari menjauh. Chanyeol tak lepas menatapnya. Melihat gadis itu bisa dengan bebas berlarian bersama teman-temannya untuk bermain bersama rupanya mampu menghangat hati.

Chanyeol terduduk di atas tanah. Dia menekuk lututnya dan hanya diam disana sambil menonton Naeun bermain dan berlarian bersama teman sebayanya. Odrewood...pasti akan jadi jauh lebih baik setelah ini. Chanyeol yakin.

"Suara tawa mereka mengundangku kemari."

Tanpa meminta ijin atau apa, Baazi, wanita tua yang sudah tiga hari Chanyeol enggan temui itu duduk di sampingnya.

Tentu saja, alpha muda itu langsung bangkit dan berniat untuk pergi menjauh.

"Duduklah sebentar! Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku," sela Baazi sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menahannya. Kau bisa membuat dia tetap tinggal," desis Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Hanya untuk mengucapkannya saja rasanya sudah sangat menyesakkan dada.

Sejak kepergian Baekhyun, tidak ada orang yang mau membahasnya karena betapa sensitifnya topik ini. Mereka pikir dengan melupakan Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol akan melangkah ke depan dengan lebih mudah.

Namun tidak begitu.

Yang Chanyeol rasakan justru tidak seperti itu.

Dia menderita dan itu semua Chanyeol tanggung sendiri. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa rasanya sangatlah berat?

"Sudah takdirnya dia harus pergi," Baazi menjawab dengan lantang.

Chanyeol menunduk mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak menyakiti wanita tua yang sudah banyak berjasa dalam hidupnya itu dengan kata-kata kasar. "Jadi menurutmu bagaimana aku harus menjalani hidupku sekarang?"

Baazi tersenyum. "Yang masih hidup harus terus berjalan ke depan. Baekhyun tidak akan suka melihatmu terus menerus terpuruk begini. Jadilah kuat," jelasnya dengan begitu tegas. "Baekhyun bersedia pergi karena dia tahu, jika dia tetap tinggal, Odrewood akan terus menderita."

Chanyeol menatap tanah, menahan air matanya yang serasa sudah mengering namun terus menerus diperas. Bahkan setelah tiga hari berlalu sejak tragedi mengerikan itu, dia belum diizinkan untuk mengunjungi makam omeganya sendiri.

Dan itu semua karena Baazi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ada disini," tukasnya sambil menghempaskan cengkeraman tangan Baazi. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Selamanya."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum maklum mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku mengerti. "

Lunglai, Chanyeol berjalan pelan meninggalkan Baazi yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Setelah sekian tahun bersama, menjalani susah senang hidup sendirian di hutan, kini akhirnya sudah tiba. Orang-orang datang dan pergi, namun tidak dengan kenangan.

"Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, kau selalu tau aku ada dimana!" teriaknya untuk Chanyeol yang sudah jauh di depan sana.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kai bilang, hari ini adalah hari penobatannya sebagai ketua pack Odrewood yang baru.

Tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu, kali ini tidak akan ada pengangkatan oleh tetua adat, upacara doa kepada leluhur atau sayembara bagi Alpha lain yang ingin mengadakan pertarungan untuk merebut posisi sebagai ketua pack.

Seluruh Odrewood sepakat bahwa Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang pantas bahkan tanpa harus meminta pendapat dari leluhur sekalipun. Tumbuhan, hewan dan bahkan bebatuan juga pasti ikut berbahagia dengan keputusan ini.

Namun tentu saja, akan selalu ada seseorang yang tidak suka. Pasti.

Dan sebentar lagi, Chanyeol akan menemuinya sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka.

"Lewat sini, Ketua," ucap Jaemin, Ranger muda yang kemarin tanpa ragu berdiri di sisinya sebagai bentuk pemberontakan terhadap ketua yang lalu. "Dia ada di ujung lorong. Mari, akan aku antar."

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki penjara yang dulunya pernah dia terobos untuk menyelamatkan Sehun. Lorong bawah tanah ini masih terasa begitu mencekam baginya. Padahal, ia tidak sedang mengendap-endap lagi. Chanyeol tak mengerti. Dia bingung.

Dia tidak tahu sebagai apa ia mengunjungi Kris kali ini.

Sebagai ketua pack yang baru atau sang adik yang akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

"Makanlah sedikit...jangan sampai kau sakit."

Langkahnya terhenti saat suara yang tak asing di telinganya terdengar di ujung sana. Chanyeol mengembuskan nafasnya berat. Itu pasti omega Kris yang kemarin memohon pengampunan untuk pasangannya.

Saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan sel tahanan Kris, Chanyeol berdiri dengan kaku. Dua orang yang ada di dalam sana begitu kotornya ternodai dengan lumpur. Makanan yang setiap hari diantarkan juga terbengkalai di sudut dengan gerombolan lalat yang mengerubung di atasnya.

Chanyeol berbalik, meminta Jaemin untuk membawa keluar Kris dan memasukkannya ke ruang pra-pengadilan. Tempat yang dulu pernah Kris gunakan untuk menemui Chanyeol saat dirinya masih menjadi tahanan.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, tubuh lusuh Kris didorong memasuki ruangan gelap dimana Chanyeol sudah ada di dalamnya. Pintu ditutup dengan Jaemin yang menunggu di luar, menjaga dengan siaga.

Chanyeol mengedikkan dagu ke arah kursi kosong di tengah ruangan. "Duduk."

Dengan tatapan kosong, Kris menuruti perintah adiknya yang dia tahu, sebentar lagi akan diangkat sebagai ketua pack yang baru.

Yang lebih muda memajukan kursinya dan duduk di hadapan sang kakak. "Kemarin...aku sangat ingin kau mati," ucapnya dengan begitu dingin. "Dan bahkan...sampai sekarang pun, aku masih ingin kau mati."

Kris, di hadapannya masih menatap kosong ke tanah. Tidak ada lagi gurat emosi di wajahnya. Begitu datarnya sampai Chanyeol pikir, kakaknya ini memang sudah mati di dalam. Dia seperti sedang berbicara dengan mayat hidup yang bahkan masih sangat ingin dia bunuh.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebutmu sebagai apa..." keluh Chanyeol melihat betapa buruknya hubungan mereka.

Jika saja semua tidak berjalan seperti ini, setidaknya Chanyeol masih memiliki seorang kakak. Karena yang dia inginkan selama ini hanya keluarga. Hanya itu saja. Jabatan atau pun kekuasan, itu bukan konsen utamanya.

Jika saja Kris mau mendengarkannya sekali saja...jika saja dulu kakaknya ini mau menemui adik kecilnya itu, pasti semuanya akan berbeda.

Berbeda yang jauh lebih baik.

"Kau bilang kau bermimpi bisa bermain dengan adik kecilmu tapi menemuinya saja tidak pernah! Kau tidak pernah memiliki Ayah ataupun adik! Kau hanya seorang diri! Sejak awal, kau selalu sendiri dan selamanya akan selalu begitu!"

Bentakan demi bentakan menggaung di ruangan. Chanyeol entah bagaimana kehilangan kendalinya hingga menarik kerah baju Kris. Mencari sorot mata si brengsek yang sangat ingin dia injak wajahnya sampai hancur.

Namun sungguh, pria yang ada di hadapannya ini sudah bukan Kris lagi. Sudah bukan sosok yang berapi-api dengan ambisi. Sudah bukan manusia berakal yang memiliki emosi.

Kris, yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol ini lebih seperti mayat hidup dan itu menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa dia telah membuang-buang waktu. Kris sudah mati sejak ia kehilangan posisinya dan Chanyeol akan menganggapnya begitu.

"Kau akan diasingkan bersama dengan omegamu ke Merrakech. Kau diperbolehkan membawa barang-barangmu," jelas calon ketua pack baru Odrewood sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Selamat tinggal."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu, bersiap untuk menjalani pengangkatannya sebagai ketua pack nanti sore. Pintu dibuka. Langkahnya tegas hendak menjauh dari ruangan bawah tanah ini, namun suara Kris menghambatnya untuk pergi.

"Maaf-" suara pria itu akhirnya terdengar setelah sekian waktu.

Yang lebih muda membeku di tempat, seraya melirik ke punggung Kris yang kini terlihat lebih rubuh. Chanyeol bahkan tak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk menyahut permintaan maaf yang kakaknya baru saja ucapkan karena betapa dia sangat muak dengan semua ini.

"Maaf karena aku...tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk menemuimu."

Tak lama setelah kalimat itu terucap, suara debuman pintu terdengar. langkah bersahut dari kaki Chanyeol menyusul, terdengar keras lalu menghilang seiring dengan dirinya yang menjauh.

Sedang Kris...dia masih duduk disana. Masih sama.

Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda, yaitu air mata di pipi yang tak hanya mengalir satu dua.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Dan waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya telah tiba.

Upacara pengangkatan Chanyeol sebagai ketua pack Odrewood yang baru akan segera dimulai dengan sederhana. Sekali lagi, tidak akan ada upacara penyambutan atau lain sebagainya. Tidak akan ada pembacaan sumpah kepada Dewa.

Tidak akan ada sayembara pertarungan Alpha.

Tidak ada.

Upacara ini diadakan dengan begitu sederhana demi menghormati keluarga yang ditinggalkan sanak saudara pasca pemberontakan kemarin di arena. Hanya akan ada seluruh penduduk desa yang berbahagia dan tentu saja, sang calon ketua.

Chanyeol Xerxes Wolfhard.

Pria itu berjalan ke sebuah panggung kayu yang sudah Suho dan Kai bangun seadanya. Setelah membuang segala ragu di benak, Alpha gagah itu bersiap untuk memulai pidatonya, "salam sejahtera, saudarku."

Seluruh penduduk bersorak dengan begitu kompaknya demi membalas sapaan sederhana calon ketua mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tidak melakukan banyak hal untuk membantu kalian karena justru berkat kalian, aku masih bisa berdiri disini. Dengan kedua kakiku..."

Seluruh penduduk menatapnya dengan penuh atensi. Chanyeol terhenyak. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat wajah haru semua warga desa. Wajah bahagia mereka yang kini sudah bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ini semua mungkin adalah sesuatu yang akan sangat ia rindukan.

"Jujur saja, aku datang kemari bermaksud untuk membawa adik iparku pulang dan bukannya untuk melengserkan siapa-siapa. Aku datang untuk membawa adikku pulang," ujarnya sambil menatap Sehun yang saat itu sedang berdiri di barisan belakang.

Di samping juga ada lelaki yang kemarin, dia sebut sebagai matenya yang bernama Luhan. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi dan indah.

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah adik kandung Baekhyun itu mengangguk kecil, "jadi, apa yang kini ada di tangan kita, merupakan hasil dari perjuangan kalian juga. Semua yang kalian dapatkan sekarang, itu berkat pengorbanan kalian juga. Aku tidak melakukan banyak hal disini. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan banyak penghormatan."

Beberapa warga desa terlihat menampakan raut emosional mengingat betapa banyaknya darah yang ditumpahkan demi melengserkan kekuasaan Kris dulu.

"Terima kasih karena kemarin sudah berdiri di sisiku dan mendiang Baekhyun. Itu sangat berharga." Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dada sambil menunduk.

Cara ini merupakan cara para werewolf memberikan penghormatan untuk jasa semua orang yang terlibat dalam pertarungan, baik untuk yang sudah pergi dan yang masih bertahan.

Sontak saja, seluruh warga ikut meletakkan telapak tangan mereka ke dada namun mereka tidak menunduk. Melainkan mereka menatap ke arah Chanyeol sampai wajah pemimpin mereka terangkat kembali.

Yang berarti bahwa seluruh penduduk ikut berterima kasih dan berjanji kepada Chanyeol untuk terus bersama dengannya. Mendukungnya, dan bertarung bersamanya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Aku menerima posisi sebagai ketua pack Odrewood yang baru. Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa memimpin kalian dan membawa Odrewood ke kehidupan yang lebih baik."

"Panjang umur, Wolfhrad!" teriak salah seorang warga yang lalu menyulut semangat warga lain untuk ikut menyerukan nama pemimpin baru mereka. "Panjang umur, Wolfhrad!"

"Tapi-" teriak Chanyeol menginterupsi, "aku tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang jauh lebih layak menjadi pemimpin kalian."

Para penduduk mulai menatap satu sama dengan penuh tanda tanya di sorotnya.

"Dengan penuh keyakinan, aku ingin memberikan posisiku sebagai ketua pack ini kepada saudaraku, Kai Hugo Maximos!"

Nafas pada penduduk tertahan karena betapa kagetnya mereka mendengar keputusan sang ketua pack barusan.

"Chanyeol?!" yang baru saja disebutkan namanya berteriak tak terima setelah menyadari bahwa ketua pack baru sekaligus karibnya ini akan melakukan hal gila.

"Dia mengenali Odrewood sudah seperti ia mengenali punggung tangannya sendiri. Kai, dia mencintai desa ini dengan segenap hati. Aku tahu karena kalian juga merasakannya," jelas Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Kai menghentikan interupsinya.

Lelaki yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak kanak-kanak itu terlihat sangat ingin memukul wajah Chanyeol untuk menyadarkannya tingkah bodohnya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk, seolah memberitahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Kyungsoo juga seorang yang sangat bijaksana. Dia peduli kepada siapa pun, tanpa terkecuali. Aku yakin, Odrewood akan memiliki masa depan yang baik jika Kai yang memimpin."

Putra sulung keluarga Wolfhard itu meminta kepada Kai untuk maju ke depan dan berdiri di sampingnya. Seluruh mata memandang mereka dengan penuh harap.

"Kau jauh lebih pantas," bisik Chanyeol sambil memeluk teman karibnya itu erat-erat. "Tolong jaga mereka dengan baik.

Kai yang awalnya meraka bahwa ini semua merupakan kesalahan mau tak mau mengangguk setuju. Pelukan terlepas dengan keduanya saling memberikan senyuman penghantar semangat. Chanyeol langsung saja menyongsong karibnya itu ke depan.

Mengangkat tangan kanan Kai tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak dengan lantangnya kepada seluruh penduduk yang telah lama menunggu, "beri salam kepada ketua pack baru kita, Kai Hugo Maximos!"

Wajah para penduduk yang kini bersorak bersama menyambut pemimpin baru mereka terpatri dengan jelas di ingatan Chanyeol. Bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis namun masih terus berusaha bersikap biasa. Bagaimana senyuman Sehun, adik dari omeganya tercinta itu yang berdiri di bari paling belakang itu sambil mengangguk bangga.

Chanyeol berjalan mundur dari keramaian yang ada dengan begitu pelan.

Lama kelamaan, semua sorakan itu hilang seiring dengan langkahnya yang kian menjauh.

Wajah, tawa dan kegembiraan yang sebelumnya ada pula lenyap sudah dari radarnya.

"Sudah selesai," bisik Chanyeol kepada sendiri sambil menengadah ke langit. "Sudah ku selesaikan, sayang."

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya dengan sejuk. Chanyeol terpejam, memikirkan bahwa kini Baekhyun sudah bisa tersenyum bangga karena ia telah menuntaskan perjuangannya. Hati alpha muda itu yang sudah berhari-hari membeku kini mendadak hangat.

Langkahnya terus berlanjut hingga rumput liar hutan jadi pijakan.

Dia sudah tidak di Odrewood lagi dan sudah saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk pulang.

Pria itu berlari dengan tergesa memasuki hutan. Gelap kian menyergap seiring dengan datangnya malam. Namun itu tak membuat Chanyeol gentar. Langkah kakinya dipercepat sampai jantungnya ikut berderu kencang.

Diikutinya suara air mengalir yang sumbernya dari sungai terbesar yang mengalir di lembah. Dan saat gemericiknya terdengar makin deras, Alpha itu mempercepat larinya.

Chanyeol hanya ingin segera pulang. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai ke rumah dimana Baekhyun ada disana. Dan saat kedua kakinya telah menyentuh dinginnya air sungai di pinggiran, lelah Chanyeol berubah menjadi tangis yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya dengan linangan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Aku sangat rindu."

Chanyeol melangkah lebih dalam, masih dengan tangis yang belum juga reda. Langit sore pula sudah beranjak menjadi gelap. Separuh tubuhnya sudah lenyap ditelan permukaan sungai, dan masih saja, air mata itu terus mengalir.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," ujar Chanyeol kini tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan, bahwa setelah ini dia dan Baekhyun bisa kembali bersama.

Dan tentu saja, ia melanjutkan langkah sampai ujung rambut di kepala hilang dilahap arus sungai. Derasnya aliran Lycarus menghanyutkan tubuh lelah itu jauh menuju hilir. Mata Chanyeol terpejam dengan nafas yang mulai habis. Dia akan segera mati, pria itu sudah mulai merasakan sakitnya sekarat.

Arus yang kian deras menghempas tubuhnya kini terasa melambat dan lebih tenang. Sesuatu di tangannya terasa sangat asing, menariknya dan membawanya ke daerah dimana bebatuan dan pasir jadi dasarnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membawanya ke permukaan.

Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

Dia sedang menaiki sesuatu, dengan tangannya yang tidak dia sadari tengah berpegangan erat disana. Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol kembali ke pinggir sungai dengan paru-parunya yang telah terisi begitu banyak air.

Ia langsung terbatuk sedetik setelah tubuhnya sampai ke pinggir sungai. Seluruh air di dalam saluran pernafasannya dimuntahkan keluar. Begitu banyak sampai nafasnya tersengal dan dadanya sakit bukan main.

Chanyeol terbaring di tanah. Sangat lemah. Dia memandangi langit hitam yang ia tahu, bukan langit yang ada di surga atau neraka.

Dia masih di bumi, dia belum mati.

Dan yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah, seekor serigala putih dengan mata keemasan kini tengah mengendus dan menjilati wajahnya dengan penuh kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

BESOK BENERAN END, BUAMBUAAANGGGG!

HAH! SIAPA YANG EKSAYTIT? TIDAK ADAAAAAA YIHAAA!

Ps: I love you.


	14. Tarantallegra

**Tarantallegra**

* * *

Samar terlihat nyala api dari perapian yang kobarnya tak lagi hebat.

Saat itu disana lumayan gelap. Penglihatannya masih begitu buram namun Chanyeol yakin dia bisa melihat atap dan tembok yang menaunginya. Corak kayu yang terukir alami disana ini identik dengan yang ada di kamarnya. Di rumahnya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Chanyeol sampai kesini?

Selagi ia mengerjapkan mata sampai pandangannya membaik, pria itu ingat bahwa seharusnya dia sudah mati. Atau jika belum, setidaknya dia terdampar di pinggir sungai dan bukannya malah terbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Chanyeol bangkit. Duduk dengan sisa-sisa nyeri di dada dan sekarang seluruh tubuh juga. Pria itu melepaskan ringisan yang lumayan keras selagi gerusan ngilu menyerang rusuknya. Luka tusukan itu kambuh lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Seseorang memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah yang cepat dan langsung memeriksa kondisi luka di beberapa titik di tubuh.

Chanyeol menatapnya dan terdiam. Ia terpaku pada garis rahang sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini. Meskipun pandangannya masih sedikit kabur, tapi instingnya tak bisa lebih yakin daripada ini.

"Dimana yang masih sakit?" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu familiar menyapa telinga dan hati.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kabur. Pria itu mengusap kedua matanya sendiri dan mendapati air mata yang rupanya telah menggenang, mengaburkan pandangannya sedari tadi. Bahkan tanpa disadari, ia menangis hanya dengan melihat ilusi yang Baekhyun duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya sosok itu sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan sederhana itu nyatanya mampu menyesakkan dada alpha yang dulunya begitu tangguh itu. Jawabannya rindu, Baekhyun. Jawabannya adalah rindu.

Alpha malang itu terus menatap mata coklat yang begitu ia rindukan sampai tak sudi berkedip. "Jangan hilang dulu...jangan pergi...aku masih rindu," bisiknya sambil meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Chanyeol," caranya memanggil begitu lembut, Chanyeol tersenyum pilu karena rasanya begitu nyata.

"Yang kau lihat mati di tengah arena itu bukan aku. Itu adalah Baekhyun yang diciptakan dari sihir. Aku masih hidup dan yang kau lihat sekarang bukan ilusi," jelas sosok mungil itu yang jujur saja baru sadar kalau Chanyeol masih mengiranya sudah mati.

Jadi begini ceritanya.

Setelah Baekhyun membawa pulang alphanya itu dari sungai, omega itu meminta bantuan Baazi tentang obat-obatan yang diperlukan. Nenek itu dengan senang hati membantu dan tak lupa menerangkan tentang bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol setelah skenario mereka kemarin.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun setengah mati merasa bersalah karena alpha-nya itu bahkan telah melakukan dua kali percobaan bunuh diri.

"Kami harus melakukannya agar kau mau mengalahkan Kris dan merebut posisi sebagai ketua. Aku harap kau mau mengerti," lanjut si mungil.

Ditatapnya wajah kebingungan Chanyeol yang sangat kentara. Pria itu bahkan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan terus menatap Baekhyun dengan cara yang asing. Omega malang itu menunduk, menghayati rasa bersalahnya yang semakin terpupuk dengan reaksi Chanyeol ini.

Baekhyun meraih rahang pria itu dalam genggamannya, meraba wajahnya, mengelus pipinya dengan sentuhan penuh sesal. Chanyeol-nya pasti sebegitu menderita sampai harus memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Itu juga setelah ia menikam jantungnya sendiri dengan anak panah.

"Maaf karena telah membohongimu. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar rencananya berhasil," bisik Baekhyun sambil mempertemukan dahi mereka.

Hidung mereka bergesekan dengan pelan. Sarat akan kerinduan. Mata Chanyeol yang berkilau dalam genangan air mata, kini memantulkan wajah pilu Baekhyun yang tak ada bandingannya.

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, jangan pergi..." Chanyeol memelas.

Matanya terpejam, melepaskan genangan menjadi tetesan. Kedua tangan besarnya meraih leher Baekhyun dan merangkumnya erat, jangan sampai pergi lagi. Jangan sampai hilang lagi.

Baekhyun mencium bibir gemetar itu dengan lembutnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi..." bisik si mungil lalu mendorong Chanyeol untuk kembali berbaring, "sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Besok pagi...kau masih ada disini 'kan?" tanya sang alpha rupanya masih belum benar yakin bahwa ini semua bukanlah ilusi.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membenahi selimut, "jika aku tidak ada disini itu berarti aku sedang memasak sesuatu untukmu di dapur."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pagi hari tiba dengan tangan Chanyeol yang meraba ruang kosong di tempat tidur dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Yang dicari tidak ketemu juga.

Cemas tiba-tiba, pria itu langsung mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan beranjak dari sana. Chanyeol ingat, jika Baekhyun tak ada _disini,_ itu berarti dia sedang memasak sesuatu.

Menghiraukan kepalanya yang pusing, Chanyeol berjalan kelimpungan ke dapur. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, takut kalau yang semalam hanyalah bayangan. Takut kalau Baekhyun-nya memang sudah tiada untuk selama-lamanya dan dia kembali sendirian.

"Dia terlihat seperti orang linglung..."

Gumaman itu terdengar dari arah dapur tepat saat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu. Itu benar suara Baekhyun dan alpha itu yakin dia tidak sedang bermimpi atau mabuk obat. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa yang tadi ia dengar adalah suara omeganya. Suara Baekhyun.

Tapi sedang berbicara dengan siapa dia?

"Chanyeol melihat mate-nya mati. Bisa apa dia selain jadi gila?"

Oh...itu suara Baazi.

Alpha itu ingat moment ketika terakhir kali dia dan Baazi berbincang. Apa yang mereka rundingkan tidaklah bagus. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan di ujung obrolan juga bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Dia tidak ingin melihat Baazi lagi, dia mengusir wanita itu dari kehidupannya.

Yang padahal, berkatnya dia dan Baekhyun masih bisa bersama meskipun harus melalui begitu banyak rintangan. Dia memang tidak sepenuhnya bersalah tapi dia tetap harus menyadarinya meskipun hanya sedikit.

Chanyeol memasuki dapur sambil berdehem setelah memikirkan harus bagaimana dia bersikap kepada Baazi.

Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung tersenyum dengan begitu cerahnya, "pagi, Serigala besar. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapanya sambil berjalan mendekat dan memberi kecupan di bibir.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan begitu lihai meredam perasaan leganya yang luar biasa membuncah di dalam dada. Baekhyun ada disini, terasa nyata, bernafas dan dia hidup. Dia masih hidup dan itu berarti semua ilusi yang selalu dia takutkan berakhir sudah.

"Luka-lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Baazi mencoba masuk ke dalam percakapan, seolah ia tak pernah ditendang dari kehidupan siapapun.

Chanyeol membuang tatapannya ke jendela yang langsung mengarah ke halaman belakang. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Baazi lontarkan. Chanyeol masih bungkam. Itu berarti pertanda buruk.

Baekhyun menatap wanita tua di sampingnya dengan penuh sesal.

Baazi tersenyum kecut mendapati respon Chanyeol yang masih begitu dingin. Diletakkannya pisau yang tadinya dia gunakan untuk memotong daging dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku lupa aku harus menjemur beberapa ilalang untuk diramu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sudah diduga bahwa Chanyeol tak akan memaafkan Baazi dengan mudah dan itu akan menjadi tugas mereka berdua untuk memperbaikinya. Itu tidak akan mudah namun keduanya yakin bahwa mereka bisa.

"Aku pulang dulu," pamit Baazi kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol –hanya jika pria itu masih sudi menerimanya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Chanyeol menginterupsi tepat sebelum Baazi keluar dari dapurnya. "Kami punya satu kursi kosong di meja makan...hanya jika kau lapar."

Senyuman langsung terkembang di bibir dua orang yang sedari tadi dirundung duka.

Tentu saja, kesempatan ini tak mereka sia-siakan.

Meja makan yang dulu selalu Chanyeol pakai sendirian, kini sudah diisi dengan Baekhyun dan Baazi yang menambah ramai suasana. Suara piring dan sendok kayu yang saling menyapa jadi musik selagi Baekhyun terus menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa memasak daging babi hutan menjadi hidangan yang begitu menggugah selera.

"Aku memanggangnya dengan taburan Rosemarry," ucap si mungil sambil menambahkan sepotong lagi ke piring Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. "Baazi memberi banyak rempah kepada kita."

"ini sangat enak," puji Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Baazi."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum menanggapi, "tidak perlu berterimakasih, itu hanya rempah-"

"Bukan untuk rempahnya. Tapi untuk semua hal yang telah kau lakukan," sela Chanyeol melompat ke topik yang begitu personal. "Bahkan dulu setelah kau menyelamatkanku dari penduduk Odrewood, aku justru membencimu dan bukannya berterima kasih. Aku minta maaf."

Membuka lembaran lalu, Baazi ingat setelah Chanyeol palsu dibunuh oleh warga Odrewood, Chanyeol kecil bertanya padanya apakah sang Ayah tahu bahwa dia masih hidup?

Baazi menggeleng karena tentu saja kabar kematiaannya akan sampai pada sang Ayah dan Baazi tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Chanyeol kecil marah padanya. Dia marah karena itu berarti Ayahnya tidak akan pernah datang lagi untuk menemuinya. Tidak akan bermain lagi dengannya.

Mereka tidak bicara sampai tiga hari lamanya hingga kabar pemenggalan kepala Ayah Chanyeol sampai ke telinga Baazi.

Chanyeol kecil yang rapuh itu tambah hancur sudah. Dia sendirian sekarang dan tak punya siapa-siapa, bahkan sanak saudara. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia punya seorang kakak yang jauh dan sulit bagi mereka untuk bertemu.

Jadilah, keberadaan Baazi menjadi satu-satunya sandaran Chanyeol untuk bisa bangkit dan hidup dengan baik. Meskipun ia pernah begitu menolak segala bantuan yang Baazi coba berikan. Termasuk dalam hal pasokan makanan dan cara mengurus rumah.

"Aku terlambat mengerti. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa yang selama ini kau lakukan adalah demi kebaikanku. Dan untuk perkataanku kemarin...aku sangat menyesal," lanjut Chanyeol kini sambil menggenggam tangan keriput Baazi yang masih menggenggam sendok. "Kau sangat baik padaku, kepada Baekhyun, kepada semua orang yang aku sayangi. Terima kasih."

Perlahan tapi pasti, isak tangis itu terdengar ringan. Baazi mengusap air mata yang dengan lancang meluncur membasahi pipi dengan kesal. "Lihat? Bocah sialan ini membuatku menangis di depan masakanmu, Baekhyun."

Omega yang duduk di hadapannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum haru melihat dua orang yang Baekhyun tahu saling menyayangi namun acap kali bertengkar ini saling memperbaiki hubungan.

"Aku anggap kita berdua impas," tuntas Baazi yang langsung diangguki oleh satu-satunya alpha di meja makan tersebut.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton ini akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan melepaskan semua beban di pundaknya yang terasa memanggil untuk dibereskan. Lelaki mungil itu lalu mengiris lagi sepotong besar untuk diletakkan di piring Chanyeol dan Baazi lagi dan lagi.

"Mari kita lanjutkan makan karena aku belum cukup mendengar pujian kalian tentang masakanku!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Hutan belakang rumahnya selalu terasa sunyi dan tenang tak peduli waktu. Sunyi yang damai dan jauh dari bahaya seolah menjadi kelambu yang menenangkan.

Entah ada angin apa, sore ini Baazi mengajak Chanyeol untuk berjalan menyusuri hutan pinus dengan dalih ingin menghirup udara segar. Chanyeol tak menolak. Dia justru ingin menjadikan moment ini sebagai alat untuk memperbaiki komunikasi mereka sejak terakhir kali bertengkar.

Dan seperti yang diharapkannya, mereka berdua bisa kembali bercanda.

Baazi juga sudah kembali melemparkan candaannya seperti biasa dan itu berarti mereka sudah benar-benar 'kembali'. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan ketimbang permintaan maaf yang sudah benar-benar diterima.

"Hampir gelap. Ayo pulang sebelum kau berubah menjadi kelelawar," ejek Chanyeol sambil berbalik ke jalan setapak.

Baazi menahannya, "jalan-jalan menjelang malam bagus untuk pemulihanmu."

"Tapi Baekhyun di rumah sendirian."

"Dia serigala dewasa. Omegamu itu pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Berhenti memperlakukannya seperti bayi."

Menyadari bahwa ucapan Baazi ada benarnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggumam, "dia adalah bayiku."

Setelah perdebatan sepele itu berlalu, langkah mereka kembali dilanjutkan. Chanyeol sempat bertanya tentang siapa yang memiliki ide untuk mengirim Baekhyun yang palsu ke Odrewood dan Baazi menjawabnya dengan Baekhyun sendiri.

Fakta itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut karena betapa perhatiannya Baekhyun pada kisah yang dia ceritakan dulu. Pria itu bahkan sempat sanksi bahwa Baekhyun pasti berpura-pura percaya padanya bahwa cerita sihir itu memang ada.

Dan ternyata lelaki mungilnya memang percaya.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang perlahan. Langkahnya dipijak menaiki bukit kecil yang akan membawanya ke sebuah puncak dimana mereka nanti bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Namun, bukan lahan kosong yang didapat, justru sosok Kris dan tangan kanannya, Quans sedang berdiri di sana.

Sedang menatapnya seolah tahu bahwa dia dan Baazi akan datang.

"Berani-beraninya kalian kabur-" Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk berlari dan memukul wajah Kris namun sekali lagi, Baazi menahannya. "LEPASKAN! SI BRENGSEK ITU SEHARUSNYA SUDAH DIASINGKAN KE MARRAKECH!"

"Tidak sebelum aku menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku," sahut Quans, yang berdiri di samping Kris, terlihat mengenakan jubah serba hitam dengan rambut putihnya terurai sampai pinggang.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan menahan gejolak amarah. Baazi yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu lalu dengan santai mengajaknya untuk berjalan mendekat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Nenek tua itu mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang mengembang dengan begitu tenang.

"Kami datang kemari bukan demi pertumpahan darah yang lain, Petarung," sapa Quans setelah membungkuk untuk menyapa putra bungsu Wolfhard itu.

"Quans adalah penyihir putih sama sepertiku," Baazi melirik Quans yang lalu mengangguk kecil, membenarkan ucapannya. "Dan sebenarnya, kami sudah berteman...sejak lama."

Chanyeol mengendurkan emosinya dan dengan berlandaskan kepercayaannya kepada Baazi, pria itu memutuskan untuk mulai mengikuti alur.

Baazi menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan meminta pria itu untuk bisa lebih tenang dalam menyikapi apa yang akan dia dengar dan lihat nanti.

"Kami menyusun skenario sederhana. Aku meminta Quans untuk tidak menjatuhimu dan teman-temanmu dengan hukuman mati di pengadilan. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia yang harus mati karena itulah kuncinya."

Kris yang kedua tangannya di ikat dengan sihir Quans itu tiba-tiba berteriak, "jadi selama ini kau berkhianat di belakangku?!"

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku," sanggah Quans dengan begitu tenang. "Aku mengabdi kepada Ayahmu yang telah menyelamatkanku dari seorang pemburu yang hendak membakarku hidup-hidup."

Kris menggeram dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di tanah setelah menyadari bahwa ternyata dia benar-benar tak pernah memiliki siapa-pun yang ada di sisinya. Dia benar-benar tak memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu ada untuknya dalam keadaan apa pun.

Hingga ia teringat pada satu nama.

Tao. Omeganya.

"Sebelum Ayahmu digantung mati, dia berpesan padaku untuk terus mendampingimu. Dan apa yang selama ini aku lakukan adalah menjalankan tugasku," lanjut Quans yang membuat hati dingin dan keras Kris merasakan sedikit hangat di satu titik.

Ayahnya, meminta Quans untuk mendampinginya selagi dia tak memiliki siapapun. Setelah kematian Ibunya karena penyakit-pun, hanya ada Quans yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya untuk menguatkan Kris. Selama ini selalu dia, Quans...yang ada di sampingnya.

Dan seharusnya apa pun itu yang membuat ia mau berada disana, Quans tetaplah seseorang yang memiliki andil banyak di perjalanan hidupnya. Kris menatap wajah keriput wanita tua itu dan mengingat tentang pertemuan pertama mereka di upacara pemenggalan sang Ayah.

Quans, berdiri di salah satu kursi di arena dan terus memandanganya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum.

"Dia juga menitipkan ini padaku dan memintaku untuk menyampaikannya saat kalian sudah siap," Quans mengangkat sebuah biji Ek yang hampir tiga dekade ia genggam kemana pun, dan kapan pun. "Ini pesan terakhir dari Wolfhard untuk kalian berdua."

"Tapi Ayahku mengira kalau aku sudah mati," Chanyeol menyela.

Penyihir putih yang selama ini sudah menemani Kris tumbuh dewasa itu menggeleng sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang mengandung makna. Seolah sudah memahami apa artinya, Baazi menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol seolah sedang memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Aku tahu apa yang tidak Ayahmu ketahui. Dia sangat lega karena ada Baazi yang akan selalu menjagamu," Quans tersenyum mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa mencerna semua kebenaran yang terlalu mendadak ini.

Biji Ek itu tiba-tiba saja diremas dan terdengar suara retakan. Saat tangan tua itu memutar berlawanan arah kedua sisinya, biji itu terbuka seperti selayaknya tutup pada kantung anggur. "Sebelum dia dipenggal, Ayah kalian memberikan sepotong kecil telinganya."

Quans mengambil potongan kering itu dan meletakannya ke atas tanah. Baazi menghela nafas di belakang sana selagi temannya itu mulai membaca mantra.

Angin di sekitar mereka mendadak berhembus kencang, memutar mengelilingi mereka berempat sampai pepohonan ikut bergolak. Baazi tampak memejamkan matanya, membantu membaca mantra selagi kakak beradik Wolfhard terpana.

Angin yang tadinya berputar di sekitar kini berpusat di potongan yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Arusnya berputar menyerupai angin puting beliung dengan daun kering dan debu yang ikut terbang di dalamnya.

" _Adazsava gungga javix E Wolfhard... adazsava gungga javix E kalluqu ya Wolfhard!"_

Quans membaca mantra itu dengan begitu tegas.

Perlahan, Chanyeol dan Kris bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang berada di dalam pusaran angin itu. Dia berdiri dengan begitu tegak. Kepalanya tertunduk seiring dengan debu dan daun yang mulai terbang jatuh ke tanah.

Sosok itu, mengenakan baju kulit yang dulunya dijahit oleh Ibunya sendiri karena sobek habis dicakar beruang. Chanyeol sangat ingat. Dia sangat ingat karena dia ada disana ketika Ayahnya pulang dan membawa seekor beruang besar untuk persediaan musim dingin.

Pria itu datang dengan baju yang sobek di bagian lengan dan luka cakar yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Chanyeol berdiri di tempatnya dengan hati pilu. Dadanya seperti diinjak-injak. Rasanya begitu sesak. Apakah itu berarti, Ayahnya dipenggal dengan mengenakan pakaian itu?

"Putraku," ucap sosok yang tadinya berasal dari sepotong daging telinga dan lalu berubah menjadi pria yang Chanyeol dan Kris kenal sebagai Ayah mereka. "Kris...Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol berdiri di tempatnya dengan debaran jantung yang menggila di balik rusuk. Dia bahkan tak memiliki kata untuk menyambut kedatangan 'Ayahnya' ini. yang bisa dia lakukan hanya terus menopang dirinya agar tidak ambruk ke tanah.

Tak beda jauh dari adiknya, kondisi Kris kini juga hanya bisa bersimpuh di tanah sampai lututnya terlihat gemetar.

Meskipun dia hanya sosok palsu yang berasal dari sihir, namun semua daging yang dihidupkan dengan sihir itu membawa maksud dan tujuan. Membawa tindakan dan ucapan yang harus disampaikan.

Chanyeol menatap mata hitam legam Ayahnya di depan sana dengan mata berkaca.

"Ayah minta maaf," ucap sosok itu setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Kalian harus saling berperang karena kegagalanku dalam mendidik putra-putraku."

Chanyeol tak ayal meneteskan air mata begitu ia bisa mendengar betapa nyata suara Ayahnya ini. Kris yang tadinya terlihat begitu murka lalu dengan pilu menangis tanpa suara sampai air matanya jatuh ke tanah, begitu deras.

"Kalian harus saling menjaga satu sama lain karena Ayah, Baazi dan Quans tidak bisa selalu ada setiap waktu. Jadilah saudara yang saling mencemaskan, yang saling mengasihi."

Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa kakak beradik ini lakukan selagi Ayah mereka memberikan pesan di detik-detik terakhir waktunya 'dihidupkan kembali'.

"Ayah sangat bangga memiliki kalian berdua sebagai penerus Wolfhard. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang baik, kuat dan pemberani. Terima kasih sudah menjadi kebanggaan Ayah."

Chanyeol mulai meraung dalam tangis ketika dirasakannya, tangan besar sang Ayah membelai rambutnya. Kris juga mulai terdengar isakannya. Nafas si sulung sampai terputus-putus ketika ia bisa merasakan, untuk pertama kalinya tangan sang Ayah membelai rambutnya dengan begitu lembut.

Sampai usapan di kepala mereka menghilang, tangis demi tangis mulai mereda. Kerinduan yang tadinya luar biasa menyiksa, redam sudah. Dan kebencian yang sebelumnya berkobar di dalam jiwa, kini padam sudah.

"Meskipun aku ada di Marrakech, aku akan selalu ada untukmu," Kris berucap selagi Chanyeol berdiri dan memunggunginya.

Menyembunyikan air mata yang dia coba hapus dari wajah dan tak ingin sampai kakaknya ini melihat.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk adikku tidak peduli dia mau menerimanya atau tidak."

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh selangkah dua langkah dengan tekad bahwa dia tidak akan goyah. Kris harus tetap diasingkan ke Marrakech dan mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas dia dapatkan. Chanyeol terus meneguhkan hatinya. Ia terus mencoba sekuat tenaga.

Namun, itu berarti dia mengkhianati pesan terakhir Ayahnya sendiri...

Chanyeol tidak bisa...

Pria itu lalu menghela nafas setelah berdoa semoga apa yang dia putuskan ini tidak akan salah, "aku akan meminta Kai untuk membatalkan pengasinganmu."

Quans, Baazi dan Kris sendiri yang tadinya menunduk lesu langsung menatap punggung si bungsu dari keluarga Wolfhard itu dengan terkejut.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan sorot semua orang yang ada disana kini menghujaninya dari belakang punggung namun pria itu mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan untuk pulang. Untuk menyembunyikan sedih dan air mata di wajahnya. Untuk terus terlihat tegar seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Chanyeol terus melangkah dan perlahan merubah pijakkannya menjadi sebuah pelarian.

Dia hanya ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

Pulang ke tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Dimana ia bisa mengobati lukanya hanya dengan melihat sosok itu tersenyum.

.

 _Di atas tanah berdarah yang kau pijak_

 _Tangis anak-anak jadi pemupuk kesedihan_

 _Domba dan serigala berlarian ke peraduan_

 _Matahari terbenam, matahari terbenam menghilang_

 _Setelah berperang, darah dan pedang jadi saksi_

 _Kehilangan adalah luka yang tak ada sembuhnya_

 _Tak ada sembuhnya._

 _Tak'kan ada sembuhnya._

 _._

Chanyeol terus berlari pulang dengan peluh di seluruh wajah. Sekawanan burung gagak terbang di atas kepalanya seiring dengan gelap yang mulai menyambangi hutan. Cahaya matahari yang tadinya menyelinap di antara sela pepohonan juga sudah menghilang.

Gelap perlahan datang, namun beruntung, dia memiliki satu matahari yang tak akan pernah pudar sinarnya.

Baekhyun, omeganya, belahan jiwanya itu sudah berdiri di pekarangan sambil tersenyum, untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitarnya dengan begitu indah. Baekhyun jadi lebih indah.

Bahkan indah saja tak cukup untuk menggambarkannya.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir tipis omeganya itu dengan penuh kerinduan. Keduanya hanyut dalam sebuah cumbuan sederhana namun sarat akan cinta kala malam mulai menaungi kepala.

Dan ketika ciuman itu terhenti, tangan kecil Baekhyun menuntun yang lebih besar untuk menyentuh perutnya yang sudah mulai membulat. Senyum di bibir tipisnya mengembang dengan begitu perlahan. Matanya berbinar menatap manik Chanyeol yang jelas memantulkan seribu tanda tanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh jenaka.

"Aku hamil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Iya-iya sequel otw ini we jangan dipalak yak.

Maap yak we tuh gabisa bikin scene yang super menye yang ampe berderai air mata pokoknya yang ampe ashakit banget gitu. We gabisa. Adanya kek begitu yak mohon diterima.

Daan sampe ketemu besok yak. Besok kapannya gatau ye jangan kepo. Makasi yak udah mau baca dan tetep nunggu ff ini aowkaowkaowkaowk we terharu.


End file.
